A Different Past Same Destination Heroes Always Come Back
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Fate has been changed for the Child of Prophecy, and fate does not like being changed. The hero always ends up the same, regardless of the different paths to get there. Naruto has been kidnapped and raised by Akatsuki ever since he as born. Starts at Shippuden start point. If you have an issue with the way it is written, read chapter 11.
1. Different Past Same Destination

**BOLD** signifies demon.

_Italic _signifies flashback.

Name- Dialogue signifies. . . well. . . dialogue. no quotations unless character is quoting.

(Dialogue) signifies thoughts.

Starts about same time as beginning of Shippuden.

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction, nothing more. Got it? No? Kurama eats you.

- I hate mornings. . .

A young man, about 16, grumbles as he gets out of bed. He gets up to stretch out and walk down out of his room to a hallway. He walks down the hall as the sides turn rocky as the hall becomes a cave. Upon reaching the mouth of the cave, he looks to the blue sky with equally blue eyes. However, those eyes show more emptiness than calm. He looks to the side as the very air seems to shimmer as a man with a spiraling mask with one eye hole walks forward. They exchange glances as Naruto greets him.

Naruto- Good morning, Obito-sensei.

Obito- Good morning, Naruto. How has your training been?

The blonde smirks with a hint of malice in his eyes.

Naruto- Foxy and I have been making strides. Although, we both know that.

Obito- Okay, then why did you want to call this meeting with me?

Naruto looks down in thought for a second, only to get a playfully annoyed look on his face.

Naruto- Shut up! I'm getting to it!. . . . . . . . Right, you're gonna do something to me? We'd both die dumb ass. . . . . Like that has anything to do with it- Oh, sorry sensei. The tenant's getting restless and is threatening me again. I was actually meaning to ask something.

Obito- You could have used our organization's image jutsu to speak with me if you had wanted to talk so badly.

Naruto- Yeah, but. . . I just wanted to ask. Every member of the Akatsuki has such vivid memories of their time with their weak ass villages.

Obito- ("weak ass"? He's spoken with Hidan too much lately. He's getting a mouth.)

Naruto- So I wanted to know. What village am I from?

Obito- I expected that to be asked sooner or later.

_Tobi looks on as the whole form of the Kyuubi is absorbed into a baby. _

_Tobi- Minato- sensei, bad move. _

_He eyes the baby after seeing the corpses of the baby's parents. Tobi walks to the baby and holds it, actually calming it down._

_Tobi- I have what I came for. A weapon. A demon. A trump card. An apprentice. _

__Obito- Naruto, you hail from the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha, same as Itachi and I.

Naruto- I've spoken with Itachi, but he seemed put off by me.

Obito- (I wonder why.) Why does it bother you?

Naruto- Well . . . I was hoping to see it. To know exactly where I came from.

Obito- . . . . . You know of my story, and how being in that village took all that was precious to me. You will find nothing but misery.

Naruto- If what you say is true, then it will only strengthen my resolve to follow the plan.

Naruto smiles genuinely. Obito's eye softens a little.

Obito- (He's too much like me.) Fine. However, I want to gain something from this, so I ask a personal favor. I wish for you to see for yourself the power of the Sharingan eyes used by Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Also, it would be beneficial to learn about Danzo Shimura, but do not approach him if it puts you at risk. He has followers, and is very powerful in his own right.

Naruto smiles more with his famous tooth grin.

Naruto- Thanks! . . . Um. . . Can I get directions or a ride?

Obito disappears, a map dropping on the ground. Naruto sighs at his sensei's method of saying "fuck it, I'm lazy".


	2. Return of a Fox

Naruto- (Okay, okay. I just don't get why it's the Village Hidden in the LEAVES.)

**Kyuubi- What the hell do you mean? Look around you.**

The two had been verbally arguing and keeping conversation for hours everyday about what Konoha might be like. The kyuubi, of course, only has what it saw during destroying the village to go off of.

Naruto- (Yeah, but think of it this way. Village hidden in the Mist: you can HIDE in the mist. Village Hidden in the Clouds: You can hide up there if you have a mountain big enough. Village Hidden in the Leaves: they got walls taller than the forest they're in, AND a huge mountain with the faces of their leaders. How is that hidden?)

**Kyuubi- You got a point, but then again, I don't care. I'm only interested in seeing how my last rampage left them. It would also be nice to go on another before we leave. **

Naruto- (If they piss me off, you can have em'.)

**Kyuubi- Kid, there is something that I might want to warn you about.**

Naruto- (Enlighten me.)

**Kyuubi- As a demon, I am naturally attuned to the workings of everything around us, spiritually. I know things that mortals will never experience. As such, there is something that will come to your attention here. **

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he keeps walking.

**Kyuubi- See, different people affect the world in different ways. Some are more important than others and affect history. It is something you humans call fate. Certain people are destined to do great, awful, or even embarrassing things. So what do you think happens when something changes that. **

Naruto- You're saying that fate. . . changed? How? Who's fate?

He actually speaks out loud this time, a bit too interested in the topic.

**Kyuubi- Yes. An event happened that shouldn't have, which has drastically altered the path of the affected person. That person being you. **

Naruto- Why does this matter? I mean I feel fine. Not like it's hurting me.

**Kyuubi- The reason I bring it up is because fate is a bitch, and the very energies of the universe will do what they can to rectify the change. You feel fine because you haven't come across anything particularly precious to you in the life that you were supposed to have. We have no idea what kind of stimuli from the village might cause you to have a reaction. Seizures, visions, even memories from the life you were supposed to live could appear at a moments notice just by you seeing someone who could've been your neighbor. **

Naruto- um. . . t. that sounds painful. . . You almost sound worried.

**Kyuubi- Any pain you get, I'll also feel. That's why I'm telling you now. Don't worry, though. Just avoid anything you think might trigger something. The more important it was to you in the last life, the more violent the reaction will be. If it's stronge enough, the other person will also experience it with you, and that would blow our cover. **

Naruto- Duely noted. Now, we should be seeing it any. . . second. . . now- THERE!

He looks on straight ahead to see the massive walls of the mightiest village. He breaks into a jog as he can't help but show some excitement for seeing this place.

Ten minutes, the blonde came to the check in station by the main gate. He pauses to speak with a man with a sort of bandage going over his nose, and one with a bandanna headband with hair over his right eye.

Kotetsu- Greetings, traveler. Never seen you around before. What brings you here?

Naruto- Well, honestly I don't know. I kinda just felt the need to be here.

Izumo- Immigrant? not too surprising, actually. Ever since the Sound and Sand invasion two and a half years ago, there's been some good opportunity for those who want manufacturing jobs. Name?

Naruto- Naruto.

Kotetsu- Happy travels.

Naruto- Same.

Naruto starts to walk inside the village.

Kotetsu- Did you notice-

Izumo- Yeah. It's uncanny. Coincidence though.

Kotetsu- . . . Sure.

Kotetsu shakes his head as he sees Naruto's shadow almost looks like a silhouette of the Nine Tailed Fox. He looks back as it's just a regular shadow.


	3. Memories: Little Brother Bitchy Sister

Needless to say, the place was a little festive. The streets of Konoha were bustling with ninja's, traders, craftsman, and families going through their daily business. The nine tailed Jinchuuriki stops dead center of the street to look up to the Hokage Faces.

Naruto- (Hashirama: it all started with you taking leadership and turning the Uchiha against Madara. Tobrama: you followed your brother's teachings and emphasized the Senju way over the Uchiha. Sarutobi: You learned from the first two, and by your day, the Uchiha were passed the point of talking. This lead to the near extinction of one of the two strongest clans in history.)

His look of slight disgust leaves as he sees the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto- (Obito never taught me of you for some reason. As for her, she's a looker, at least in stone form.)

His stomach rumbles as he realizes that he hasn't eaten all day. He looks all over for a nice cheap place to eat.

Naruto- Bingo! hmmmmm. . . Ichiraku Ramen-

The blonde's left hand clutches his temple as he and the kyuubi both get twisted expressions of pain.

_Naruto, only 12 years old and wearing a weird blue and orange outfit, sits at the booth with 12 bowls emptied beside him. _

_Naruto- COME ON! KEEP EM' COMING! I can go ALL day, BELIEVE IT! _

_Naruto, now the same age as he is now, but wearing an orange and black outfit this time, sits eating the ramen as if he hadn't had it in so long. He slaps his palms together as if to pray. _

_Naruto- Oh, dear ramen, the food of the gods-_

Naruto snaps out of it before anyone walking by assumes anything.

**Kyuubi- Really? That's what gives you the first** **vision?**

The fox was laughing so hard. Here he was expecting something life turning. Not. . . noodles.

Naruto- (It can't be that good. . . . . can it?)

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Thirty minutes pass as the blonde finally leaves the stand, tears in his eyes.

Naruto- (Oh ramen, food of the gods. . . )

**Kyuubi- You're damn pathetic.**

Naruto walks through some alleyways before looking up at the faces again. . . wait. . . clown? Each of the faces was painted over with graffiti, save for the fifth who was a clownish geisha woman. Naruto literally falls to the ground laughing so hard he chokes on the ramen he just ate. After calming down, he finally hears a commotion. He sees a ninja with sunglasses and a bandanna headband chasing a kid with brown spikey hair and a long blue scarf. The kid hides in the alleyway as the older ninja chases a shadow clone. The older man screams out.

Ebisu- HONORABLE GRANDSON, FIX THIS MESS NOW!

The kid turns to run and accidentally runs into Naruto, busting his ass.

Konohamaru- Ouch. Sorry, but you might wanna watch it. Getting in the third hokage's grandson's way can be costly.

Naruto- Obviously not, since you ran from sunglasses like a pussy. How about using a name.

Naruto has no emotion in his voice, although if you had to put anything to it, annoyance would fit.

Konohamaru- What?

Annoyance builds.

Naruto- A name, dope. Maybe it would be more respectable to have a name instead of just being related to someone.

Konohamaru- Why you?! I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! I'm going to be the sixth hokage!

The migraine returns as this time, Naruto simply forces an eye shut and tries to ignore the pain as he sees new visions.

_Konohamaru- My names Konohamaru. . . I'm gonna be hokage! _

_The annoying child pesters Naruto, now 12 again. _

_Naruto- Yeah, right. Because I'm gonna be Hokage! _

_The scene changes to Konohamaru playing with Naruto as the rest of Team Ebisu pretty much gawks over Naruto's every word. Suddenly, it comes up with two full grown women, a blonde and a brunette. Both poof to reveal Naruto and Konohamaru. _

_Naruto- ALRIGHT! You got it! The Sexy Jutsu! _

_Konohamaru- SWEET BOSS!_

Naruto wakes up just in time to see Konohamaru's fist coming within inches of his face. The fist stops as Naruto's right hand stops it with blinding speed as he pulls Konohamaru into a knee to the gut. Konohamaru drops, gasping. Naruto starts to leave.

Konohamaru- Where you. . .going?

Naruto- Your name. Use it more often and be yourself, not a grandson. Only then will you have my respect.

Konohamaru- Who are you?

Naruto- Naruto. Forget it at your own risk. Sooner or later, you'll all know my name.

He walked into the street as the older ninja from earlier comes back.

Ebisu- Hello, sir. Have you seen the Honorable grandson anywhere?

Naruto- No, I saw Konohamaru.

Konohamaru smiles in the alleyway.

Naruto- He's also right around that corner.

Konohamaru- TRAITOR!

He takes off with Ebisu giving chase. Naruto chuckles to himself. He continues walking until he sees a shop in the distance. He walks in the find rows of varying plants and flowers. All the sudden, a screeching voice rings his ears.

Ino- HELLOOOOOOOOO! welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. How may I help you?

Naruto, still recovering, takes one look at the girl who's blonde hair kinda reminded him of Deidara's but lighter. Naruto gets that familiar pang in his head.

_Ino hovers over Naruto with a healing jutsu. _

_Ino- Wow, Naruto! I can't believe you did it! You beat that Akatsuki guy by yourself! The way you tricked him, you were like Shikimaru! _

_Naruto slowly got up, exhausted. _

_Naruto- Don't compare me to him. He's something else entirely. _

Naruto snaps back. He smiles at the girl and exchanges pleasantries.

Naruto- (Okay, so what do I know so far? I loved ramen, I wanted to be Hokage, and I killed one of the people I'm currently friends with. . . that's a bittersweet way to put it. . . ) So. . . Ino, was it. . . This village looks like its doing pretty well, but what's with the construction areas. Was there an attack?

Ino- Oh, no. That's just leftover repairs from the Sand invasion. The Shukaku entered the village to run a rampage. Sasuke initially tried to fight him, but that didn't go well. Thank god master Jiraiya was here. He mopped the floor with that racoon bitch. Although, the village itself isn' much of an ideal battleground for that fight.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He bid farewell and left the shop, only to bump over someone else. Seems to be happening alot today. He bends over to pick up the herbs the pink haired girl dropped.

Naruto- Sorry, lemme help with that.

Sakura- Don't worry. I should be ashamed of myself as a ninja. I didn't even see you walk out. I haven't seen you before. Where you from?

Naruto hesitates for a second before answering.

Naruto- Here.

Realizing that sort of ends the conversation, she thanks him one more time as they actually make eye contact. Naruto clutches his head again with his left hand this time.

Naruto- (Again?! Damn IT!)

_Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting in front of a white haired Jonin fitting the description of Kakashi Hatake. _

_Sasura- I like. . ._

_She looks over to Sasuke._

_Sakura- I dream of. . . _

_She looks at him again. _

_Kakashi- . . . uhhhh what do you hate? _

_Sakura- NARUTO!_

_The vision changes to Naruto hanging by his shirt from a tree as Sakura yells at Sasuke, confronted by a grass ninja._

_Sakura- Call Naruto names, say he's a screw up, but at least. . . at least he's doing something! At least, he's no coward! _

_The vision changes once more to her pinned to a tree as Naruto fights off a transforming Jinchuuriki for Shukaku. This one ending with Naruto summoning Gamabunta to face the full demon. Then it shows him and several others at a gate with Sakura in tears. _

_Sakura- Please. . . Bring him back. . . _

Naruto snaps out of it as Sakura even seems to have a headache.

Sakura- Are you okay?

Naruto- I'm fine. Later, Sakura.

He disappears without a moments waste as Sakura stares straight ahead.

Sakura- But. . . I never told you my name. . .

Sorry if it seems like alot of fluff, but one thing that alot of stories really need is a good amount of it cause then the character relationships actually make sense. If it's boring, trust me, there are fights coming. I have experience writing for some fights so it's gonna get better. As for anyone who liked to see character reactions and junk, you are gonna love this story then.


	4. Memories: Slacker! Glutton! Mutt!

Just on the edge of the village, our blonde lays in the grass rubbing his temple.

Naruto- God. . . This is starting to hurt.

**Kyuubi- Told you so. What now?**

Naruto- I'm going to sleep off this damn headache. We can then go after that Sasuke guy. From what I hear, Kakashi is the kind of guy who you can never find unless he's found you.

**Kyuubi- Well, as long as you don't have a tumor after all the headaches we've been getting. I swear you haven't walked a single corner without finding SOME thing.**

Naruto simply grunts as he shuts his eyes.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Voice one- Yo, buddy? You alright?

Naruto- (Great, and I was having a good dream)

Voice two- Let's leave him, why disturb the guy.

Voice one- He's coming to.

Naruto stirs as he opens his eyes. The blonde sties to go back to sleep, but fails due to a persistent crunching sound.

Naruto- What time is it? (I swear if even the people waking me up cause something. . . )

Voice one- About noon.

Naruto- I SLEPT THROUGH THE NIGHT?! damn. Well, what made you want to wake me up?

The second man walks around the tubster as he lazily scratches his head.

Shikamaru- Well, to be honest we always come to this location to stare at the clouds.

Naruto's face twists in confusion. The fat one chuckles.

Naruto- The clouds?

Choji- Yeah, so you were right in our usual spot. Shikamaru wanted to go over there, but I wanted to wake you up to see if you wanted to join. My names Choji Akamichi.

Naruto falls back into his sleeping position to try to cover for the pain in his mind.

Naruto, now 8, leaps out a window followed by younger versions of the two men in front of him, along with a boy with red marks and fangs decorating his face. They all leave snickering and hiding in the bush as a chunin busts out the window fuming angry. He turns in their direction and chases them as they all laugh their asses off.

The next vision shows Shikamaru, now 13, speaking to their group plus a white eyed ninja.

Shikamaru- I can't honestly say I like Sasuke, and I'm usually the laziest man alive. . . But we leaf shinobi never abandon a comrade.

It then shows the Choji before him fighting to defend Naruto against black ink dogs as Shikamaru drops to manipulate the shadows.

Shikamaru- Naruto: you head first. I got your back! Choji: be prepared.

Finally, it shows Shikamaru limping in ruins towards a crater. A man who looks like an older him stops him.

Shikamaru- I have to help Naruto!

Shikaku- You can't. You heard. If he's truly mastered Sage Mode, then you'd be a hindrance instead of help.

Shikamaru- Damn it. . .

Naruto snaps back up.

Naruto- You know what. . . yeah. I'll join you guys. (I need to stick with them so I don't run into anyone else. I can get information too)

Shikamaru- What a drag. . .

The two lay next to Naruto. They lay in silence, but in a good silence. Well, not exactly silence with a munching fat ass to your left. Naruto finally breaks it.

Naruto- So tell me some stuff about the village.

Choji- I'm of the Akamichi Clan. We build up our body weight to use it in conjunction with our jutsu.

Naruto- Heavy hitters? Nice.

This was the wrong this to say as Shikamaru uses his shadows to hold Choji down.

Shikamaru- Bad use of words.

Naruto, completely unphased and kind of hoping for a fight, laughs it off.

Shikamaru- I'm of the Nara Clan. We're the Hidden Leaf's strategists, manipulating the shadows and backgrounds to our advantage.

Naruto- I heard of some other clans too. What about the Uchiha clan? (Nice segway!)

Shikamaru- Essentially dead. There are only three people in the world left with the sharingan: Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother and killer of their whole clan.

Naruto- (Of course, I know better.) So with so few, they aren't that strong anymore.

Choji- Hellllll yes they're strong. Kakashi and Sasuke are top five in this village currently. Even then, Itachi fought Kakashi almost three years ago and won by just looking at him.

Naruto remembered that so called mission. Itachi had taken Kisame with him to explore the half dead village under the impression of checking for possible future members for the organization, only to wipe out Kakashi and smack his brother around, although not killing any of them. Obito, from there on out, has been keeping Itachi under close watch.

Naruto- They sound awesome. It would be fun to fight them.

Shikamaru- They're troublesome, to say the least. You even look em' in the eye, and you're done. Then, we got the Mangekyo.

Naruto- Hmm?

Shikamaru- Not my place.

Naruto- (Damn.) Well, what about-

A gust of wind disturbs them all as they take in the sight of a tiger sized dog. It takes Naruto a full five seconds to notice a man riding it!

Naruto- Whoa there, pooch!

Shikamaru- Calm down.

The dog growls at Naruto, prompting Naruto's fingernails to turn into claws. They return to normal after the dog is pushed back by the man, a familiar looking one.

Kiba- HEY, don't get snippy with Akamaru! Shikamaru: The hokage wants to see you. It's about the Chunin Exams.

Shikamaru- Great. . . Later, Choji, Naruto.

Shikamaru disappears. Kiba looks at Naruto.

Kiba- Name's Kiba by the way. You must be a ninja if you were hanging around us so much. Wanna spar?

Naruto ignores them as his mind gets foggy again. After a minute, he answers.

Naruto- Sorry, I gotta go. Besides. . . I think I already know who'd end up top dog.

He leaves the insulted Kiba as Naruto truly enjoys the vision of him beating the dog boys ass. He chuckles to himself.

Naruto- Uzu. . . maki. . . Barrage. I was obsessed with making myself the center of attention.

**Kyuubi- and how is that different from now?**

Naruto- Up yours. Now, time to-

Naruto stops dead in his tracks. The blonde turns in the direction of several snivels and pants. He goes into an alleyway as he hears more and more of what sounds like crying. He stops right around the corner. A girl with dark raven hair with a purple/white jacket looks up to see the stranger.

Naruto- Hey, what's wr-

Naruto stops dead in his tracks as he stares into white eyes. . .

Next Time! Comparison: White and Red Eyes. Plot can start afterwards. enjoy more fluff and first fight next time!


	5. Memories: White and Red Eyes

SPOILERS PRESENT! DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU DO NOT READ THE MANGA ONLINE UNLESS YOU ARE OKAY WITH BEING SPOILED

_The young girl trembles. Surrounded by all in her age group and faced with her cousin, the raven haired girl starts to raise her hand to signal the three words she never wanted to say. I give up. Just as she starts, she's cut off. _

_Naruto- HINATA! _

_She shutters hearing his words. She looks to the loud mouthed ninja clad in orange. _

_Naruto- DON'T EVER LET HIM TALK DOWN TO YOU LIKE THAT! YOU CAN TOTALLY BEAT THIS GUY!_

_She looks down, contemplative. She finally looks up, fierce determination in her eyes._

_The result? She struggles to stand as she coughs up her own blood. Her cousin tries to strike her down as he is restrained by several elite jonin. Moments later, the young blonde then dips his fingers into Hinata's blood and clenches it into a fist._

_Naruto- I swear. . . _

_The other Hyuuga looks over to him. _

_Naruto- I vow to win! _

_The entire background changed to a stadium as Naruto and Neji's positions haven't changed at all. Hinata looks down from the audience with her hands together, praying for Naruto. The vision then shows events from before that. Naruto looks on to Hinata._

_Hinata- You would always fail. . . but you were a __proud__ failure._

_Once again, the entire field of vision changes. This time, to a lake with a silhouette almost dancing on the water. Naruto looks on in admiration of the figure as the background changed. The silhouette, replaced by Hinata, is using those same movements to fight off their enemies. _

_The scene is interrupted by a sudden change to a giant crater. A man with orange hair, a black coat with red clouds decorating it, and swirling eyes closes in on an incapacitated Naruto. Hinata stands in and starts to fight him. _

_Naruto- HINATA! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR HIM!_

_Hinata- I know, but I'm more than glad to die defending you because. . . I love you. _

_She is slammed into the ground, but crawls over regardless. _

_Deva- Why? When you know how futile it is. . . why try to fight me?_

_Hinata- Because. . . I never. . . go back on my word. . . _

_Naruto looks up with wide eyes. _

_Hinata- Because that is my ninja way. _

_It then shows them, with all the ninja of the five nations facing the giant monster known as the ten tails. _

_Hinata- Your ideals. . . your words. . . the desire to save every one of your comrades. . .those are things worth fighting for. _

_She goes on as the entire fight pauses to wait on his reply. _

_Naruto- It's because you've been by my side this whole time. . LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD, HINATA! _

Naruto looks around to find himself still in the alleyway. He looks over to see the girl on the ground actually having spasms through her own body.

Naruto- What's going on-

He trips to the ground, still dizzy from that last vision.

**Kyuubi- Yeah, she's having a vision like yours. She'll snap out soon enough. By the way, she's a keeper kid. **

Naruto- (I fought her clansman for her. . . She fought Nagato of all people for me. . . )

**Kyuubi- Way to state the obvious. . . look. She's coming to.**

Naruto looks as she starts to sit up, her hand holding her head. She looks up to see Naruto having a similar reaction before she looks to the ground with a deep blush. Naruto, finally recovering after a bit, speaks.

Naruto- Yeah. . . say you were crying before, so you need some cheering up.

She barely responds as Naruto takes her hand to pull her to her feat. Naruto leads her through Konoha, back to Ichiraku Ramen.

Teuchi- Ah, if it isn't our newest big eater. Here again already?

Naruto- Trying to cheer someone up. . . I'll have a specialty mix of everything. Uh. . .

Hinata sits and looks down, almost like someone who's spirit is completely broken.

Naruto- Miso?

Hinata nods slightly.

Naruto- There we go.

Teuchi- ON IT!

Ayame comes out to chat with them.

Ayame- Awwww Hinata! You finally got a boyfriend?

Naruto quickly moves to defend against this point of view.

Naruto- Um. . . we just met. . .

Ayame- Oh. . . I didn't think she was that forward.

Naruto- Not a date. Stop it.

Ayame- Awwww. No gossip then. . .

Teuchi- Quit hassling them. Something's obviously up, so stop fishing for stuff to gossip with Ino about later.

They give Naruto and Hinata privacy as they start to eat their food. Naruto finally talks.

Naruto- What was wrong before. . . you know.

She doesn't respond.

Naruto- You were crying. . . don't know why, but it seems like something I could help with.

She finally speaks.

Hinata- I once had my birthright revoked. . .

Naruto almost tried to ask, but she cut him off by continuing.

Hinata- I had my right to be the heir of my clan taken by my own inability to harm those around me. My sister beat me when I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone. After that, everyone walked all over me for years. . .

Naruto almost questions what this has to do, but once again she cuts him off.

Hinata- I finally did what he wanted me to do. I took m spot back. I stopped holding back and being weak. I beat my sister into the ground. You would think he would be proud, that he would praise me. He didn't show any emotion at all. He still seemed callous towards me. . . my sister is in the hospital in emergency care, all over something he wanted to happen, and he seems to hate me for it. . .

Naruto then understood what she was getting at. He did the last thing she thought he'd do. He laughed.

Naruto- Then to hell with him. The only thing that matters is the recognition of those close to you. You must have those who care about you, having lived in this village your whole life.

She looks down, but has a small smile with tears falling from her face.

Hinata- I still feel like I failed.

Naruto- Then be a proud failure.

Naruto chuckles, using her own words from a life neither of them had had. She looks up, smiling more, but having a blush.

Hinata- What was that back there. . .

Naruto stopped everything, including breathing.

**Kyuubi- You fucked up.**

Damn it. Naruto wracks his brain trying to come up with an explanation.

Hinata- You know what? I don't care. . . thank you.

Naruto breathes again. He chuckles.

Naruto- Sorry. (I gotta get out before I can!)

**Kyuubi- Here you have someone from a high class clan who undoubtedly has all the information we need, and you wanna break for it? You really are an idiot.**

Naruto- So other than your clan, what other clans are there in the village. I already know the Nara and Akamichi.

Hinata quickly goes through a summary of all the clans, but leaves out two in particular.

Naruto- What about the Uchiha?

Hinata- Well, the only Uchiha left in the village is that jerk Sasuke. . .

Naruto- You're the first to say he's a jerk.

Hinata- He ignores all those who worry for him. He's gotten better over time, but ever since two and a half years ago. . . He's been more aggressive.

Naruto- What do you mean?

Hinata- Well, originally he and Sakura has a third teammate names Akira Sosuke. They went through the Chunin Exams, but Sasuke was attacked by Orochimaru. . . The sick snake wanted his eyes.

Naruto- (I remember how Itachi whooped his ass out of Akatsuki without much fight at all. . . hehe. Itachi's kind of a bad ass when you think about it.)

Hinata- Sasuke got the curse seal placed on him. Later on, during the Sand ans Sound invasion, Sasuke and Akira fought Gaara, but failed to stop him, Akira was horrible injured. He didn't recover until AFTER Sasuke got beaten down by Itachi.

Naruto nods. Itachi, once again, is the man providing the beat down with little to no effort.

Hinata- After Jiraiya and a team of Anbu got Tsunade to return to the village. A group of Orochimaru's men called the Sound Four came to retrieve Sasuke. . .

Naruto- Then what?

Hinata- Akira, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, even Tenten and Lee were holding them off. Sasuke arrived to help fight them along with Neji, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Sakura, and myself. When the ill leader, Kimimaro, came, the five all entered the second cursed seal state. They even activated Sasuke's second level, which caused him to go nuts. Sasuke started fighting everyone, while the Sound were just trying to make sure we didn't get Sasuke. They Akira got Sasuke to calm down, but died from full impalement from the leader of the five enemies. That battle was awful. Lee and Sasuke defeated Kimimaro. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura defeated Tayuya after Tayuya was injured by Akira before dying. Choji and I beat Jirobo. Neji killed Kidomaru, almost dying in the process. Shino and Kiba beat Sakon and Ukon. After that, Sasuke had his Mangakyo Sharingan. He's been training with Kakashi since to master it. The only reason I think he didn't go to Orochimaru is that he figured since Orochimaru is after him is cause he couldn't get Itachi's eyes.

Naruto nodded. He now had most of what he'd need for Obito. After this, he could just chill around and enjoy himself. They chatted for another good bit.

Naruto- You know there's a couple hours of light still left. Wanna just hang out?

Hinata looks away and pushes her fingers together. When did she start that?

Hinata- Sure. . .

Naruto- Good. Now, since I'm new here. Let's get the tour under way.

Hinata then starts the full tour of the village. Naruto met with Tenten(A girl Naruto had an even smaller reaction to than he did with Ino) and Shino(who Naruto laughed out loud when his vision consisted of when Naruto didn't recognize him. HAH. No change there.). They kept talking until, finally, Hinata made Naruto talk about himself.

Naruto- Well, let's take a look at who have been around me through my life. I have a sensei who can change moods on the flip of a dime(Obito/Tobi), another who never gives you any privacy(Zetsu), two guys who are absolutely nuts over their work(Sasori and Deidara), an almost psychotic religious man(Hidan), and equally psychotic realist(Kakuzu), a guy who is fishier than an actual shark(Kisame), an emo(Itachi), and an almost emotionless couple, one of which his overzealous about his way to help the world(Nagato and Konan).

Hinata- Sounds like an interesting family.

Naruto pauses. He never paused to think of them as family. Yeah, definitely not family. Although, he can't say he hated any of them honestly. . .

They continued for a while before Naruto saw a familiar spot of pink.

Hinata- Hey Sakura. . .

Sakura- Hey, Hinata. So, you were the one who told Naruto about me.

Naruto- What?

Sakura- You called me Sakura yesterday when I never gave you my name. I only know yours cause Ino told me.

Ino! That gossiping whore! Hinata, having also experienced Naruto's visions, played along.

Hinata- R-right. . I told him.

Sakura got a sly smile as Hinata gave her a look that actually made Sakura straighten up. The man next to Sakura simply leaned on a wall. Another slowly walks up, dressed in black pants with shuriken holster with a blue t-shirt with a wide turtle neck style around his neck(same as Sasuke's younger shirt.) He also has a sword slid into his belt behind his back. Naruto decided he wanted no more visions for the day so he started to leave.

Naruto- I'll see you later, Hinata. I gotta find an inn to stay at.

He walks passed the whole group.

Sakura- Come on Naruto, I could at least introduce you to Sai and Sasuke.

Sasuke, the man who had just arrived, walks passed Naruto as Naruto tries to keep going. . .

Both fall forward onto their knees. They both grasp their heads as they scream in searing pain. . .

_The background is completely blank. Everything white. In the expanding space, two children stand. Both of which are perhaps young grade-school age. They smile at each other. They extend their hands and loop their ring and pinky fingers._

Suddenly, the visions that normally appear happen. This time, however, it is an extremely violent start to overlap as both men scream in more and more pain.

_Naruto- Sasuke. . . why? _

_Sasuke- I don't know why. My body just moved. . . _

_Now, they charge at each other at the ages they are now. (Kage Summit Face Off) _

_Naruto- RASENGAN! _

_Sasuke- CHIDORI! _

_They clash, the background changing to an identical moment with them both 13. They blast away from each other. They continue to fight at the Valley of the End. _

_Sasuke- You've never experience the pain of having those bonds taken from you! What do you know about it!_

_Naruto- You're right. I don't know. But I know this bond, and I'm gonna fight for it! _

_Then two scenes overlap, one with the group walking away and Sasuke looking back at Naruto with a smug expression. The other is Naruto holding back a giant snake. _

_Naruto/Sasuke- Hey kid, you're not hurt are ya'? You scared-i-cat! _

_They then all stand together as a picture is taken. . . of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Then. . . the picture itself seems to be engulfed by flames as a final scene appears. Naruto and Sasuke stand against eachother, the ages they are now. Sasuke is engulfed in a purple skeletal structure with black flames emblazing it. Naruto, in-tern, shines gold as he gains fangs, claws, glowing chakra around his body imitating a cloak, along with seals marking the body. They look at each other with equally red eyes before charging. . ._

They both gasp for breath with their backs to each other.

Sasuke- Naruto. . .

Naruto- Sasuke. . .

Fight. . . initiated. Naruto vs Sasuke: Round 1. FIGHT!

Sasuke spins, drawing his sword and slashing. Naruto blocks with his kunai. Sasuke tries to sweep Naruto's leg, but a clone sweeps its leg into his to knock Sasuke off footing. The clone thrusts with a rasengan in hand. The original grips Sasuke's sword hand to hold him in place.

Sasuke- Chidori Stream!

Lightning surges, blasting both Naruto's causing both to poof away. Suddenly, the real Naruto blasts through the smoke with another rasengan. Sasuke, not having time to make chidori, channels the lightning into his sword and slashes into the rasengan. It clashes, the rasengan is cancelled, but Sasuke's sword blasts up into the sky. The slide apart.

Hinata- Naruto!

Sakura- Sasuke! STOP!

Sasuke charges lightning into his hand and whips his arm forward, launching a lightning wolf at Naruto. The attack is completely absorbed into a spinning wind shuriken with a mass in its center being held by three Narutos.

Naruto- Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!

Sasuke- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!

The giant fireball launches at Naruto. Knowing fire trumps wind, Naruto simply opts to redirect the attack. He thrusts the attack into the fireball, launching both moves into the sky. It explodes in a flaming inferno in the sky like a second sun. The area gains a red tint. Sasuke, catching Naruto off guard, knees him in the jaw. Naruto poofs as the other two Narutos charge each with a rasengan in hand. Sasuke charges, with two chidoris. Sasuke clashes with both Narutos at once. The attacks clash, but the Narutos simple get knocked back a little while Sasuke is launched back rolling on the ground. He rolls to his feet, grabbing his sword off the ground. The light goes back to normal. He gets into a bottojutsu stance(think Kenshin). He slashes at Naruto, who parries the sword over his head as the clone runs around him to punch him. Sasuke catches the punch with his free hand as the first Naruto slides under his clone to up kick Sasuke in the jaw, launching him into the sky. Sasuke looks around as a dozen Naruto's close in from all sides with rasengans.

Naruto- Rasengan Barrage!

Sasuke- Chidori Stream Rotation!

Copying the movements of Neji and using it with his technique. He channels the lightning around him and spins to lash it out in all directions, hitting the clones before they could get to him. He starts to descend to see Naruto charging a double rasengan with a clone. The clone throws him up at Sasuke, who charges chidori. They close in AND. . . both attacks disappear from their hands. Both look in surprise as a hand lands on each of their wrists. They fall to the ground and land, still being held by the silver haired jonin with them. They both look at him at his Mangekyo Sharingan returns to normal. They both look down to find themselves restricted by ink snakes as Sai closes in. Sakura and Hinata rush over.

Kakashi- Calm down a bit guys. I know I was late, but picking fights with strangers is hardly a good way to pass the time.

Sasuke- Kakashi-

Kakashi- I know, I felt it too.

He looks to Naruto. Naruto, having just had a super seizurem, has no problem dealing with his current visions from Kakashi.

Kakashi- Now, we have a mission. I suggest Naruto here comes with us. Hinata, since you know him best, you can come as well.

Naruto glares at him.

**Kyuubi- Well, I stand corrected from earlier. NOW, you fucked up. **


	6. Revival: Team Seven

You know, one would usually find being in the Hokage's office to be an honor. Some would kill for a chance to meet this "beauty", but something says this isn't going to be fun. Our familiar blonde sits in a chair directly in front of the desk of the slug queen. The fellow blonde glares at him with an annoyed expression. Naruto glances to the window to find a man with a wild mane of white hair and a red tunic. He guessed that was Jiraiya. He looked to the other side to find Kakashi. He knew Sasuke and Sai were both sitting in chairs directly beside Naruto. Sakura and Hinata were back towards to door, also sitting down. The nervous looking assistant, named Shizune, walks in and takes a spot next to Tsunade.

Tsunade- So, let me get this straight. Both collapsed in pain, woke up to immediately attack each other, this boy not only knows the rasengan, but a completed version of it. He isn't from this village, and the only person to vouch for him is Hinata. Am I correct?

They all glare at Naruto.

Naruto- Mostly. . .

They all glare harder at him.

Tsunade- That being said, Sasuke also has no idea why he really started the fight in the first place. Since there is mutual blame here, we can choose to ignore this incident. Although, Naruto is it, we need to question you a little.

Naruto- (fuck)

Tsunade- Team Kakashi, you may leave. I'll have a mission for you later. Although, Sai, Danzo wants your services back, so you will be absent for this next mission.

Sai- Yes, lady hokage.

Sai nods to Sasuke and Sakura before bowing to Kakashi and leaving. The rest of Team Kakashi leaves after, but Sasuke seems reluctant. Hinata stays as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizuna, and Kakashi have a quiet exchange of glances.

Tsunade- Shizune, take Hinata out until we are done.

Shizune walks Hinata out, leaving Naruto to deal with the visions in his head from the group of mentors from his other life.

Jiraiya- Who are you?

Naruto- Naruto. . .

Kakashi- Last name?

Naruto- . . . . . . . . I don't know.

Naruto was truthful. He hasn't introduced himself to anyone with his last name cause he didn't know it. He heard it in one of his visions. Uzumaki? He wanted to confirm it before he started using that, however.

Tsunade- ugh. Where did you learn the rasengan?

Naruto didn't answer. Obito had reverse engineered the technique, having been taught by the fourth and using his sharingan to copy its properties back when the fox had attacked the leaf. Once Naruto had learned it, Obito immediately wanted Naruto to improve upon it. Thus, the rasenshuriken.

Naruto- I can't answer that either. . .

Kakashi- Then you know that we can't leave you. The only people who know that move are myself, Jiraiya, the fourth hokage Minato, and now you. Who taught you that move. It wasn't any of us. Minato has been dead, and this is our first time meeting you.

Tsunade- You said that I was "mostly" correct in what I said. Define that answer please.

Naruto- Well, you said I'm not from this village. That's where you're wrong. That's why I'm here.

He was honest enough. That was the truth. Jiraiya, however, took on a giddy look on his face.

Jiraiya- Kid is fine. Let's leave him be.

Tsunade- What!?

Jiraiya- I know both of you are thinking what I am. Do you honestly think he'll be an threat?

Kakashi- You have a small point, but still. . .

Tsunade- I'll go with Jiraiya here, but since I do, Jiraiya, go take this kid for some new clothes. His current set is torn to shreds by Sasuke. Sasuke will need to change before his mission later as well. Hinata can be our little monitor for Naruto here, Jiraiya, you keep an eye out. Agreed?

Naruto dropped his jaw. He got off that easily? Jiraiya sort of smiled and motioned Naruto to the door. Kakashi left out the window. Once in the hall, Naruto met with Hinata again who agreed to go shopping with them.

They go through the marketplace. Hinata tries to get Naruto in purple. Yeah, wasn't gonna happen. She got an all golden outfit that made him look like a pimp. She thought it would go with his hair. Jiraiya stopped that nightmare before it happened. Finally, Jiraiya found the true golden find.

Naruto- I don't know. . .

He knew why he was uncomfortable in this outfit.

Jiraiya- It goes well for ya'.

Naruto- Yeah, but-

Hinata- I-I think it looks good.

Naruto- I guess so. I'll take it.

Naruto walks out with orange pants with a shuriken holster, a black undershirt, and an orange and black jacket with the Uzumaki red swirl symbol on the back. He was uncomfortable cause it was the exact outfit from his other life. He found it weird, but nice at the same time. Only difference, no headband. He tied a blank headband he had before around his forehead. It bore no symbol, showing he wasn't from any village. He felt the outfit was complete. They chatted for awhile until Jiraiya left to do something called "research". Naruto shrugged it off, not knowing what he meant. Hinata, however. . .

Hinata- I wish someone would beat him down.

Naruto couldn't stifle a laugh.

Naruto- What?

Hinata- Research to him is spying on g-girls in t-the bathhouse. . .

Naruto laughed out even louder. Not at her, but at his idea.

Naruto- Then why don't you do it then?

Hinata tensed up red faced.

Hinata- I-I could n-never . . .

Naruto- Sure you could. Just- huh?

They end up at the gate as they see Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Temari.

Naruto- What's up?

Temari- Sorry, no time for introductions. We need to leave, NOW.

Kakashi- The Kazekage has been kidnapped by a group called Akatsuki. We need to get him back. Now, let's go.

Naruto tensed up. Shit, he forgot about the plans starting to move forward. However, this is good. He can go to see both Sharingan users in action to complete Obito's objective. He wouldn't even need to fight. Just watch. Team Kakashi plus Temari rush out the gate. Naruto stands there and looks at Hinata.

Hinata- What?

Naruto- I gotta go. . .

Hinata- . . . Okay. Why?

Naruto- It's part of why I'm here. Besides, I'll be back. I'll find ya' when I'm back, okay?

Hinata smiles and looks at him.

Hinata- O-okay!

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Team Kakashi makes it to the desert, only to stop to find a certain blonde.

Naruto- Yo.

Kakashi- What are you doing?

Naruto- I'm coming with.

Sakura- What?

Kakashi- Go back.

Naruto- See, I coulda' just caught up with you, but then you would've made me go back, so I went on ahead enough so you wouldn't have the time to. So, either you just accept it, or arrive late to your mission. Think of this as an apology for that scrap with Sasuke.

Sasuke and him exchange glares. Sasuke looks away.

Sasuke- Whatever.

Sakura- Weirdo.

Kakashi- Ugh. Fine, Naruto.

The blonde smiles as the five ninja make it to the Sand Village. They quickly rush through as Sakura begins treating Temari's brother. After a while, he comes to. They debrief him.

Kakashi- Okay. . . what happened?

Kankuro- I got my ass kicked. Akatsuki members are stronger than I thought.

Temari- Did you face the one who took Gaara?

Kankuro- No, it was his partner. It was the Red Sand.

Naruto tensed. Sasori. That means Deidara was the one who took the Kazekage.

Sasuke- Do we have any way to track them?

Kankuro- Yeah, I got a piece of his clothing here.

His puppet unclenched its hand to reveal a piece of the ripped off cloak.

Kakashi- Thank you, Kakuro. We will get him back.

Kankuro- You better.

Chiyo- I'm coming as well.

They all turn to the old bat behind them.

Naruto- Who the hell are you?

Temari whacks him over the head with her closed fan.

Temari- SHOW RESPECT! SHE IS ONE OF THE ELDER SIBLINGS!

Chiyo- I'm coming because it is Sasori you will be facing. I want to see me grandson again.

Naruto tensed again. Sasuke noticed this.

Sasuke- So one of the ones we'll be facing is your grandson. The other fights using clay explosives. One of them will give us information about my brother.

Kakashi- Right. I just received a messenger hawk. Team Gai is sent out as backup. I'll send Pakkun to lead them in our direction. We'll follow Sasori's scent and find Gaara. Then, we're in for a fight.

Chiyo- Let's go.

They travel a good ways as they find themselves reaching forests again.

Sakura- So Naruto, why did you come with us?

Naruto- well. . .

Sasuke- Cause he knows Akatsuki. . .

They all stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke- I saw how you tensed up at any mention of specific members of the organization. You have a history with them, don't you.

Naruto remained quiet.

Sakura- Then that's a good thing. After all, we're going to be fighting them, so that proves Naruto is on our side.

Kakashi- It doesn't actually. After all, as soon as the fight starts, Naruto could just turn on us all, bringing a handicap onto us.

Naruto- I'm not fighting at all.

The statement surprised them all.

Naruto- My reasons are my own, but just know that I'm not fighting for them. That doesn't mean I'm fighting for you either. Observe and document, so to speak.

Kakashi- So it's like you're not even here. Got it. Then it's the same as if we were doing this mission normally. Just like that they enter a clearing. They all stop when confronted with a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. They all look in shock to see the raven hair and crimson eyes.

Itachi- Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, it's good to see you again.

They all look at Naruto this time.

Naruto- (I'm boned.)


	7. Obstacles Meetings

Sasuke- You. . . Know each other?!

Sakura takes a step away from Naruto. Before Naruto can respond, Itachi speaks up.

Itachi- Of course, he IS after all one of Akatsuki's prizes.

Naruto sweat drops as Itachi speaks. He's going to ruin the whole thing!

Itachi- But he slipped from us. I guess I'll have to take him after I kill you, Sasuke.

Naruto calms down at this.

Naruto- (so that's the plan. Akatsuki still has to fight me if I'm around these guys, so having them act like they're my enemies will help Konoha trust me.)

**Kyuubi- Although, the flip side is we have to fight them too.**

Naruto looks Itachi in the eye and steps up beside Sasuke as if the two will fight him. Sasuke puts his hand in front of Naruto.  
Sasuke- He's MINE.

Naruto stands back to watch as Sasuke and Itachi simply stare at each other. Naruto, at first, wonders when they will fight.

Naruto- Genjutsu. . .

Sakura puts her hand on Naruto's back and starts to pump her chakra, just in case. Sasuke and Itachi still stand against each other. Finally, Sasuke buckles and zones out as Itachi walks forward.

Itachi- Foolish brother, you still dont understa-

A chidori rips through Itachi's chest. Kakashi wrenches his arm out of Itachi.

Sasuke- RELEASE!

Sasuke comes back to normal. He looks down at the bleeding clansman.

Itachi- You made is seem like you lost so Kakashi could get an opening against me. . . clever.

Sasuke- You can't win.

Kakashi- Not against all of us.

Itachi- On the contrary. . .

His body turns to crows as they fly into the sky to reform into him.

Itachi- I'm not here to win in the first place. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!

Sasuke- Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!

The volley of fireballs all clash in mid-air. Itachi falls towards the ground at Sasuke to leaps at him, chidori in hand. They meet in the middle, as Sasuke's chidori passes right through Itachi.

Sasuke- (clone)

The real Itachi grabs Sasuke's chidori arm from behind the clone, using it as cover. Itachi pulls Sasuke over his shoulder and throws Sasuke towards the ground. Itachi lands on the ground, more hand signs flying.  
Kakashi- Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb.  
Itachi- Earth Style: Mud Wall.

The wall rises behind Itachi to block a barrage of earth bullets. Itachi stops his hand signs when his vision clouds.  
Sasuke- Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!

Kakashi- Lightning Blade!

Just before vision starts to fail more, Kakashi blows through the wall behind Itachi. The attack hits, until Itachi poofs to reveal a log. Itachi looks down from the top of his wall, barely seeing Kakashi's form in the mist.

Itachi- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!

Sasuke- Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!

The water dragon, made from the water in the mist, clashes with the fireball, turning to steam, further obscuring vision. Suddenly Kakashi catches his Lightning Blade into Itachi's gut as a second charges into his left hand. Kakashi rips through Itachi's body, leaping into the sky. Just before descending back down he yells.

Kakashi- Double Lightning Quake!

Like a bolt of lightning, he strikes back down at Itachi, blasting through the entire mud wall, or what was left of it. The mist fades as the peanut gallery see the result of the fight. Sasuke appears beside Kakashi over Itachi's body.

Itachi- You used the mist to obscure my vision, then you know-

Sasuke- Using the Mangekyo Sharingan destroys your vision. I've been forbidden from using it until after I kill you, but we know that you HAVE used it.

Kakashi- So we used the mist to obscure all our visions, but knew you would be at the biggest disadvantage. I have my sense of smell to help. Sasuke just needed to provide the right support. You can thank Zabuza for the tactic when you see him.

Sasuke- Chidori!

He impales Itachi in the heart to finish the fight. Naruto looks at the corpse, no emotion on his face.

Kakashi- Let's move on, we can come back later.

Sasuke- It can't have been that easy.

Naruto-Look at the face.

All- What?

Naruto- The face will peel off, showing a completely different person. That would be why he didn't use the Mangekyo. A technique that kills the victim, but turns them into a pseudo Akatsuki member for a time.

They take a closer look at the corpse. Sasuke rips the face off, then promptly clenches his teeth in anger.

Sasuke- DAMN IT!

Sakura- Sasuke, we'll get him. Give it time. At least we know you're at the very least on his level. He'll be afraid now.

Sasuke- . . . right.

Chiyo walks over, finally deciding to chime in with her two cents.

Chiyo- This man is one of the most respected council members of the Sand. . .

They all look at the dead man.  
Chiyo- Those rotten bastards. . . To use such underhanded methods.

Naruto smirks.

Naruto- Says the puppet master who doesn't fight herself and simply poisons her enemies. Same principle. Never risk your own neck when you don't have to, right?

Kakashi- Enough! We need to keep moving. . .

Chiyo glares at Naruto as they continue on. They start jumping through the forest. Time for small talk.

Kakashi- Naruto, which one is it?

Naruto- Huh?

Kakashi- It's the Nine Tails isn't it. One of "akatsuki's prizes". . .

Naruto- . . . right.

Kakashi- Thought so.

Sakura- Wait! I thought the fourth killed that damned thing. What the hell?

Sasuke- A demon can't be killed for good. It's more likely than it was sealed into Naruto somehow after it reformed.

Naruto didn't answer. He didn't care for secrets anymore. They just needed to stay away from the Natuo- Akatsuki connection.

Kakashi- More likely? Yes. Correct? No. . .

Naruto perked up at this even.

Naruto- What?

Kakashi was the one who didn't answer this time.  
Kakashi- We're coming up on it.

They land in a river in front of the entrance of a cave. . . blocked by a huge fuck off sized boulder.

Sakura- Alright, so what do we have this time.

Kakashi- Seals, likely a few more. They'll have to be removed simultaneously. We need Guy's tea-

Guy- YOU RANG KAAAAAKASHIIIII!

Naruto jerks his head around and . . . and. . . eyebrows. . . green. . . so much green. Might Guy, flanked by a mini version of himself, a brunette packed to the teeth with scrolls, and a Hyuuga.

Naruto- ummm. . .

Guy- Who's the new kid? Your teams never gonna compare if you keep switching out members myyyy rival.

Kakashi then decided to look at Guy.

Kakashi- Oh Guy, you're here!

Guy slumps over like a child who's been ignored. Naruto stifles a laugh.

Naruto- My name's Naruto, and you are?

Guy- Might Guy, Kakashi's eternal rival. We are both now tied 50 to 50 wins and losses to prove which of us is the more youthful splendid ninja.

Naruto- I vote Kakashi because he doesn't use the word "youthful".

Lee- Fool! Guy sensei is the greatest in all the world! I am Rock Lee. I will prove that one day I will become a splendid ninja as well!

Naruto feels a familiar pang in his head. Sasuke, once again, notes the change in his composure.

_Lee stands in front of Naruto. _

_Lee- A failure to defeat a genius through shear will alone. Now, would that not make a splendid battle indeed. Although, if you were to end up fighting him, that would be okay too. _

_It then flashes to Lee kicking away a sound nin with bones projected from his body. _

_Lee- Naruto, go. I will hand him. _

_Naruto- But-_

_Lee holds up his thumb, still turned away from Naruto._

_Lee- You promised Sakura. You are not one to break a promise, and if I can help fulfill that promise, then it's worth it. _

Naruto then reaches his hand out to shake hands with Lee.

Naruto- Nice to meet you. Next.

Tenten- I'm Tenten. Weapons master.

Naruto feels next to nothing, remembering only her face. Wow, she was a waste. Next.

Neji- I am Neji Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga doesn't even regard him as he walks passed Naruto. Naruto's pang returns.

_Neji destroys a clone. _

_Neji- You thought you could be Hokage? It's absurd, never. Think about those few who ever become Hokage. They were born, destined, for it. You? You're nothing but a failure. _

_It then shows Naruto channeling the Fox's chakra. _

_Neji- Why? How are you able to keep fighting! _

_Naruto looks up._

_Naruto- Because someone called me a failure. . . I'm gonna prove em' wrong! _

_Then Naruto is standing over Neji, being proclaimed the victor. _

_Naruto- Don't ever say you can't change who you are! _

_It then shows Naruto talking to Hinata, now their ages. _

_Hinata- Ever since you beat Neji. . . He opened his eyes. Me and him have become close. It's like I have my brother back. _

_She smiles but shies away from him. It then changes to a familiar scene. Naruto is charging up chakra against the Ten Tails as Hinata, Neji, and Hiashi Hyuuga all try to defend him. Another hail of spikes are launched at Naruto as Hinata jumps in the way, only to be saved by Neji, who saved her. _

_Naruto- Why would you go this far for me. . . sacrificing your own life?_

_Neji looks up, the most sincere smile of his life. _

_Neji- Because. . . I was called a genius._

Naruto snapps out of it before anyone asks.

Naruto- Let's move on.

Kakashi- Neji, locate the other seals so we can continue. I'll take this seal.

He appears by the seal and looks expectantly. Neji gives the locations of the others as they hand out headset radios to keep communication up. They leave as they wait a few minutes.

Kakashi- We're ready.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Chiyo stand back as Sakura gets into her stance.

Kakashi- 3. 2. 1. NOW!

Kakashi rips the seal off and jumps down as Sakura jumps in and crushes the giant boulder. Naruto, seeing her strength, gulps. Sasuke looks at him, still emotionless.

Sasuke- I know.

Kakashi- Inside, NOW!

They all fall into formation. Kakashi and Sasuke jump in on the right. Sakura and Chiyo take the left. Naruto takes the middle. They make it inside to see a redhead laying on the ground, eyes closed.

Sasuke- Gaara!

Naruto quickly gets uncomfortable. He stands there staring RIGHT at Deidara.

Deidara- Hey, kiddo'. What's up?

Sasori- No time for small talk. These annoyances are going to have to die.

Naruto almost panics. He looks to Kakashi.

Kakashi- Guy, get here now.

A pause causes an creeping silence.

Kakashi- They are all caught in a trap, fighting copies of themselves.

Naruto perks up.

Deidara- Well, what now? If you want the body. . . take it. We don't need it.  
Chiyo- I'll take my grandson.

Sakura- I'll get your back.

Kakashi- We needed Sai for this mission. From what we know, this guy likes to take to the air. Sai would be a big help.

Sasuke- We got him.

Deidara- Say. . . you're Itachi's little brother aren't ya?

Sasuke stares at him.

Deidara- How about this? If you beat my art, I'll tell you where Itachi is.

Sasuke- Deal.

Sasuke launches a fireball right at Deidara.

Kakashi- Naruto, help out Guy's team! We have this.

Naruto nods. He looks at Deidara, who nods at him as well.

Naruto- (No one die.)

Naruto turns and rushes out of the cave. He summons a clone.

Naruto- Stay and monitor the fight. If anyone is about to die, do what you can.

The clone nods.


	8. Stronger Than Yesterday My Ass!

An orange blur zips through the trees. Naruto, who had spread his clones out in all directions, simply waiting for a clone to alert him to the location of one of the members of team Guy.

Naruto- Damn it. . . I needed one of those headsets.

He stops on the top of a tall tree looking out to the forest.

Naruto- Shouldn't be this hard to find two bushy browed fags in jump suits, a trigger happy gir- THERE!

He turns and rushes off to his left.

**Kyuubi- Are you sure you want to help them? We may have to kill them later.**

Naruto- I know. . . but if it comes to that, then it comes to that. Until then, no one dies.

He runs in silence until finally arriving in a open area with a small stream dividing the two fighters.

Naruto- It's go ti- wha!

He almost trips over a giant shuriken as he jumps back avoid several explosions engulfing his vision. He lands to see Tenten looking up into the sky. He looked up to see another Tenten in the sky. She unravels three scrolls as weapons pour out of them for her to launch at the one on the ground. As soon as the first kunai and an oversized shuriken land next to the Tenten on the ground, they explode. Tenten one gets engulfed in the debris as Tenten two launches dozens of weapons into the dust clouding the area. Tenten two lands as the debris clears. Tenten looks unsurprised as she finds a small structure made of locked tower shields stands locked together, two by one, with one on top. The shields blast apart as Tenten one stands unharmed. Naruto stands back until he can see which is the real one.

Tenten two- Die you damn imitation!

That settles it. Tenten two pulls her hands back as all the scattered weapons on the ground spring towards Tenten two. She swings her hands around her head as all the weapons, having wiring connecting them to her grip, spin around her, as if in orbit. She whips all the weapons at Tenten one. Tenten one summons a demon wind shuriken and launches it at Tenten two. The fake then does hand signs. Tenten gets worried.

Tenten clone- Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!

Several dozen wind mill shuriken appear as three slice through the wiring for Tenten's attack. Her weapons all scatter, losing control. Tenten jumps one shadow shuriken as the original shuriken torpedoes towards her. A giant shuriken smacks into the demon wind, knocking it aside. The giant shuriken then poofs into Naruto, holding the demon wind shuriken the clone Tenten threw. He launches it back, throwing a kunai after it. The fake then summons a naginata as she spin parries both away. The kunai landing in the ground by her right. The kunai poofs into another Naruto, sweeping her leg out. She slashes the clone while trying to keep balance. The original closes the distance too fast to clash blades with the naginata, pushing her further back. Naruto backs off with a smirk. The fake Tenten barely has time to turn its head to see the double rasengan to the eye. The clones body is thrown across the clearing, smashing into the side of the stream, top half in th water with her legs hanging over. The stream starts to tint red. Naruto cancels his clones and looks to Tenten, looking dumbfounded at how easily he could take her out if he wanted.

Tenten- Um. . . thanks. . .

Naruto- My clones are closing in on Guy. He'll win with the help. I'm going to get Lee. You get Neji. Go West.

Tenten- Got it!

She rushes to help the Hyuuga as Naruto sprints off towards Lee's location. Naruto almost trips, seeing the images and memories of the clones sent to help Guy. . .

Naruto- God damn. . . the clones won't be much help there, and I should expect the same sort of thing from Lee.

He rushes through the trees and branches until jumping to the side of a falling tree. He lands on the ground while catching a glimpse of a green blur. He blocks a round house kick to the face and skids back 15 yards. He looks up to see Lee, hair flowing upwards with red skin. He charges Naruto, full speed, before disappearing. Naruto tries to react, only to be kicked into the sky. He looks around as the Lee he saw is punched in the jaw mid air by the real Lee. Naruto looks around as the two Lees battle each other for control. Naruto summons two clones, still hanging in the air. The first clone grabs the second's arm and launches it.

Naruto- Lee, Setup!

Lee- LEAF HURRICANE!

The clone Lee is blown back by the spinning blur that is the real Lee. The clone is intercepted by Naruto's clone, who tackle him down. The fake spins out of Naruto's grip and elbows it, dissipating he clone. Through the smoke, Naruto barrels through clashing a rasengan onto the fake's guard. The fake is blown into the ground, landing on his feet, causing an indention into the ground. Naruto and Lee land away, opposing him. The clone gets up.

Lee- I can take him out if you by me some time.

Naruto- How much time?

Lee- About thirty seconds. Both he and I are at the fifth gate. If I can go into the sixth, I can take him out, as long as he's still in the fifth. I need you to run interference so he cannot do the same.

Naruto- Not a problem.

Lee- How will you answer the speed difference?

Naruto- (Fox. . .) I have my ways.

Naruto rushes the fake as Lee takes his stance to concentrate. The fake almost blurs out of vision as it goes to jab Naruto in the jaw. Suddenly, Naruto's hand catches the hand as he is engulfed in a glowing aura of red, taking the shape of a fox. Lee even stops to look.

Lee-(. . . tails?. . . two tails?)

Naruto looks the fake in the eye, hoping to find fear. He knew he wouldn't be AS fast as the fake in the fifth gate, but he could keep up.

Naruto- Ahhh. . . the GREAT equalizer.

He swipes his hand at the fake as it jumps back. The fake is caught, however, but a red chakra arm. Naruto whips his arm up and down, send the Lee into the sky and into the ground. He tries to pull the fake in, but it rips out of Naruto's grip as the Lee ducks a punch, performing Leaf Whirlwind, taking Naruto's footing away. He halts his spinning by using the spinning force to jab Naruto in the rib, launching him back. The fake looks at Lee, who's power was starting to skyrocket. It sprints for Lee to attack him before stopping just before Lee. He looks down to find a chakra arm, coming up from the ground, holding his legs. Another chakra arm grips his body, along with both the tails of the clone Naruto that was left from earlier. The fake then turns his head to see Naruto, charging a fox chakra rasengan

It turns back to Lee.

Lee- Sixth Gate: Gate of Joy Open!

Lee disappears, uppercutting the fake into the air. Lee appears in front of it as Naruto leaps at it from behind.

Lee- MORNING PEACOCK!

Naruto- RASENGAN!

The rasengan digs into the fake as Lee pounds it further into the attack as the fake is completely eradicated. They drop to the ground, both deactivating their respective modes. Lee keels over, but Naruto catches him.

Naruto- I gotcha. We gotta get Neji.

Lee- Guy sensei?

Naruto- I just got the memories from those other clones. They used the same strategy we just used. He's fine.

Naruto has his clone support Lee as they make their way to the final area.

Lee- What. . . was that chakra?

Naruto- hmm?

Lee- From before. . . that powerful chakra you gained instantly evened out against the power of a gates master at the fifth gate. What was it?

Naruto- You know what Gaara is, right?

Lee- Yeah?

Naruto let the silence answer Lee's question. They ran in silence until he spoke up.

Lee- Good to have you guard our backs.

Naruto smirks, seeing that one person didn't care at all about that little secret. They most on until they find two Neji's palming each other. They stand apart. One stands, losing blood from a useless right arm. The other finds himself barely able to hold his position, standing over a downed Tenten.

Lee- TENTEN!

Naruto lands as his clone lets Lee stand with Tenten, who props herself up against a rock.

Tenten- He shut me down. Got 64 palms on me. I managed to get his arm though when Neji had him off guard. Neji's been fighting since that, but. . .

Naruto- He's getting tired whereas the fake isn't weakening at all.

Neji- Yeah. . .

Naruto- That's how they operate. I'll take it out for ya'.

Neji- And how would a brat like you do that?

Naruto walks passed him and does his signature hand sign.

Naruto- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

One hundred clones appear in the clearing. The Narutos pair up to all charge rasengan.

Tenten- Second verse, same as the first.

Naruto stands back as his clones all charge the fake Neji. It uses rotation to block the first wave, until the rotation is completely overtaken. The fake gets up to duck another rasengan. He palms the clone away before air palming another coming from the side. He jumps back to dodge three more rasengans. He tries to use rotation again, but four rasengans clash against it as it forms, blasting through and hitting the fake. After the fake is blasted into the ground, it shakily stands up. All the Naruto clones poof away as the real Naruto walks right up to it. Naruto grabs it by the throat and holds it off the ground. In an attempt to struggle, it pumps out chakra, as if to you rotation, but only produces a slight breeze to Naruto. He crushes its throat. The fake falls to the ground dead. Naruto walks back.

Naruto- Done. . . Although, if it makes you feel better, it DID have an arm injured.

Neji glares at Naruto as Guy enters the scene, leaning on a Naruto clone.

Guy- Alright, we gotta help out Kakashi's team. Let's head out!

Neji helps Tenten as Lee and Guy are supported by Naruto's clones. Naruto leads the way back to squad seven's location. Guy taps his headset.

Guy- Kakashi, Naruto helped us out. We're bringing the cavalry.

A voice rang over the headsets as everyone but Naruto gets a surprised look.

Naruto- What?

Neji- Apparantly, one of the Akatsuki tried to detonate the entire area with a massive bomb.

Naruto- (C0? No, a massive bomb implies C3.)

The headsets get more noise as Naruto assumes there's more.

Guy- The Akatsuki then seemed to blow himself up, but Kakashi used his sharingan to stop both explosions. He's out cold with Sakura tending to him.

Lee- We need to hurry! I must protect Sakura!

Naruto- Then come on!

Naruto charges red chakra through his body. Not enough to get the cloak, but enough to help him speed ahead of the group.


	9. Saving The Coon!

A crater. . .

That's what is left when Deidara is contained somewhere. Naruto reaches the edge of the oddly misshapen crater, as if it were caused by spread out explosions instead of one main one.

Naruto- Deidara could still be alive. I need to save Sasori somehow. . .

The clone stares on as Sasuke stands off against five puppets. That's all Sasori is down to. Chiyo is tended to by Sakura as Sasuke has taken up the full fight. The red headed puppet in the center speaks for the five.

Sasori- I'll give you credit where it's due. You're definitely Itachi's brother.

Sasuke- Where is he?

Sasori- What makes you think I know? We partner up in teams of two so we're not alone, but we never meet up with other teams. I have no idea.

Sasuke- What is your association with Naruto?

Naruto's clone tenses up. Fucking asshole!

**Kyuubi- Called it. **

Naruto- Shove it.

Sasori glares at Sasuke for a while.  
Sasori- He's not my enemy, and he's not yours either. Personally I like him, although he IS one of our prizes. That satisfy you?

Sasuke- For now.

Sasuke speeds forward as a fodder puppet armed with a sword charges. The puppet slashes through the image of Sasuke, the real one appearing behind the clone to grapple the puppet and smash it into the ground. Upon using the same tactic clone Itachi had in his last battle, He turns to Sasori, who's arms fold up revealing two cannon barrels. Sasuke flies through the hand signs as the last three puppets surround him.

Sasuke- Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!

Sasori launches two fireballs which clash with Sasuke's jutsu. Smoke and debris cloud the area as a puppet above pours out poisonous gas into the debris. The second puppet shoots out explosive tags into the smoke. Suddenly. . .

Sasuke- Wind Style: Vortex Jutsu!

A small cyclone sends the flames from the explosions, along with the poisonous air, up to the poison puppet, setting it on fire. Sasuke, in the open, ducks a slash from the last puppet. Blades extend from its arms, legs, head, and chest as it spins like a top towards Sasuke. Sasuke slashes through all the blades with lightning charges through is sword. He looks to the puppet with the explosive tags as he's engulfed by another wave of fireballs. Sasori smirk fades after finding that Sasuke is not there.

Sasori- A shadow clone.

Sasuke- Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!

A hand shoots up grabbing the puppet leg of the explosives puppet. It is then crushed into the ground as dust uplifts to cause a cloud of smoke. Sasuke stands there as it clears.

Sasori- You ARE good.

Sasuke and Sasori charge, Sasori using spinning blades as a buzz saw, Sasuke charging a chidori. Sasuke rips through Sasori, blowing his body apart. Sasuke skids to a halt, scanning the parts for Sasori's heart. Naruto's clone rushes in. Sasuke scans the area as a half shattered puppet rises behind Sakura and Chiyo. Sasuke charges chidori again and rushes full speed. Sakura barely turns in time to see the puppet, before seeing Naruto punch the puppet down from above, stopping it and saving Sakura. Sasuke stops. He looks at Naruto as Naruto looks up.

Naruto- I'm just a clone, everyone else is fine. They'll be here any second.

With that the clone picks up Sasori's heart, a sort of box containing his heart and his soul. Sasuke lets his Sharingan recede as he tends to Kakashi.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Everyone gathers around the body of the Kazekage. Guy, Lee, Neji, and Kakashi lay resting, Kakashi half comatose. Chiyo gathers her power as she uses her jutsu, sacrificing her own life to save Gaara. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto each donate some chakra to help the jutsu pull through. Chiyo then falls to the ground and passes. Gaara's eyes flutter as he slowly stands to see his saviors.

Gaara- Wha. . . what is going on?

Lee slaps his hand onto Gaara's shoulder with his signature smile.

Lee- You, my friend, have become one of a lucky few to live through death! May your youth live on!

They all look at Lee, the moment killer.

Sakura- What crazy horse here is saying is that we were sent after you, we couldn't stop them from getting your demon, I'm afraid. Chiyo also gave her life to bring you back. . .

Gaara looks almost touched to find that Chiyo sacrificed herself. Sasuke finally chimes it.

Sasuke- She did her duty. We can't have you dying yet. I still need to pay you back for the chunin exams.

Naruto almost blanks out seeing how chummy Sasuke sounded towards Gaara. He stayed back until Tenten brought his existence up.

Tenten- Although, we DID have help. We had Naruto, here. He's a jinchuuriki too!

Gaara's eyes flash to Naruto, who sheepishly scratches the back of his head with a nervous grin. Gaara walks over to him and extends his hand.  
Gaara- I thank you. I am Gaara of the Sand, former jinchuuriki of the One tailed Shukaku.

Naruto hesitantly grips Gaara's hand.

_Gaara- Let's see how your friendship measures against my HATRED! _

_Gaara- I live for only myself. I love only myself._

_Gaara- My demon is just as real as yours. _

_Naruto- We're the same. I almost became you, except I had someone save me from that darkness. . . _

_Naruto, now 13 again, stands on the snout of Shukaku the Sand Spirit. Red chakra pours around him as he stares Gaara down and jumps right at him. Gaara uses the sand making up Shukaku to restrict Naruto mid air. _

_Naruto- God. . . DAMN IT! _

_He crashes his head into Gaara's as they hand there. The sand forming the Shukaku cracks and crumbles. Both combatants land on the top of a tree, staring each other down. Upon the reverse summoning of Gamabunta, they jump at one another. The battle ends in one punch as Naruto flattens him. _

_Naruto, now the age he is now, stands in a field with Gaara, as he is now, shaking hands just as they are. They smile at each other. _

_Naruto- It'll be good to have the Kazekage owe me one when I become Hokage. _

Naruto grip becomes firm as he smirks at him.

Naruto- No problem! My name's Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox!

Sasuke seems to not care as all the other leaf shinobi seem to visibly shutter. They regain composure, however, as they proceed to escort Gaara back to the Sand.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

They reach the Sand Village outer wall as they start to walk inside. Gaara walks in silence until he stops dead in his tracks.

Sand Shinobi- LORD KAZEKAGE HAS RETURNED!

An uproar of cheers fills to village as everyone, village, child, shinobi alike, has gathered, waiting for his return. Temari jumps forward hugging Gaara. He stares forward in shock. He then gains a rather rare smile as he calmly walks through the crowd. He turns to the leaf ninja.

Gaara- Would you like to stay a while? It is the least we could do.

Guy- We could, but with half of us crippled, we need to get to the leaf for some Tsunade treatment.

Sasuke and Naruto both stand with Gaara.

Naruto- Good to meet ya'. Til next time.

Sasuke- Try not to get in anymore trouble, I don't have to time to save you again.

Gaara- I'll remember that next time you're in trouble.

They depart as the leaf ninja embark back to the village of Konoha. Naruto travels in the back of the group. He had his clones gather all the parts to Sasori's puppets and seal them into a scroll. That scroll, along with Sasori's heart, was packed snugly into his travel pack. Lee, Guy, and Neji had mostly recovered their energy, while Kakashi was stuck piggybacking on Guy.


	10. Homecoming!

And the home stretch. . .

Guy- FIRST PLACE!

Guy skids to a halt at the gate to Konoha, Kakashi dangling from his back. Kakashi's body hangs limp as Guy jumps up and down proclaiming victory.

Lee- SECOND PLACE!

The mini-Guy arrives in the same fashion, carrying everyone's bags.

Lee- It is truly amazing to see you succeed at everything Guy sensei. I am truly honored to be your second place.

Guy- Lee, sadly you still have much to learn.

The bowl cut teen gains a shocked expression as if his world has come into question.

Guy- For you see, Kakashi was on my back that means HE is second and you are THIRD!

For emphasis, Guy flings Kakashi's body around so his arms come over Guy's shoulders pointing at Lee. Lee's questioned world shatters as he slumps to the ground.

Lee- I'M SORRY GUY SENSEI I AM A TERRIBLE STUDENT!

Guy- Don't take too hard Lee. If you can't yet match me, I wouldn't expect you to match my rival.

Upon him saying those words, Sakura bashes Guy in the skull and into a wall, knocking Kakashi into the ground, out cold.

Sakura- A rival that is comatose and half dead you idiots!

Lee starts begging Sakura for forgiveness of their actions as the rest reach the gates.

Sasuke- Calm down. We got to go report to the Hokage.

Naruto- Later guys.

Naruto tries to walk off as Sakura halts him by pulling his jacket back.

Sakura- OHHHHHHHH no you don't Mr. nine tails. YOU are going to Tsunade sensei RIGHT NOW!

Sasuke- He's not under our jurisdiction, so we won't haul him in for that.

Sakura and Naruto both give him a blank look.

Sasuke- Although, he will have to bring in Sasori's heart and parts so that he can be interrogated. That we WILL haul him in for.

Naruto- Fine. . .

The group of seven ninja, since the eighth member Kakashi is in the hospital, now stand at attention in the Hokage office. She eyes them as if deciding whether they should live or die.

Tsunade- All of you did a FANTASTIC job.

She brightens into a smile.

Tsunade- Team Guy, due to two of you still being half crippled by gates and the other having most of his chakra network worked over, you shall be home bound for a few weeks. As for Team Kakashi, until Kakashi is active again, I will decide which jonin shall accompany you. Also, Sai is back on as a member, his time with Danzo was shorter than usual.

All- Yes, Ma'am.

Tsunade- Team Kakashi, stay. You to, Naruto.

Team Guy leaves. The remaining party is joined by Sai, who gives a fake smile to Naruto before taking his spot beside Sasuke.

Tsunade- Alright, Naruto, put Sasori on my desk here.

Naruto chokes from the straightforward tone. He pauses for minute.

Tsunade- Well. . .

Naruto- (Sorry Sasori, but at least you're still alive)

Naruto reaches into his bag and pulls out the heart, setting it on the desk. He then pulls his scroll out and summons Sasori's original body, destroyed from the chest down by Sasuke. He summons a clone as they link up the heart to the top half of the puppet. Once finished, he steps back.

Sasori- Greetings, lady Hokage. To what do I owe the honor.

Tsunade- Hello, Sasori of the Red Sand. We're going to take some information from you.

Naruto was shocked at how polite they were being. All the teens in the room sat there jaw dropped.

Sasori- hehe, now Hokage, no need for that. I'm fully willing to cooperate. I am a very impatient man.

Tsunade- "Man" is hardly a good term for you.

Sasori- More so than some other members of Akatsuki, I can assure you. I'm willing to give full cooperation as long as there is a benefit for me.

Tsunade- You are hardly in any position to negotiate.

Sasori- On the contrary, I don't have an actual head or brain for your interrogators to mess with, so the only information you get from me is voluntary.

Tsunade- . . .

Sasori- And as it turns out. . . I have a good deal of information that would only be helpful right now, so unless you want to pass that up and go the futile route, I suggest you listen.

Tsunade- What kind of terms are you giving?

Sasori- The reconstruction of my main body for one. The freedom to reconstruct the rest of my puppets for two. I'm not foolish enough to ask to be allowed to leave your custody, so I'm willing to agree to let you keep my puppets away from me. I just want a functioning body and the ability to keep my art.

Tsunade- Done. . . as long as the info if good.

Sasori smiles.

Sasori- I was supposed to meet my hidden spy for Orochimaru in about a week. Hope, that's a good start for you.

Tsunade- WHAT!

They sit there in silence for a while. Sasuke and Sakura get an angered expression, but Naruto and Sai remain indifferent. Naruto knew the Akatsuki had spies everywhere.

Tsunade- Leave us. . . we'll get this sorted out. If it's good, I'll be sending Team Kakashi on this, so rest up people. Naruto?

Naruto- Hm?

Tsunade- Since you have the nine tails inside you, I'll be having Jiraiya watch over you once he's back in town. Until then, you are not the leave this village without permission or you will be put in the bingo book. Got it?

Naruto- So I'm a forced Leaf ninja?

Tsunade- For now. . . until we determine what to do about you. You did come here of your own will and you are a ninja, so you'll get a sum for whatever help you provide.

Naruto- Cool.

Naruto eyes Sasori. Sasori simply gives a smirk to Naruto. Naruto leaves with Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto- (Well, I guess he sees what I was trying to do. He didn't look upset.)

**Kyuubi- Kid, they sounded like they were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. I think he seems quite content. I don't know why though.**

Naruto- Okay, so if it's alright with you guys, I'm a go find Hinata and hang out. Good luck with the snake pedo.

Sakura- Later!

Sasuke- hmm.

Sai- Farewell.

Naruto wanders around aimlessly until finally seeing the person he was looking for. . . and the one he wasn't. He sees Hinata talking to Neji. Naruto walks up.

Naruto- Hey, Hinata, what's goin' on?

Hinata- N- naruto!

She lights up in excitement, something that Neji seems to get slightly angered as.

Hinata- I heard about the mission. I'm glad you're alright.

Naruto- You were worried? Hehe I've never had someone actually worry about me.

Hinata- Yeah, N- neji here was just telling me about it all.

Naruto- Yeah. Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and the sand elder Chiyo had fought the Akatsuki while Team Guy was put in a trap. I was sent to get them out faster.

Neji- We had the situation well under control. Besides, you wouldn't have made much of a difference had you not had the Kyuubi inside of you.

Hinata eyes go wide, apparently not being told this already.

Naruto- Yes, I'm the nine tailed jinchuuriki Hinata, and as for you, if I recall correctly, Lee's and Guy's fights were the only two requiring aide from the fox. I seemed to kick your clones ass pretty easily.

Hinata looks back and forth as Neji chuckles. He glares at Naruto with a sneer.

Neji- My clone had only one working arm by the time you got to it. Face it, that's no accomplishment loser. You're no stronger than Hinata here. I would take you out like the common trash you are. That is your fate.

Hinata looks down at that. Naruto's mind quickly flashes to Hinata fighting Deva Path trying to save Naruto.

Naruto- I think she's a lot stronger than you think. . .

His mind then flashes to himself standing over Neji at the Chunin exams.

Naruto- . . . And I think I could kick your ass. In fact, I know that fate chooses me in that situation.

Naruto smirks at the flaring Neji as they stand against each other. Hinata steps back from them.

Neji- Training Field Seven. Half hour.

Neji disappears. Hinata stands there jaw dropped at what just happeded.

Hinata- W-why did you do that?

Naruto- He has an attitude problem that's long overdue to change, plus he insulted me and you. I'll beat his ass and then we can just hang out the rest of the day.

Naruto smiles his fox grin as Hinata stares at him in admiration and disbelief for his confidence.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

**Kyuubi- You sure you don't want my help? Would be over in two seconds.**

Naruto- Nah, I gotta win by myself or it proves his point.

**Kyuubi- You needed my help in your other life.**

Naruto- Before I knew the rasengan, yes. Plus, I have Rasenshuriken, which I can't use cause that would instantly kill him. Either way, we all know for a fact that I can beat him.

Naruto stands on the river at the training field as Neji lands on the water downstream. Hinata watches from the three traing stumps. Naruto smirks as Neji drops into his gentle fist stance. They stare at each other.  
Neji- Come on.


	11. Who're You? Comrade Questions?

Mmmmmmk. This is Dancesnapple. I am providing a brief spot to make some points clear, just cause idk how clear I've made which would be a problem on my side so I apologize.

1) If there are any spelling errors or anything like that, feel free to correct, but keep in mind I only do this after 8 hour shifts at work(I'm 19), which means I may not be up to par in terms of spellings.

2) I am going by English translations for move names and monickers here if you haven't noticed. Nothing wrong with the Japanese version, just i don't want to type out the "Naruto-kun"'s out too much. I figure I'll go all the way instead of half. If there is a move that has not been translated yet that comes up later, I'll use the Japanese version. For moves like Shinra Tensei(Almighty Push), I'll most likely use both.

3) Naruto has not been in the leaf village ever in this story, so the development between him and other characters didn't happen and will be addressed with fluff chapters, such as Neji right now. I like fluff because it puts out character relationships, so if it bothers you just try to keep from putting anything like "where's the next akatsuki."

4) Naruto knowing Rasengan. Kakashi was able to reverse engineer the rasengan by only watching Minato do it as they were on a team. He then was able to create chidori which is a varient of it. He did not even have the Sharingan at that point either. This means, by extension, Obito could VERRRRRY easily know it, especially having fought Minato while having Sharingan active, so he would easily at the very least know exactly how it works. Obito, being a villain, would of course push Naruto to upgrade the Rasengan, hence why Naruto already has Rasenshuriken. The main reason for this is that I personally HATE when stories invent whole new move sets for characters because you can't visualize those characters doing it. Plus, most times they overdue it hardcore, although by no means does that mean those stories are bad. It's just something that bothers me personally.

5) Kyuubi being chummy chum chum with Naruto. In this, Naruto has known about the fox his whole life. He has trained with it. He's talked to it. It's been all he has to talk to most of the time. How did Naruto get the Kyuubi to like him in canon? Talk-no jutsu. Sure, the Kyuubi's not at that point cause Naruto's not super saiyan right now, but right now their relationship is close to that of Bee's and the eight tails.

6) Why go through the canon story? This is meaning why am I changing minor details and then having stuff in canon happen? Because the minor details are what is different. Slowly, as differences begin to build, it will branch off, but for now, we have follow the plot line, single file, go.

7) This is to address the reason I have the characters talk like a script.

Naruto- blah blah blah

The reason for this is because: a) it separates the paragraphs more to make it easier to read, at least to me. b) it can help point out who's talking so you don't stop mid reading going "who said that? wha- OHHHH he did." c) I used to right out stories/ fights for entertainment for my friends. Sometimes random like Hiruzen vs Danzo or sometimes actual stories like "Magic vs Technology" featuring fights like FPS characters vs Dante from Devil May Cry, Altaiir and Ezio vs Conner and Duncan Mcleod, and TONS of geeky fight combinations from that. I've done it like this for a long time, so don't expect me to stop so please don't put any comments or anything pointing it out cause I will not acknowledge it.

Ahhhhhhh I think that's it. Also, if anyone can guess where the title to this chapter came from, send me a message and i might enter a character with your name in the story or something as a prize. :p


	12. Because You're A Failure

Naruto draws four kunai and throw them straight in. Neji dodges them all skillfully and catches one. He throws it back. Naruto runs directly to it as it poofs into a clone. The clone charges a rasengan in Naruto's right hand as the clone skids to a halt. He uses Rotation to clash with the attack. The attacks blast back on each other, throwing both back. The three kunai thrown earlier turn into Narutos as they attack Neji from behind and his sides. Neji rolls to his feet. His first reaction is Rotation, until the spin is stopped by the clone to his left sweep kicking Neji's leg, stopping to the spin before it starts. The clone behind jumps up to come down with an ax kick. Neji throws his left arm up to block the kick just above his left shoulder.

Neji- Air Palm!

He uses his free hand to blast a wave at the clone keeping him from rotating. He then spins the ax kicking clone off and air palms it as well. The clone originally on his right tries to punch him, but Neji ducks the punch and smacks it away, defeating it too. He then takes notice of the dozens of Narutos around him with rasengans.

Neji- The same tactic you used on my fake? That won't work.

Naruto- Don't be so sure.

All the Narutos charge with rasengans. Neji gathers his chakra and uses another rotation, this one massive and hitting all the attackers away before their attacks can matter. Neji stops in place and throws both arms forward.

Neji- Massive Air Palm!

Naruto throws his arms up to block as he's thrown back, skidding across the water they're fighting on.

Neji- See? You can't get to me at full power.

Naruto smirks.

Naruto- I seem to remember a tactic that worked on you before, whether you remember or not.

_Naruto bursts up from the earth to punch Neji in the jaw, winning the match. _

A hand bursts from the water below Neji. Neji barely reacts before a giant chain of Naruto clones whips out of the water, each clone holding the legs of the next, with the final holding Neji's. The long Naruto whip flings Neji high into the sky and brings him down onto the land next to the river, causing a large indent into the ground. The clones poof away upon Neji hitting the ground.

Neji- D. . . damn it.

Neji stumbles up, then detects another attack. He starts to rotate before stopping to notice the massive spinning chakra shuriken in front of him. He stops in fear, knowing he should be dead. The attack disappears as Naruto appears from behind it.

Naruto- And you'd be dead. I win, although I would LOVE to see you try your rotation against that.

Anger boils as Neji smacks Naruto in the gut, before Naruto poofs.

Neji- ANOTHER CLONE! YOU CAN'T ATTACK ME YOURSELF?

He finally sees through the smoke from the clone to see the real Naruto, Rasenshuriken in hand.

Naruto- Surrender, because I won't hold this one back.

Neji- How could I possibly lose to someone like you?!

Naruto blasts his palm forward as the attack leaves his hand, as if he had just struck someone with it. The attack blasts forth while Neji pumps all of his chakra into one giant rotation. The attacks clash as two spinning domes of chakra rip at each other. The Rasenshuriken's blast, however, starts to completely rip through Neji's rotation. Neji is almost engulfed before the attack stops. Neji stops rotating, successfully surviving. He closes his arms as he catches his breath.

Naruto- You're lucky I stopped my own attack.

He opens his vision again to find Naruto holding a regular rasengan into Neji's gut. Neji is blasted back, spinning in the air. He slides across the ground to a stop. He slowly gets back up as he coughs up blood, hit insides having just played twister. He looks up to Naruto fist meeting his face, sending him into the dirt.

Naruto- Now, you insulted Hinata when your duty is to protect her. You insulted me when I saved your life. You claim yourself superior. You want to know how I beat you? Figure it out, genius.

Neji looks up from the ground to Naruto.

Naruto- It's because you're a failure.

Naruto turns to walk away. He goes over to Hinata.

Naruto- Ready to go?

Hinata- B-but Neji-

Naruto- He'll live.

Hinata shakes her head violently.

Hinata- Still. . .

She runs passed Naruto to Neji and leaves a big tin beside him. Naruto knew from his flashbacks that it was some kind of healing ointment. He shakes his head as she runs back.

Hinata- W- we can go now.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Naruto and Hinata eat at Ichiraku once again.

Naruto- So, when I got there, Sasuke had already mopped up the last of Sasori's puppets. I missed all the fun.

Hinata- You did enough for them all anyway. Have you found anywhere to stay?

Naruto's face deadpans.

**Kyuubi- You haven't thought about that at all? What good are you? I even noticed several places to stay for god's sake. **

Naruto- (shut up) I got nothing.

Hinata giggles while Naruto smiles.

Naruto- (her laugh is so cute!)

**Kyuubi- I think you two are going to make me sick. Just take her to that one motel down the street to the left and-**

Naruto- (DON'T SAY IT)

**Kyuubi- I will say whatever I want, virgin. **

Hinata- Naruto? What's wrong? You're getting red.

Naruto- Uhhhhhhhh, nothing. Just a conversation with my tenant.

Hinata- You talk to him? What about?

**Kyuubi- Quick, say "fucking your sweet-" **

Naruto- NOTHING!

He clenches his mouth with his eyes wide. Hinata looks worried before Naruto smiles again, scratching his head.

Naruto- He caused that. I'm sorry.

Hinata- I-it's fine.

She smiles at him as they stare at each other. She then looks down and becomes red as well.

**Kyuubi- See? She wants it too. **

Naruto- I would give anything to turn your attention away from this subject.

Kiba- Hinata, what's up. Naruto? You two know each other?

Naruto spins around, almost ready to hug Kiba for breaking the moment before seeing the drug dealer beside him.

Hinata- Hello, Kiba, Shino. What brings you here?

Shino- We have a mission later on, but we're actually trying to find agent orange here. Tsunade needs him.

Naruto- What now?

Kiba- You're being sent with Team Kakashi.

Naruto- Great. (Orochimaru. . .)

**Kyuubi- From one "snake" to another. **

Naruto- I'm sorry Hinata. Let's hang out when I'm back.

Hinata blushes crimson.

Hinata- O-okay.

Naruto speeds away to meet with the Hokage.

. .

.

. .

Sakura- You're sending him with us too?

Tsunade- He will be helpful, should you guys find yourselves in a bind. Kakashi isn't able to come with you, and Yamato here is going along to make sure Naruto doesn't go out of control.

The group had just had Yamato's purpose explained to them, to suppress the fox should Naruto turn against them.

Sai- I'm not sure that it necessary my lady. Orochimaru shouldn't be there.

Sasuke- If he is, we'll kill him. We don't need Naruto to do that.

The group was mistrusting of Naruto ever since learning about the nine tails. Naruto wasn't surprised, although he was getting pissed about it.

Tsunade- It's not a question of whether you need him. It's a question of how much. I do not dare underestimate what Orochimaru can do if he knows about this. Now, get there as fast as possible.

They all stare at Sai.

Sai- You mean fly?

Sakura- Do we mean fly? No. We mean take a submarine. OF COURSE, we mean fly. Come on!

They go outside as Sai draws a large eagle on his scroll. He activates his jutsu as a gigantic bird appears from the scroll made of ink. Everyone gets right onto it except for Naruto.

Naruto- Um, is that safe?

Sai- Don't be so dickless.

Sakura- Come on!

Sasuke, showing how little he cares, lays down on the birds back.

Yamato- Hurry up.

Naruto- Okay, I'm coming.

Naruto hops on the bird.

Yamato- Right, Sai, second cloud on the right, straight on til' morning.


	13. Fox Snake Raven

Naruto- What happens if one of us goes down?

Sakura- I'll cover and heal.

Sai- And what if dickless goes down?

Sasuke- We leave him since we don't need him.

Naruto- Oh, ha. ha. I'll remember that, ass.

The group had been waiting in the bushes for hours for Yamato to show up as "Sasori" for the meeting. They had begun to bicker as they got comfortable.

Naruto- I'm surprised you two aren't making out. You're so alike. I swear, you're gay lovers.

Sai- Sakura, since most guys like the thought of girls getting together do girls like guys doing the same?

Sakura- Why?

Sai- Cause Naruto has no dick, like a girl, and seems to entertain the idea of watching.

Naruto- Fuck you!

Sakura- Would you two shut up!

Sasuke- Would ALL of you shut up! It's showtime.

They all look intently down the road from the bridge. The cloaked figure walks to the center of the massive bridge. Sakura activates her headset.

Sakura- Woody, green for go, over.

Yamato- Got it.

Yamato-Sasori walks down the opposite side and walks onto the bridge. He makes it to the center as the two stare at each other. The hooded figure pulls his hood off to reveal a silver haired man with glasses.

Kabuto- Sasori sensei, it is good to see you.

Sakura- What?!

Sasuke- Great, him. . .

Naruto- What am I missing?

Sai- I am equally curious.

Sakura- That's the bastard who betrayed Leaf as one of Orochimaru's spies. He's an extremely strong medic who will use medical style jutsu to do potentially instant kill moves on you.

Sasuke- He also has several other skills like genjutsu, regeneration, and excellent taijutsu. Kabuto's no push over.

Naruto- Oh.

Back at the bridge.

Sasori- I'm a very impatient man, Kabuto. We need to get to business.

Kabuto- Right, Orochimaru has begun to move aga-

Kabuto draws a kunai and spins around to see a long haired pale man with snake eyes. Yamato's eyes go wide in horror.

Orochimaru- My, my, Kabuto. Have you been keeping secrets from me.

Sakura- No. . .

Sasuke's shoulder starts to flare a little. He looks over to Naruto, who looks the most unsurprised.

Naruto- Orochimaru. . .

Sasori- What are you doing here?

Orochimaru- Don't think that I wouldn't have a perfect way to keep track of my assets. Kabuto, come back here.

Kabuto- Lord Sasori, we can take him together.

Yamato- (damn it. This has all gone downhill. I can call the team, but Kabuto will become a hostile as wel-)

Kabuto swipes the top half of the Sasori body off with a chakra dissection blade. Kabuto lands on the opposite side of the bridge or Orochimaru.

Kabuto- Trap sprung, and look, the leaf.

Orochimaru- So, Sasori has been killed? How sad. But it is good to see one of my old experiments. Please call down the brat squad.

Yamato hesitates, but raises his hand.

Sakura- The signal!

All four jump out onto the end of the bridge. The four square off with Kabuto as Yamato is still stuck between the hostiles. Orochimaru laughs with glee.

Orochimaru- Sasuke! How nice of you all to bring my new vessel to me.

His eyes fall onto Sakura.

Orochimaru- You remember me. . . yeeeeees, I remember the fear in your eyes. Seeing your own death before you if you had chosen to fight me. How was it?

Sakura shivers, but keeps her glare. Orochimaru turns to Sai.

Orochimaru- An unknown? Fantastic. I'm eager to see what made you special enough to come along.

He looks at Naruto last. Orochimaru stares for a while. They all look at Naruto, who glares back. Orochimaru's eyes widen as a smile and look of recognition comes.

Orochimaru- Naruto! HAHAHAHAHA What are the odds? I can't even believe I got to see you this soon! Tell me, how is everyone?

Naruto's glare gets intense as he gets a big grin.

Naruto- This is going to be the greatest day of my life.

**Kyuubi- Oh yes. . . **

_Naruto, about 8 or 9 years old, is training with the next group to have what they refer to as "baby sitting". Naruto charges his chakra. _

_Naruto- RELEASE! _

_His world, entirely black, turns to reality as he stands by a waterfall. He looks up with his grin. _

_Naruto- I DID IT! _

_Itachi- Good, you can now defend against lower genjutsu. Next, we'll need to show you how to cast genjutsu on the different senses. _

_Naruto- Uhhh, that's not really my style. _

_Itachi looks at him a second. Naruto almost can't tell the look on his face, but sees some form of. . . sadness maybe? _

_Itachi- Then, instead of making you a genjutsu user, we shall make you impervious to all genjutsu. _

_Naruto- Sweet! How? _

_Itachi- One perfect way to counter genjutsu is to have someone pump chakra directly into your chakra system. The fox is more than capable of doing this, making any genjutsu on you able to be instantly broken. _

_They test it out for several minutes before Naruto looks up with a frown. Orochimaru, Itachi's partner, leans on a tree performing regular calculations for experiments. _

_Naruto- It isn't this easy is it? What aren't you telling me? _

_Itachi- What happens if someone uses a technique like my tsukuyomi? An instant genjutsu? You need the ability to break from this as well. _

_Naruto looks up in confusion._

_Naruto- Is that possible? _

_Itachi- Orochimaru, you want to assist? _

_Orochimaru- The best way to do it is to always have the fox demon's chakra in your body. It gains control of you proportionally to how much of its chakra you are using. If you have that chakra in your system when under this "instant genjutsu", the fox shall be pulled into the genjutsu as well. Once in, since you're the target, the fox has free will within the genjutsu. It can then react with the chakra it already has within you to snap you out of it instantly, breaking the jutsu. _

_Naruto- Whoa! So what do I need to do? _

_Itachi- We'll work on it next time, but until then, I want you to practice having the Fox's chakra in your body at all times. Even if it isn't enough to matter. We need a baseline. _

_Naruto yawns and turns to his sleeping area. Itachi looks over to him, then goes to bed. Orochimaru gets up to go to Naruto. _

_Orochimaru- Naruto, I think I have my own way to make you stronger. _

_Naruto- Really? When can we do it? _

_Orochimaru- In good time. First thing, you've seen how Itachi looks whenever you're around, _

_Naruto- Yeah, what is it? He either looks on edge, nervous, or just more emo. _

_Orochimaru- Yes. I believe I know the answer._

_Naruto- Yes? _

_Orochimaru- He is planning against Akatsuki, and knows he will have to kill you. _

_Naruto's eyes widen. _

_Naruto- What? _

_Orochimaru- What I say is true. You know you can trust me. If I make you stronger, we can take him down together, saving all of our comrades. _

_Naruto looks shaken. _

_Naruto- I don't know. . . _

_Orochimaru- It's your life, and mine. . . or his. I'll let you sleep on it. _

_Naruto goes to his area to sleep. _

_The next morning, Naruto gets up and starts his training again. He looks to Itachi, and sees the emo sadness behind his killer eyes. Naruto knew he was a little too good as seeing intentions behind people's eyes. He was keeping something secret. Naruto turned to Orochimaru. _

_Naruto- Actually, can I train with you today?_

_Orochimaru grins._

_Orochimaru- of course. _

_Itachi stays as the pair walk off. _

_Naruto- How will you make me stronger? _

_Orochimaru- tilt your head to the side, and close your eyes. _

_Naruto complies, only to be met with a burning pain. Naruto screams before almost fainting. He tries to regain balance before the world goes blank. _

_. . ._

_. ._

_._

_. ._

_. . ._

_Naruto regains consciousness to find Itachi looking over him. Naruto gets up, takes one look at Itachi, before everything turns to rage. Naruto screams._

_Itachi- Naruto! _

_Naruto grips his shoulder and tries to make a clone to tell him what's there._

_Naruto- Shadow Clone Jutsu. . . What? I can't use chakra! _

_He looks at Itachi. _

_Naruto- What did you do?! _

_Itachi- Calm down. _

_Itachi's face made no emotion shown. Naruto only got angrier. _

_Naruto- YOU'RE GOING TO TRY TO KILL ME!_

_Naruto's body gets covered in red chakra as his skin starts to burn and change color. Naruto looks to his hands, wondering what's going on. _

_Itachi- Naruto. Calm. Down. Orochimaru gave you a curse mark. It isn't letting you use chakra right now, it's designed to let you give in to anger, which is making the mark stronger along with letting the fox get control. _

_Naruto wasn't even listening by this point. His body changes. His eyes turn into the red fox eyes as the white around them turns black. His skin turns greyish black. His claws from his fox chakra start to harden and extend. His curse seal causes his chakras to go out of control. He spares one look around to see how many tails he was at. Four? Five! How is his skin still there?!_

_Naruto panics as the curse seal chakra actually holds his body together so that it handles more fox chakra. Naruto ends up on all fours. He looks at Itachi. Orochimaru lands behind Itachi, a gleeful look on his face. Itachi turns to Orochimaru. _

_Itachi- I see. So that is how it is. _

_Itachi looks at Naruto as the entire landscape changes to a desert. The colors of everything around them going negative. _

_Itachi- Naruto. . . you need to listen. _

_**Kyuubi- He can't listen right now. **_

_Itachi- So enough of your chakra has passed through. I was hoping o speak with you too. _

_**Kyuubi- What would a lowly human like you want from me? **_

_Itachi- I want you to direct the crazed form you two are in at Orochimaru. _

_Naruto looks up, seeing that he is restrained. _

_Naruto- How can we trust you? _

_Itachi looks at him. _

_Itachi- Well, I already told you how to break this exact situation, and yet you're still here. I imagine you don't want to kill me. _

_Naruto- But Orochimaru-_

_Itachi- Wants my body, but can't beat me himself. He's destabilized your body so that you'll exhaust all of the fox's and your chakras so that he can transfer the fox after taking my body so that he may gain all our power. _

_Naruto contemplates the decision. _

_Naruto- You, or Orochimaru?_

_Itachi- Who do you think is truly good? _

_Naruto smirks and looks up. _

_**Kyuubi- It's decided.**_

_Naruto- Who do you think? _

_Naruto, back in the real world, looks out of the eyes of the beast his body has become. The beast turns to Orochimaru as all three face each other. _

_. . ._

_. ._

_. _

_. . _

_. . ._

_Itachi stands over Orochimaru's dead body. Naruto's body reverts to normal as he lays, bleeding on the ground, but healing. Itachi watches Naruto intently. Suddenly, a being bursts from Naruto's curse seal. Itachi pins the being to the nearest tree. He glares at Orochimaru. Orochimaru glares back, before turning into snakes. The snakes go in all directions as Orochimaru gets away. Itachi looks to find Naruto's curse mark gone. Naruto loses consciousness. He wakes up the next day. _

_Itachi- So this is my new partner? _

_Pain- You should be able to keep him in line. Thank you for keeping Naruto safe. _

_Itachi- Don't expect it to happen too often. It drained most of my strength. _

_Naruto gets up and starts to stand. _

_Kisame- Kid just had his body destroyed, and he's already standing. We're gonna have fun together. _

_Naruto- Wh-who are you, fish dude?_

_Kisame- Kisame. This is my blade Sharkskin. We'll be your tutor for controlling your massive chakra. _

_Naruto turns to Itachi. _

_Naruto- I'm sorry. _

_For only a second, Itachi seems to smile. Naruto from then on decided never to doubt Itachi. _

Naruto- Sorry, Sasuke. I got first dibs on this guy.

Phew. Took long enough. There's your Jiraiya four tails experience for this story. Plus, Orochimaru acting as the Mizuki of the story. Gonna start getting flashbacks for Naruto's relationships with some of the Akatsuki.

Next chapter, Naruto/Sasuke vs Orochimaru. Yamato/Sai/Sakura vs Kabuto.


	14. Test of Growth

Seven ninja stand unmoving on the massive bridge. Two sets of red eyes meet yellow snake eyes, both wanting one thing. Revenge. Sasuke and Naruto both speed around Kabuto and Yamato at Orochimaru.

Yamato- WAIT!

Sasuke- Chidori!

Naruto- Rasengan!

Orochimaru slams his hand down, summoning a giant snake, about as thick as a normal tree, wrap around him. Sasuke rips the wrapped up snake almost in half before Naruto blasts the remains down the bridge to the land. The duo take combat positions without taking their eyes off the snake.

Orochimaru- So hostile! What did I ever do to deserve that? Wait. Don't answer that.

Orochimaru climbs out of the dead snakes mouth, unharmed. He looks his enemies without any fear.

Orochimaru- Let's see how much I can play with you two.

Orochimaru summons a massive purple and black serpent that wraps around the bridge. It eyes the trio of Leaf ninja surrounding Kabuto.

Manda- Why did you summon me? Who is the sacrifice today?

Orochimaru- You get the three over there. If you want to help me with the nine tails and Uchiha, you are free to.

Manda- I never "help". I only fight for my food. Three is hardly enough. I expect another fifty as soon as we're done.

Manda starts to crush the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke leap off the bridge onto the side of the canyon with Orochimaru. Sakura and Sai jump back off onto the other side. Yamato follows behind. They stare down against the massive snake and Orochimaru's assistant. Yamato steadies his breath, calming down.

Yamato- Sai, take Kabuto. Sakura, you back him up.

Sakura- What?

Yamato- I'm going to take oversized slithers.

Sai nods and steps up. Manda slides around the bridge towards the three.

Yamato- WOOD STYLE: ENTANGLEMENT!

Gigantic whips of wood rips from the ground from below the bridge. The wood pushes the bridge upward, supporting it. Two giant wood wrappings twist around the bridge, tangling the snake. It constricts the snake into place on the bridge. Yamato clasps his hands together, clenching his teeth as Manda struggles against him.

Manda- Nice try, worm.

Manda, despite calling Yamato such, starts to slither out of the grip of the wood. His head gets free as he goes for a straight shot to eat Yamato.

Yamato- Wood Mimicry.

A giant wood version of Manda's head shoots from the ground to meet Manda's strike head on head. The two snake heads bash into each other, knocking them to the side.

Yamato- Got you!

The wooden Manda's body grows wooden vines out, wrapping Manda. The purple snake holds strong, throwing his weight down, slamming the wooden clone into the ground, pinning it and starting to slither around it to Yamato. The wooden snake then whips around to sink its teeth into the real Manda, finally pinning him. Yamato shakes with strain.

Manda- GAAHHHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD!

Yamato shuts his eyes to keep concentration.

Kabuto- You left yourself, fool!

Kabuto creates his chakra blade and jumps up into the air, bearing down on the jonin. The attack halts, inside of a ink beast- like dog. A whole pack of demonic dogs horde around Yamato creating a barrier between the wood user and the enemy doctor. Kabuto jumps back, but lands while the earth itself is uplifted. Sakura crushes the ground below Kabuto, putting Kabuto off balance. She closes in to slam him into the ground.

Sakura- TAKE THIS!

Kabuto smirks, twisting his body to dodge by a hair's length. He swipes his chakra blade at her, not needing leverage to strike a deadly blow. Sakura ducks to swipe, giving Kabuto time to get footing. His free arm forms another blade, going for a head shot. His arm stops as the ink hounds mob him from behind, wrenching his body to the ground. Sakura steps away, seeing the face of someone she'd never seen.

Sakura- A dead body?

A hand rips from the ground, gripping her ankle.

Sakura- No!

The ground uplifts as Kabuto knees Sakura in the chin, knocking her away. He forms his blades again as he spins in place, slicing two hounds away from him. He is then surrounded by the hounds while Sai tries to help Sakura up. Sakura trips and falls, eyes going into horror.

Sakura- What did you do?

Kabuto- I threw your nervous system out of whack, causing every action you try to do to cause a different one. I got the idea after that bitch Tsunade used it on me.

Sakura tries to work her body around, only to flail around on the ground. She really isn't up to par with Tsunade or Kabuto.

Sakura- Sorry, Sai.

Sai- I'll take him.

Naruto and Sasuke actually fare much better than their comrades. Naruto and Orochimaru rush in. Naruto has two clones behind him form two rasengans.

Orochimaru- Striking Shadow Snake!

Orochimaru halts Naruto's wrists with snakes coming from his sleeves. He grins at Naruto as the snakes tangle him. Naruto grins next, turning to smoke as a chidori blasts through him. Orochimaru's body is ripped in two before both halves reconnect with snakes. He connects in time to spit out thousands of snakes that horde as Sasuke.

Sasuke- Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

He sets the snakes aflame, barely taking notice that Orochimaru is gone. He turns to see the bastard slithering across the ground like a snake himself. Orochimaru coughs up his sword as he clashes blades with Sasuke. The ground below the two crumbles. Sasuke jumps back as Naruto bursts from the ground, trying to uppercut Orochimaru. The snake simple leans back to dodge in a way that would imply he doesn't have a spine. He back flips away. Orochimaru squares off against them again.

Sasuke- Naruto, set up!

Naruto summons two clones and charges a rasenshuriken. Orochimaru smirks with glee and starts another summoning. Naruto speeds forward as Sasuke charges his lightning chakra, sending a giant wolf made of lightning behind Naruto.

Sasuke- (Lightning . . .)

Naruto- (plus wind)

The wolf forms itself into Naruto's attack, causing the rasenshuriken to double in size. Orochimaru frowns as he summons three giant gates. Naruto clashes with the first gate, sending the attack through it towards the next gate. From there, it leaves his hands. It blasts into the second gate, meeting resistance. Just before it explodes, it makes it through the second gate. The second and third gates are both almost completely obliterated by the resulting explosion. Orochimaru stands up in the crater, gaping his mouth open. His body starts to crumple as a new Orochimaru crawls out of the other one's mouth. Orochimaru looks up at the army of Narutos with a smile. Orochimaru simple takes his sword and extends it like the power pole, swinging it around him, wiping out the army. He retracts the sword and looks around to find himself alone.

Orochimaru- (Distraction?)

Sasuke- Earth Style: Fallen Pit Jutsu!

Orochimaru descends into a deep hole made into the ground. He looks around the darkness with anticipation.

NarutoX10- Oodama Rasengan!

Sasuke stands at the top of the pit, going through hand signs.

Sasuke- Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!

He blasts a giant flame dragon into the pit as Naruto appears next to him. Fire erupts from the pit as the two stand there waiting for their prey to make a come back.

Orochimaru- Wall of Snakes Jutsu!

Hundreds of thousands of snakes erupt from the ground throughout the battlefield. They all close in on the two.  
Sasuke- Chidori Stream!

Naruto- Shadow Clone Jutsu! Rasenshuriken!

Sasuke blasts out lightning from his body, destroying all the snakes coming from their right. Naruto slams his attack into the mass of snakes to the left. He then sends a wall of clones into the wall of snakes, his clones fighting the snakes. He and Sasuke jump back as Orochimaru's sword slashes up from the ground. He thrusts the blade at Sasuke, who blocks with the side of his blade. Orochimaru's blade extends, launching Sasuke back into a tree while he holds the thrust back. He channels his lightning into the blade as it conducts into Orochimaru. The snake man is stunned as Naruto kicks his wrist, launching the sword into the air. Sasuke leaps into the sky, grabbing Orochimaru's sword in his left hand. Naruto punches Orochimaru back while Sasuke throws Orochimaru's sword to Naruto as they both slash through the Michael Jackson look alike. Naruto slices at the neck while Sasuke slashes at the waist. They both take combat positions as Orochimaru's head smiles at them before turning to mud.

Sasuke- Mud clone jutsu. . .

Orochimaru stands on a tree behind them, clapping his hands.

Orochimaru- Excellent! You have both grown very strong. I dare say I wouldn't last much longer against the both of you even if I was at full power.

They stare down the snake as they inch closer to attack. Naruto drops the mud clone sword as it turns to mud in his hand.

Orochimaru- Sadly, I must go. Naruto, why don't you tell Sasuke some things about the curse mark even he doesn't know. The events with Akatsuki DID show you such if I remember.

Sasuke's concentration breaks as he turns to Naruto. Naruto panics and looks at Sasuke. They both look back as Orochimaru is now nothing but snakes. They return to the bridge. . .

Naruto- God. . . Damn. . .

The entire bridge sat half ruined with giant wooden shackles wrapped over it. They gaped at the empty space where Manda has been, guessing he reverse summoned away. They walk across to find Sakura leaning against a tree, Yamato out cold, and Sai standing with blood coming down from a cut on his head.

Sasuke- What happened?

Sai- Shit happened.

Sai gave his usual smile causing Naruto to cringe.

Naruto- So what now? We can go after them or go back. The original mission is failed.

Sai- half our team is injured. . .

Sasuke- We go back. . . I need to have a talk with you.

Sasuke glares at Naruto.

Naruto- I guess so.


	15. It Aint' Over Yet

Sasuke- WHAT?!

Sasuke grabs Naruto by the collar of his jacket, pulling him close.

Naruto- You heard. . . The reason you're stuck under Orochimaru's influence is because he can use your curse seal as a means to reviving. That's the only way to remove it. The only way for that to happen is to kill the bastard.

Sasuke glares at him in disbelief. He had always believed he would have to kill Orochimaru to be free of the mark, but now it just got a hell of a lot more difficult.

Sasuke- . . . How do you know Akatsuki?

Naruto- What do you mean? They're hunting me.

Sasuke- Yet every single one of them, and Orochimaru, have such a familiarity with you. You cringe every time we see one, yet once they say something, you suddenly remain calm. What are you hiding?

Naruto's answer was silence. They had been arguing ever since starting the ride on Sai's eagle. They were almost closing in on Konoha. Yamato had regained consciousness, but wasn't much help. Sakura was still out of her senses as well. Sai's wound had healed for the most part.

Sasuke- Tell me what you're hiding.

Naruto glares at him.

Naruto- Nothing of your concern. Besides, we'll have company soon, so stick it until then.

Sakura- What do you mean?

Sasuke- Orochimaru admitted he couldn't take both of us at once, but all of you, save for Sai who's flying this ride, are out. Orochimaru will plan on using Kabuto or someone else to even the game.

Sai- Then you'd be delighted to know that he'll be striking soon.

They all look at him alarmed.

Sai- My patrol birds have been taken out. None are reporting back.

**Kyuubi- Saved by an attack. How nice.**

Naruto- (So nice. . .)

They look around for an impending attack. Sasuke stares at the forest below. A sudden glare catches his attention.

Naruto/ Sasuke- INCOMING!

The bird's wing is sliced off by the half mile long sword. The team enters free fall.

Naruto- SAI, GET THE OTHERS OUT! SASUKE AND I CAN HANDLE THIS!

Sai unravels his scroll and starts drawing. He releases another bird that catches him and Yamato. He extends his arm, catching Sakura. The blonde and black haired duo descend passed.

Sasuke- Summoning Jutsu!

A massive hawk extends its wings, catching the two. They roll onto the back of the beast as it gives one massive wing flap, halting the descent. It lands.

Sasuke- Thanks. Tell mama bird to get ready.

The bird turns to a giant puff of smoke, leaving Naruto and Sasuke walking out together.

Naruto- Mama bird? Weird thing for you to say.

Sasuke looks humiliated.

Sasuke- Not my choice.

Orochimaru- Much like this situation, my dear Sasuke.

They stare straight at the snake that seems to rise from the ground. The snake smirks as if he has already won.

Naruto- If you think you're winning this fight, fat chance.

Orochimaru- That's if you think I'm the one fighting you. Edo Tensai!

Two coffins rise in front of Orochimaru. Sasuke's skin turns gray as his eyes blacken. The back of his shirt blasts out as two wings stretch forth. The coffins crack open as the lips fall forward. Naruto grins.

Naruto- If you think those two can hold a candle to me, you're sadly mistaken.

Orochimaru- We'll see, my dear Naruto.

Two tall men with long spiky hair emerge. Sasuke's eyes narrow as the skin on the men starts to peel off revealing blood red chakra.

Sasuke- The Gold and Silver Brothers. . .

Naruto- Ginkaku and Kinkaku. . .

Naruto's own skin starts to rip off of his body as he smirks.

Naruto- Sasuke, take Orochimaru. I want them.

The pressure in the air increases as three massive bursts of chakra emerge, cracking the ground the five combatants stand on. Sasuke looks to the brothers, seeing two fox-like creatures or red with four tails each. He turns his vision to Naruto, seeing a similar beast. . . with six tails and a fox skeleton around him. Orochimaru lights up with glee.

Orochimaru- NARUTO! You can go that far willingly? Amazing. This will be fun to see.

A low growl is all that answers him.


	16. Come At Me Bro!

A fine day. Take a stroll. Enjoy the sunshine. Step back as three supercharged beasts prepare to fight like a pack of wolves. . . well, erm, foxes. Naruto steps forward, inching closer towards the two four tailed beasts before him. Sasuke steps back, never taking his eyes off Orochimaru.

Sasuke- I thought you couldn't use ninjutsu ever since Hiruzen sent your snake ass running.

Orochimaru- I can't. These have been laying around in my closet for a while. I never get the time to show off my collectables. My guess is eight tails are better than six.

Sasuke- Naruto-

A tail from Naruto stabs at Sasuke, missing by a hair and grazing Sasuke's neck. Sasuke looks unfazed.

Sasuke- Right, no backtalk. Just keep them occupied. I'll support. I got a plan.

Naruto's beast form arches its back, howling into the sky, causing a massive gust of wind. Sasuke smirks as he starts with his hand signs. Kinkaku takes notice as he charges a beast bomb. Ginkaku sprints in to Naruto as Kinkaku targets Sasuke. Ginkaku halts as all four tails lash out to pin Naruto. Naruto's tails block as the last two whip Ginkaku into the ground, wrapping him. He pulls Ginkaku into the sky and slams him down a quarter mile away. Naruto lashes his arm out as it extends passed Sasuke. Kinkaku launches his bomb at Sasuke, hitting Naruto's arm. The arm slows the shot down, turning into a sling shot, launching it back into Kinkaku. Naruto growls, getting his footing, before sprinting forward to Orochimaru for the counter attack.

Orochimaru drops into his swordsman stance. Naruto runs right into Kinkaku, who pounds his fists into Naruto's sides. A second Naruto body forms from that side, blocking the arm. The second Naruto body's cheeks separate, creating a widened mouth that clamps onto Kinkaku, holding him down. A loud shriek fills the landscape as Kikaku screams in pain. Naruto's made body turns, charging a beast bomb. Orochimaru extends his sword into Naruto, sending both beasts away from him. Naruto's head swings wild, sending the shot out in a random direct, taking out half the forest. Naruto's body returns to normal as he and Kinkaku roll to their feet. Naruto tackles the lesser beast into the ground. He brings him arm up to smash Kinkaku down. The four tails fox blasts a beast bomb into the ground between them, blowing them apart. Ginkaku comes running back, tackling Naruto out of the air.

Sasuke finishes his jutsu. His hands surround themselves in mini torrents of wind.

Sasuke- (Have to use an many fire style moves as possible. But first. . .) Wind Style: Wind Fist Jutsu! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

He throws both hands in from as he blows out a fireball. The attack launches at Orochimaru, who blocks with a wall on snakes, setting them ablaze. Sasuke then sprints in towards Naruto. Kinkaku and Ginkaku rush at Naruto from both sides. Naruto jumps high into the air as both lesser beasts halt below him. Both beasts launch two beast balls at Naruto, who responds in kind. A giant mass of energy clashes between them. As the explosion calms, another bomb blast rockets through to smash into Ginkaku. Kinkaku jumps into the air at Naruto, to be stopped by Sasuke. The wind around his arms blaze in fire started by his own fireball.

Sasuke- Leaf Taijutsu Mimicry. Morning Peacock!

Sasuke unloads a barrage of flaming punches into Kinkaku, ending in one punch to the face, sending the beast back down. Sasuke hovers in the air with his curse seal wings, performing more seals. Naruto rockets into the ground between Kinkaku and Ginkaku. He whips his arms out, bashing both beasts away. Naruto then sprints for Orochimaru again.

Sasuke- I gotta keep them off his back. Fire Style: Meteor Shower Jutsu!

He spews out fire around him as the flames hover in place into dozens of fireballs. He hangs in the center of them.

Sasuke- Scatter-shot! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!

Sasuke blasts several fireballs down at the two four tailed beasts. The brothers stop in place as the fire blasts cut them off. Kinkaku eyes Sasuke as Ginkaku looks into the debris. He freaks out and leaps away as Kinkaku barely has time to notice the kunai with explosive tags that were hidden in the flames. The tags explode on Kinkaku, giving him pause. Sasuke performs another set of seals.

Sasuke- Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!

He blasts a stream of flame into Ginkaku. This is when the dozens of fireballs around Sasuke home in on Ginkaku. The barrage hammers him into the ground, setting the area and forest on fire. Sasuke descends, charging his next attack.

Sasuke- Chidori!

Sasuke smashes into Ginkaku. His chidori rips into the vulnerable beast. He looks up in time to use his wings to block a shattering strike, launching him into the forest. Kinkaku covers his brother as Ginkaku shakes off the hits he took. The two scan the area for Sasuke. Far off, Sasuke gets up from a crater. He trembles, trying to find balance, before noticing his left wing has been ripped off. He shakes it off and plans his next move.

Orochimaru's body stretches out as he snakes around Naruto's attacks. Naruto's hand shoots from the ground, grabbing Orochimaru and slamming him through several trees. Orochimaru's neck extends out as he coughs up his sword. He hits the sword into Naruto as it extends, send Naruto back. Naruto, barely noticing the hit, charges a beast bomb. He blasts it into Orochimaru, destroying the landscape. The snake rips from the ground below Naruto as he punches the fox into the sky, grabbing him with shadow snakes. He whips Naruto into the ground. Naruto rolls to his feat before firing several more shots at Orochimaru.

Sasuke runs in the direction of the blasts, building up his chakra. He jumps high, dodging Kinkaku's swipe. Ginkaku tries to cut him off. Sasuke jumps over another swipe and jumps off the beast. He lands and continues to rush in Naruto's direction. Finally, he finds luck as he finds him self cutting off Orochimaru's escape from Naruto. He kicks at the snake. Orochimaru blocks it as he rockets to the ground. Sasuke runs passed, stopping by Naruto. The Gold and Silver Brothers land with Orochimaru, begging to be let loose on them again. Naruto starts to step forward before Sasuke steps in his way.

Sasuke- Plan time. Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!

He fires a giant fire dragon head at the three enemies. What's left of the forest turns to flame as Sasuke and Naruto stand together on the winning end of the fight. The flames spread around as Orochimaru, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku leap from the blaze. They stare off the two would-be winners.

Orochimaru- If you think I would let any fire jutsu kill me, give me more credit. As for these two, well, that would be even harder to accomplish. Even if you exhaust them enough, they are edo, with regeneration and infinite stamina. You cannot overpower them so easily.

Sasuke- Don't need to. Look up.

They all look up at the black clouds blocking out the sun. Lightning sounds in the clouds.

Orochimaru- Cute. You made a cloud with all that fire you caused.

Naruto growls as he backs off. Sasuke smiles, raising his hand high.

Sasuke- Begone. . . with a thunderclap.

He drops his hand. The lightning in the clouds builds into one gigantic blast. The lightning takes the form of a beast's head.

Sasuke- KIRIN!

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Orochimaru rises from the mouth of his own corpse. He looks around the crater left by Sasuke. He looks to Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Kabuto shows up.

Orochimaru- I take it you weren't stupid enough to try fighting Naruto and Sasuke in my absence.

Kabuto- I wasn't. I went to get these, however.

He summons the coffins for the brothers.

The gates of Konoha open.

Kakashi- Okay, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato just arrived injured. We need to intercept Naruto and Sasuke before it's too late. Everyone clear?

Kiba- Got it. I have the scent.

Shino- My bugs are already sent in that direction.

Hinata- We'll get them back safely.

Kakashi- Good. Then, mission accomplished.

The team looks at him confused. They all look to the road to find Sasuke and Naruto supporting each other and limping towards the gate. Sasuke's back bleeds as Naruto is still missing patches of skin that is healing.

Kakashi- You guys look like hell.

Naruto- Heh, you should see the other guys.

Hinata- NARUTO!

She hugs the blonde.

Naruto- yeeeeOWWWWW! That hurts!

Hinata- I'm sorry!

Sasuke- Do it again.

Naruto- Fuck you, emo. . .


	17. Upgrade

Naruto- OW! Not there!

Hinata- I-I'm sorry. How bout' here?

Naruto- Ohhhhhh, that's nice.

Sakura- Would you two knock it off!

Hinata stops rubbing Naruto's back. They look at her, puzzled.

Sakura- I swear, from the sounds, I would think you two were-

Kakashi- Leave them alone. Naruto's healed up, so you don't HAVE to be here.

They'd been in the hospital for a full day, Sakura being the one to help Naruto get his skin fully healed and repair Sasuke's back.

Sakura- What? They need someone to hold their leash.

Kakashi- Yes, and they have that. Go report to Tsunade.

Sakura- Fine. (If he does anything inappropriate to her. . . I'm gonna chop it off)

She leaves the room, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Sai had already left to get some "get well" gifts since he had gotten through the mission with the least damage.

Naruto- I don't need a leash. Who is it, anyway?

Kakashi- I believe you already met him.

Sasuke- Oh, god. . . him.

Hinata slumps, knowing who they're talking about. Naruto blinks confused.

Hinata- So how do you feel, Naruto?

Naruto- Well, mostly fine. Growing back your skin hurts in certain areas especially though.

Hinata- Where? Maybe I can help.

Naruto sweat drops.

**Kyuubi- Jackpot!**

Naruto- no no no. That's fine. None of that. (FUCK YOU!)

**Kyuubi- Oh, don't even pretend you weren't thinking of that.**

Naruto- (Was not! I just wanted to let her know she was helping and could help more and. . . um. . . )

A couple thoughts go through his mind.

**Kyuubi- HAH! I knew it. **

Hinata's face goes bright red as she realized what she asked. Three. Two. One. Head hits the floor.

Naruto- HINATA!

Sasuke- Way to go, dumb ass.

Kakashi- She only fainted. It's fine.

Naruto- Oh, man. . . So what now?

Kakashi- Well, I would say it's time to train. You are going to join us, Naruto.

Naruto- Why? I thought I was going to have a leash holder?

Kakashi- He'll be there as well. That's your cue.

A big puff of smoke filled the room.

Man- WHOOO would have ever guessed that one, such as you, would be so lucky as to train with one, such as I.

Firecrackers start to sound off in the room. Naruto looks to Sasuke, seeing possibly the most annoyed expression that could ever exist.

Man- I, the most handsome man to come from the leaf. I, the man who is THE man for the ladies. I am the Great Toad Mountain Sage, one of the Three Legendary Sannin, student of the third Hokage, teacher of the fourth Hokage, JiRAIYA!

Sasuke- Pervy Sage, shut the fuck up.

Naruto, too dumbfounded by the old bastard in front him, barely catches Sasuke using the monicker from Naruto's old life. He chuckles a bit at hearing that.

Jiraiya- Sasuke boy, are you still upset that you have to settle with Kakashi as a sensei? Hmmm?

Kakashi- Settle down. I'll go get Yamato. You guys take Naruto.

Naruto looks at the unconscious Hinata on the floor.

Naruto- Um. . . What about her?

Jiraiya- Take her with ya'. She can do well for research.

**Kyuubi- Finally, someone's on my side. **

Naruto- HELL NO!

Sasuke- I'll take her so neither of you think of that. . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Naruto leans Hinata onto a tree. He meets Sasuke and Jiraiya in the center of the field. Kakashi and Yamato arrive soon after.

Sasuke- Alright, what are we doing?

Kakashi- Since Akatsuki has been on the move lately, we need to be at our best. Sasuke, you will undoubtedly end up facing Itachi soon.  
Sasuke's hand tightens to a fist.

Jiraiya- With that in mind, you need to master your Mangekyo techniques, along with know when to use them.

Sasuke- That covers me, then. What about-

Naruto- Me? I'm curious about that, too.

Kakashi- You need backup. Every single person here, save Yamato, is capable of using the Summoning Jutsu. Sasuke has the contract with the birds. I have dog summons. Jiraiya has frogs.

Jiraiya- TOADS. . .

Kakashi- Tadpoles. Naruto, you will learn Jiraiya's summoning techniques.

Naruto- Why his?

Jiraiya- My summons are for high power battles like what you're used to. In exchange, you will actually help me to complete my Rasengan. My elemental type is fire, so based off of your Rasenshuriken, I will gain pointers on adding my element.

Naruto- Alright, but one thing.

Jiraiya- Shoot.

Naruto- What are all the advantages to summons?

Kakashi- Whenever you need help in a battle, but have no backup from any allies, you can summon a ninja animal from your contract to the battle at anytime. You can use their unique techniques to help you and even the numbers in a fight.

Naruto- I already know that stuff.

The blonde directs his attention to Jiraiya.

Naruto- Now, tell me what I don't know.

This was a command, now.

Jiraiya- Kid, you can't honestly think I would just give away the secrets to THAT.

Naruto- If I do this, I want to gain more power for myself included, not just be able to call for help when I'm screwed.

They stare down for a full minute.

Jiraiya- Deal. However, you must gain full mastery of the jutsu AND gain respect with my toads before I even ask them to consider teaching you. I'm not allowed to teach that to you myself.

Naruto- Deal.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Days pass as training goes for a tradition for the now growing Team Kakashi. Hinata starts to come by to spend time with Naruto in the downtime. Sakura brings them treats, and Sai and Yamato even helps by giving Naruto and his summons combat scenarios to help him gain tactics with them. Jiraiya, taking Naruto's advice, makes strides in developing his new Rasengan. Finally, it's time for a test.

Kakashi- We've been at this for a few weeks, now. Time to sum up the training before Jiraiya has to head out for intel missions again. Sasuke, go.

Sasuke steps forward. He focuses his eyes until the shape changed. Naruto swallows as he waits for what Sasuke will do.

Sasuke- Amaterasu!

Half the field is set ablaze with black flame. Sasuke focuses more as he molds the flame and controls it. He finally stops the technique, stopping the flames. He then creates a purple skeletal structure around him made of chakra. He stops the technique quickly before over using it.

Sasuke- GAHH!

Jiraiya- Good, Sasuke. Now, do not use any of those techniques until you face Itachi. Then you can go balls to the wall with it. After all, once you get Itachi's eyes, the drawback to using those techniques is gone.

Kakashi- Right. Your turn Naruto.

Naruto- Right.

The orange clad blonde steps forward. He bites his thumb, drawing blood, and performs the seals.

Naruto- SUMMONING JUTSU!

He slams his hand into the ground as smoke engulfs the whole training ground. They all look as the giant toad in front of them casts a large shadow. Then, they notice that being the tip of the iceberg. The toad has a dark blue jacket and a short sword sheathed on its back. To the left, another large toad has two colossal ninja swords sheathed on its back. The last one, to the main's right, carries a shield along with a prod to keep enemies back. They all look to the main one's head to find another toad, this one the size of a car. Finally, Naruto stands on the top of that one's head.

Naruto- Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamahiro, and Gamaken. Not bad, guys.

Gamabunta- Ugh, Jiraiya, if he summons me just to display me one more time, I'm gonna kill you for teaching him.

Jiraiya- Why me?!

Gamabunta- You expect me to take out my anger on the nine tails? That's just suicide.

Naruto smirks one of those smirks that says "I am awesome, aren't I?"

Naruto- Thanks guys.

He dismisses them as he lands on the ground flawlessly. He looks up to Jiraiya.

Naruto- Your tur-

A fellow leaf ninja lands in the field. Everyone(Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato) turns to him. It's Ebisu.

Ebisu- I apologize for ruining your training session, but something's happened.

Jiraiya- What is it?

Ebisu- There's been a confrontation with Akatsuki.

Naruto's eyes widen, not noticing the stare from a set of red eyes.

Kakashi- What happened? Did we get any of them?

Ebisu- . . . No. Asuma Sarutobi has been killed.


	18. Doubt!

The sky cries through the night, constantly laying down tears. Not tears of joy, tears of relief, but the tears of Pain. Atop a tall tower, a man stares over a village composed of concrete buildings and pipe systems. He turns to go inside the top of the tower.

Inside, he finds a woman with blue hair and a blue piercing below her lip and above her chin. She stares ahead, completely apathetic towards their current actions. They turn to walk further inside, stopping in a dark room. The room lights up slightly, showing them to be standing atop two fingers on two giant stone hands uplifted from the ground.

Pain- It is time to meet. . .

Holographic images of other ninja start to appear. Each appears only as a silhouette with glowing clouds on their matching coats. The only distinguishing figure is their eyes. First to speak is the same as always.

Hidan- Why the fuck are we meeting? We just sealed the two tails last week. Did someone else get one?

Kakuzu- The jinchuuriki aren't the only things Akatsuki requires. Now, please shut up.

Hidan- Maybe I should kill you instead.

The figure with only one showing eye and long hair speaks up.

Deidara- Can you two stop fighting for one second? I swear, you two are the worst team in this organization.

Hidan- We weren't the first team to lose a member now WERE we?

Pain- Hidan, silence. We need our last members to arrive before we start discussions.

Hidan- Fine. fi- Wait! How is it that the guy who TELEPORTS is the last one here every time?

As if on cue, space warps around the ninth finger as a masked man with one eye drops onto the finger. He yells with excitement, even jumping up and down.

Tobi- HEY GUYS! So nice to see you all again so SOON!

Kisame- Hey, Tobi. Where's our tenth?

White Zetsu- Why is Tobi here at all?

Black Zetsu- Obviously, Sasori has bit the dust.

Pain- Correct. He will be replacing Sasori as Deidara's partner.

Deidara stands there in complete silence. They all look to the long haired blonde, then to the raging dumb ass. Tobi pulls both hands into two thumbs up.

Deidara- God damn it. . .

The blue haired mistress finally speaks.

Konan- He's here. We may begin.

A final figure appears on the final finger. He looks up with pure blue eyes.

Naruto- Sorry I'm late.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Naruto- So that's the situation. I don't want to blow my cover, but I'm probably going to be put against you two for killing that jonin. His team is already out to kill you guys.

Hidan- That shadow brat will be there? EXCELLENT! I really wanted to-

Naruto- With Kakashi Hatake as their leader.

Hidan stops bragging. Kakuzu perks up.

Kakuzu- We can handle that. I'll take Kakashi's heart for myself.

Itachi- You forget that he is incredibly strong. You two have more total power, but a fight with Kakashi is not without cost. Even I had to risk my sight to take him out with the easiest method.

Naruto- The rest of team Kakashi will be sent out as reinforcements. This includes Sasuke Uchiha and myself since Yamato is still hospitalized from fighting Orochimaru's snake. Speaking of, the bastard almost blew my cover. Sasuke suspects me being in league with you.

Pain- So you wish for us to find a way to strengthen your cover by attacking you? No, I believe you should never have gone there to begin with.

Konan- Shouldn't I remind you that we have spies within each village except Konoha? He is valuable to have there.

Pain- His involvement with them, and them knowing about the Nine Tails, not only puts him in danger of being lost to us, but also works against our own members. This situation is the perfect example.

Deidara- We were screwed either way back there. Sasori was up against Sasuke of all people. I'll be sure to kill the kid for us since Itachi won't do it.

The elephant in the room was finally pointed out. Itachi doesn't bat an eyelash as he turns to the blonde.

Itachi- Don't be so confident. He and Kakashi overpowered my copy in a relatively small amount of time.

The blonde scowls at the man who just berated him.

Deidara- You think you should talk down to me?! Hidan, Kakuzu, I'm coming to back you two up!

The blonde's hologram cuts out.

Kakuzu- Well, that's heartwarming. That covers Sasuke, but what about Nar-

Hidan- That's MY deal!

Naruto- What?!

The spiky blonde looks up with some admiration at how willing Hidan is to cover for him.

Hidan- Look, with your regeneration, you're the only person who can survive my attack. I'm also the only guy who will be there who can easily survive everything you can throw at me. Who else will do it?

Kakuzu- Leaving me with Kakashi to deal with. The others are small fry. We can work out the small details later.

Naruto- Good. . . I need to get back.

Itachi- Naruto, be wary of my brother.

Naruto- Will do. The bastard might try to kill me!

Naruto cuts out. Kisame and Itachi cut out next, followed by the immortal duo and Zetsu. The orange haired leader of the organization turns to the face covered Uchiha.

Obito- Now, we will know the extent of their Sharingan abilities, and know Naruto's loyalties.

Pain- You let him go there to begin with.

Obito- I figured he wouldn't find anything for him, that his resolve would be strengthened. I was wrong.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Eight by ten. Ceiling ten feet up. Pretty roomy for the redhead fixing up another wooden puppet. Sasori has every inch of his "cell" memorized by now. He tests the puppet by moving it around him through the air. The two Anbu outside the door tense up. Sasori leads the puppet out the door, laying it down for them to take while he smirks.

Sasori- Third Kazekage: up and ready.

One of the masked men takes the puppet away as the other spots a young man approaching.

Anbu- Halt! What is your business with this S-class criminal?

The blonde responds.

Naruto- That's private, and I'm the one that brought him in, asshole.

The Anbu stands aside, albeit being uneasy with Naruto. The blonde enters the room with the redhead. The door slams shut.

Sasori- A pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?

Naruto- I'm going to be set against Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara soon. . .

Sasori- And?

Naruto- I don't know. I don't want anyone to die, but I know that they all have to for our mission. . .

Sasori- Ahhhhh, doubt. You're getting a liking for this village and its people?

Naruto first image in his head is one of Hinata, followed by that repeating image of the original squad 7. He finds himself surprised by thinking of Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Tsunade as well.

Sasori- I see it in your face. I'm right. I knew it when you saved my life when I tried to die.

The blonde snaps to attention at that.

Naruto- WHAT?!

Sasori- I let myself be in the open for Sasuke to attack so that he may kill me. I figured I needed to die, but you crushed my puppet and took me hostage. I could have retreated, but I stayed. Now, I'm still alive anyway, so I'm just keeping my art alive.

Naruto- What are you saying?

Sasori- I stopped believing in our "mission" too, not that I cared for it in the first place anyway. I get that you're doubting. I'm on board with you for what you do, either way.

Naruto- I don't know what to say.

Sasori- Give me an answer once you're back from the next fight. You're my first visitor.

The blonde bows to his former sensei and turns to leave.

The village gates open. From the entrance, four teens blast out. Sasuke leads the pack at top speed. Sai takes back patrol as Sakura and Naruto take the middle.

Sasuke- Alright. I'm in charge this time around. We're backing up team Asuma and Kakashi.

Sakura- I can't believe Shikamaru, of all people, chose revenge.

Naruto- Makes sense. . .

Sai- People say by making the thing you blame feel pain, you feel satisfaction that you aren't alone in that pain. Misery likes company.

Naruto barely makes out Sasuke's response.

Sasuke- I understand the feeling. . .

His eyes glare forward with Sharingan active.

Sasuke- I promise you. . . revenge!


	19. Choices

**Kyuubi- So you're seriously considering betraying Akatsuki? **

Naruto- (Of course not! I just. . .)

**Kyuubi- I was afraid of this. Your "flashbacks" are screwing with you so you don't know if you can go through with killing these "friends" of yours. **

Naruto- (Well. . . yeah. I mean, I still don't really care about most of them, mainly Hinata.)

**Kyuubi- Well, sooner or later, people are going to start dieing. That's gonna be when you have to make a decision. **

Naruto and the fox had been going back and forth on the decision for the better part of an hour.

**Kyuubi- Personally, I'd say stay with Akatsuki if you want to stay safe. I prefer staying with these guys though. **

Naruto- (Why's that?)

**Kyuubi- Well, the Akatsuki have a plan involving the tailed beasts. This makes me a weapon as you know. **

Naruto- (Right.)

**Kyuubi- Well, with these people, I won't be part of any master plan, so I'll actually have a life despite being inside you. **

Naruto- (Plus the fact that we still don't know what we are supposed to DO in the plan.)

**Kyuubi- Exactly. It's always bothered me. **

Naruto- (but they've been like my family since way back. How can I betray them?)

**Kyuubi- Each of them betrayed their families, their friends, and their villages. In hindsight, they aren't the best. **

Naruto- Still though.

Sakura- Still what?

Naruto looked up, seeing the pink haired medic who had been on watch for the night. He gets red. He hadn't accidentally talked out loud to the fox in a long time.

**Kyuubi- Dumb ass. . .**

Naruto- Nothing.

Sakura- What's up?

Naruto- My tenant is having another pointless conversation with me. He can be annoying.

Sakura- I see where you get it then.

Naruto hits the ground.

Naruto- HEY! That wasn't nice!

Sasuke- Shut it. We need our rest.

Naruto's head goes down as he turns tomato colored.

Sakura- Point proven.

**Kyuubi- Seeing you embarrassed is another plus to these people**.

Naruto- (Please shut the fuck up)

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Trees and leaves flash by as four teens blast through the forests. They finally blast forth into a death forest with hundreds of dead trees.

Sasuke- We're coming up on them.

Sai- What's the game plan?

Sasuke- One is able to live through all attacks. Apparently, he's immortal. He can't be sliced apart easily enough, but he's the tank of the two. If he draws your blood, he can use it for a jutsu to link you to him, making all damage on his body transfer to yours as well.

Sakura- The other is an unknown, he has strange metallic threads inside him and has earth jutsu. That's about all we have for him.

Naruto- (Bad news for you then. . . ) I'll take the first one. My fox regeneration will keep me safe from his jutsu.

Sasuke- Sai: guard Sakura. Sakura will heal any injured. I'll take-

They all leap to the sides as the entire spot they were running to explodes. Sasuke looks up at a familiar blonde.

Deidara- Yo. How are you, Sasuke?

Sasuke doesn't respond at all.

Sakura- I thought you all only worked in teams of two.

Deidara- We'll since you all took Sasori from us, I figured I'd return the favor. Sasuke, it is time to finish what Itachi wouldn't.

Sasuke looks up at him.

Sasuke- I'll take him.

Sakura and Naruto rush through. Deidara makes no attempt to stop them.

He opens up with several small clay birds rushing Sasuke. The Uchiha doesn't even move as several black birds smash into each of the projectiles. They all explode. Deidara gets on his giant clay bird as a big black eagle, the same size, tackles into it. Sai looks the S-class threat in the eye. Deidara lights up.

Deidara- OHHHH, another fellow artist! Maybe you can settle an argument I could never settle. What is art?

Sai- I guess it depends on your view. Everyone's different.

Deidara-. . . . . . . . FUCK YOU!

The blonde jumps off his bird, leaving it to blow up in Sai's face. Sai and Deidara both go into free fall. Both artists conjure another bird to maintain flight. Deidara jumps off his bird to the ground as Sasuke Chidoris through the mass of clay.

Farther ahead, Naruto and Sakura move towards the objective. The spiky haired blonde stops as Sakura stops after.

Sakura- What is it? Sasuke can handle himself.

Naruto- (I know. . . that's what worries me.) Right.

They move ahead. Soon, they notice massive explosions both ahead and behind. They know Sasuke's fight is the one behind, so what's ahead. They come upon a destroyed battlefield. Ino and Choji hang back as Kakashi jumps away from another attack. Kakuzu lands, already in his full form using three masks total.

Naruto- (He's taken a beating, but he's still in control of the fight.)

Sakura- I'll heal Kakashi! You take that one!

Naruto- What? I need to go face the other one.

Sakura- Shikamaru isn't here. . . so there's a plan of his in play. The other guy isn't here either, so I'm sure he's fine.  
Shit! He specifically told them to avoid this. Naruto launches a shadow clone with a Rasengan into the fray. It blasts another blast from Kakuzu away. Naruto and Sakura land with Kakashi, who's jacket is gone.  
Kakashi- Hey guys. You're late to the party. . .

Sakura- Sit down. I'll heal you.

Naruto- Shit. . .

Naruto stands alone against Kakuzu. He looks to Choji and Ino.

Naruto- (they're no use!)

He looks to Kakuzu. The Akatsuki member sense another large fire blast at them. Naruto jumps above it. He is then met by Kakuzu's extending arm smacking him down in the jaw. He hits the ground hard.  
Sakura- Naruto! I know you can do better than that! What's wrong?

Naruto gets back up, wiping blood from his jaw. He stares off with the Akatsuki.

Naruto- Get everyone away from here! I'm going to use the fox's chakra!

Sakura- Right! Ino! Choji! Come on!

The pink haired girl grabs Kakashi and jumps away. Fat bastard and Ms. anorexia follow. Naruto stands alone.

Naruto- Alright. Where's Hidan?

Kakuzu- Off with the shadow brat.

Naruto- So you mean?

Kakuzu- He's been defeated by now I'm sure.

The blonde hangs his head low.

Naruto- Ho-

The area explodes as Naruto skids back across the ground, half his jacket burned off by the fire blast. The look in his eyes is of complete disbelief.

Kakuzu- Don't be surprised. Your being away and not working with us has cost us two members.

Naruto- What do you mean?!

Kakuzu- You could have helped Sasori and Deidara to kill Team Kakashi. You could have never left and fought with us. Instead, you're simply hanging with your new "friends".

Naruto- You said you'd cover for me. . .

Kakuzu- Sorry kid. Orders came down. If I don't bring you in, Pain will.

Naruto simply stares at him.

_Sasori- I stopped believing in our "mission" too, not that I cared for it in the first place anyway. I get that you're doubting. I'm on board with you for what you do, either way. _

Naruto- No.

Kakuzu- What?

_Sasori- You're getting a liking for this village and its people? _

Naruto- I've lost faith in the mission for Akatsuki. You don't believe in it either, so why are you fighting for them?

Kakuzu- . . . Last chance.

Naruto- If you face me, I'll have to kill you. Don't think I won't. You people were the ones who taught me how to fight, kill, and, like you, betray.

Kakuzu- So be it.

The stitched up immortal's body swells out with the bodies of his other two remaining hearts. He channels his power.

Kakuzu- Fire/ Wing Combination.

His attack lights up the sky as the massive fireball soars at Naruto. The blast, however, halts its advance, clashing with the Rasenshuriken. Kakuzu jumps back, extending his threads into the ground. Naruto rushes him through the debris with a rasengan. The threads rips from the ground, halting him and throwing him back. Naruto poofs away as a rasenshuriken flies through the smoke at Kakuzu. He clashes with it with another fireball.

Kakuzu- If I didn't know how that attack works, you MIGHT have a chance of killing me with it. As it stands, my fire attacks will win out every time, kid.

Kakuzu seems surprised to not get a comeback from Naruto. He waits a full minute before getting a half demonic voice replying back.

**Naruto- Good point. I'll have to make it strong enough so your fire doesn't matter. **

Kakuzu takes a step back when the debris reveal his opponent. The spiky blonde, covered in a red aura taking the shape of a fox, holds his right hand high. Two regular Narutos hold their hands up to. One tail. Two. Three. Three tails of power. He looks above Naruto before sweat starts to build in fear. Above the blonde, a massive red rasenshuriken spins, about 3 meters wide. Naruto looks back with red eyes and a small smirk. Kakuzu charges his attack as again.

Kakuzu- I won't die!

He launches his attack. He looks with triumph until his fireball splits in two. He barely has time to react as the attack slashes into his gut, launching him back before becoming engulfed in a massive red explosion.

Naruto returns to normal as he stands above Kakuzu's corpse.

Naruto- Damn it.

Kakashi, fully healed now, along with Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru land with him. Naruto looks at Shikamaru.

Naruto- Shikamaru! Did you kill Hidan?

Shikamaru- Yeah. Now, and I'm curious how you know his name.

Naruto- What?

Kakashi- We heard. You were taught by Akatsuki. . . and you chose us, so you're fine for now.

The blonde looks to the others, seeing distrust.

Kakashi- Enough. We need to help Sasuke.

As if on cue, a massive blast occurs. Naruto looks towards it seeing Deidara's final attack. His only thought is that Deidara killed himself. Before anything could follow, his vision was engulfed as the blast hit the group. . .


	20. Coming Clean

Naruto- Ohhhh. . . my head. What happened?

**Kyuubi- You got knocked the fuck out. That's what. **

His eyes try to open, but his vision barely focuses at all. He makes out what seems to be a massive cloud above from an explosion.

Naruto- Deidara. . .

He lays there, lazily looking around him as his eyes adjust.

Naruto- I'm the only one up aren't I?

**Kyuubi- Second, and you're welcome. **

Naruto- You didn't take control, did you? Kill them?

**Kyuubi- None of that. Most of you are going to live. I sense the Uchiha brat and Mr. Emotion far off. We can find out how they lived later.**

Naruto- Most?

He groggily gets up to look around. Directly beside him, Kakashi lays, not too hurt. He looks for Sakura next. He finds her unconscious about 30 yards back. He looks for Shikamaru. He's fine. Chakra exhaustion mixed with explosion. Not surprising that he's out cold. Now for the useless -

Naruto- What?

He finally noticed that they should be dead. The outer edge of the crater is just out farther than they are now, but the land they're on is still intact. He looks to Ino, who seems to be trying to heal someone. The blonde girl is crying her eyes out.

Naruto- Choji. . . He expanded his body to block the blast from us.

He looked below Ino as she was using her healing jutsu on a mass of meat.

**Kyuubi- Blown apart.**

Naruto- You can transfer your healing ability right?

**Kyuubi- I can transfer my power, which can heal most "wounds". I can't heal half obliteration. **

Naruto- Sakura! Wake up!

He runs to the pink haired harlot, shaking her awake.

Sakura- What happened?

Naruto- No time! Choji. . .

Sakura snaps awake and shakily gets up. She goes over to Ino. She takes just one look before looking down, shaking her head. She kneels behind Ino, putting her hand on her shoulder. The blonde woman shakes it off, trying to literally bring back the dead. Kakashi gets up next. He sees what's happened, hanging his head. He tries helping Shikamaru, but the Nara member remains out cold. He motions for Naruto to carry him. He complies. Kakashi leans in to Naruto.

Kakashi- What the hell was that?

Naruto- Deidara's true self explosion. He's dead for real this time, trying to take Sasuke with him no doubt. My tenant senses Sasuke, still. Sai is alive as well. They seem to be closing in.

Kakashi looks to Ino.

Kakashi- They're going to blame someone for this. Since we know where you're from, they're blame you.

Naruto- That's fine. It's only been round one. Round two will come soon enough. . .

They let Ino stop what she's doing so she can mourn her second loss. They all wait until a shadow of a bird appears on the ground. Sasuke and Sai land with them. Sasuke takes one look and no more. Sai is barely phased.

Sakura- How did you-

Sasuke- I had Sai retreat from the battle around the middle just in case. I reverse summoned out, so Sai could summon me back after the blast. So that makes four akatsuki down, three of us, including Chiyo.

Sai- All in all, it should've been much worse. S- class criminals. You would think more of us would be gone. This is actually a good-

A fist collides with Sai's jaw, sending him into the ground. Ino gets her kunai out.

Ino- DON'T YOU DARE SAY THIS IS A GOOD THING! I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STA-huah. . .

Ino drops, out cold by Kakashi. He gives her to Sakura.

Kakashi- None of that. No fighting. We're going home, now.

They depart.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Silence. Naruto hates silence. Of course, he does. He hated in canon, erm, I mean his other life. He's always been one to be loud. The group with him now stands in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Shizune was sent off to heal Shikamaru. Ino was being looked after Kurenai, for mental health reasons. After the debriefing, Yamato came in to join them. The entirety of team Kakashi stands, waiting for the secretly old lady to respond.

Tsunade- You all did well. I'm starting to sense a trend. . . Your group has special interest and connections to Akatsuki, mainly due to Naruto and Sasuke. This will not be the last time we face them, definitely not the last time you face them.

Sasuke- What about Naruto?

Kakashi- He chose to side with us and killed one of them.

Yamato- He also saved one.

Tsunade- I think we should keep him away from them.

Jiraiya- I'll take him in my wing.

Sakura- What? Why? He's the nine tailed jinchuuriki. Akatsuki wants him. We should keep him here.

Jiraiya- He's also not a leaf ninja. Neither am I, for that matter. So in terms of right, we have no right to hold him hostage. He's also fought on our side up until now. Plus, I still owe him. I don't think we should do anything with him.

Naruto- I have no intentions to harm you all, but my stay would do more harm than good.

Tsunade- No, Jiraiya and Kakashi are right. You haven't acted against us, and Akatsuki are after you. I don't think you should leave our watch, but locking you up here would do little more than possibly turn you against us. You may act on your own, but if you intend to leave the village, it must be with Jiraiya. Is that fair?

The blonde nods. Sasuke steps forward.

Sasuke- Permission to bring Naruto on another mission.

They all look at him in surprise.

Tsunade- What do you have in mind?

Sasuke turns to Naruto.

Sasuke- You know Akatsuki. Can you tell me where Itachi is? We can take a step in ending this all quickly if we go on the offensive.

Naruto- The different Akatsuki teams travel in teams of two for a reason, so the others can't point out to enemies where the other teams are. Although. . .

They all look to him.

Naruto- I might know a better way to find him. It might be more than a little dangerous.

Sasuke- Explain.

Naruto- All of Akatsuki have there own spies. I'm no exception. Sasori had Kabuto. I actually have someone else that works for Orochimaru. We can use the snakes intel to find him.

Sasuke- We should go now, then.

Naruto- Wait, I'll release the jutsu that hides that part of their past, but we will wait until they contact me, just in case Orochimaru has already erased the jutsu like he did to Kabuto. That way, we won't run into a trap.

Sasuke- Good point.

Tsunade- Hold on. Then we have our next move planned. Until then, rest up. I'll also be sure to send another team with you. Dismissed.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The group sat in the park. Naruto and Hinata on a bench for one side, Sasuke and Sakura on the other. Sai sat under a tree, painting again. They sat there waiting for Naruto to get to work.

Naruto- Alright. I'm undoing the jutsu, and they should contact me within the week. Until then, what will we do?

Sakura- You need to rest up. We're going up against Itachi a-

Sasuke- Naruto, you were raised by all of Akatsuki, correct?

Naruto- . . . Right.

Sasuke- What is your relationship with each member.

Naruto- Itachi taught me everything about genjutsu. Kisame taught me about utilizing my massive chakra pool.

Hinata- That's one team.

Naruto- Yes. Sasori and Deidara taught me about dealing with different opponents who use different tactics. That's where I learned to abuse the clone jutsu so much. . . Orochimaru taught me about non combat related skills, before he tried to take the fox from me by having me release it on Itachi.

Sasuke perks up at this.

Naruto- Itachi managed to get the fox to direct the rage at Orochimaru, or at least neither in particular so it was an even fight. He saved me, and drove Orochimaru out of Akatsuki. He wanted Itachi's eyes and my fox.

Sakura- Which is when he decided to come after us in the Forest of Death!

Sasuke- I already knew Itachi's power was the reason Orochimaru went for me. Go on.

Naruto- Kakuzu and Hidan mainly trained me with close combat and controlling the Nine Tails chakra. They were immortal, so I could cut loose. . .

Sasuke- And?

Naruto- I was specifically raised by the three leaders of Akatsuki. They have close connections to me, so let me tell you. Do. Not. Face any of them alone. I know how strong you are, Sasuke. You could maybe take the third strongest of the three, who is weaker than Itachi, but the other two would crush you, maybe both of us even.

Sakura- No one can be that strong! You two are stronger than most of the village.

Naruto- I'm confident one of them could TAKE the entire village. That's how he is.

Hinata- So can you tell us their abilities?

Naruto- No. Not really.

Sasuke- Let me know when your contact reaches you. Come on.

Sakura- Coming.

The two take their leave. Sai finishes his painting and leaves without word.

Naruto- Where you think they're going?

Hinata- To screw, like always.

**Kyuubi- Let's take a lesson from them. **

Naruto turns red.

Hinata- What?

Naruto- Nothing. What's new with you?

Hinata- Father put me back as the heir of the clan, but still doesn't even acknowledge me. Neji is kinder than he used to be, but still stand offish. Guess I'll have more to talk about after our mission together.

Naruto- Right. Your father would know a lot about the village as a clan head. Could I speak with him?

Hinata- Um, I-I don't know. We could try.

The Hyuuga clan door opens slowly as the two walk through the compound. Going through a garden, they find a long haired man, sitting and meditating. He opens his eyes to see his daughter and some orange clad man with a half burned jacket.

Hiashi- Who is this?

Hinata- Um, I- This is Naruto. He wished to speak with you about a personal matter that doesn't not have anything to do with the clan as a whole.

Hiashi- If your wish is to court my daughter, I'll put you through hell to make sure you're worthy.

**Kyuubi- Go for it. **

Naruto- No no no no. None of that.

He holds his hands up defensively. He sweat drops at Hiashi's stare. He calms and hardens his stare.

Naruto- Tell me what my relationship is with Minato Namikaze.

Hiashi- . . . It's not my place to say, but I guess you won't leave until I do. That's your mother's side, I bet. Although, looks wise, you take him.

Naruto- What?

Hiashi- He's your father and first student of Jiraiya. You mother is Kushina Uzumaki, who's last name you are supposed to carry.

Naruto- I knew of the Uzumaki part, but Minato Namikaze?

Hiashi- Right. Does that satisfy you?

Naruto- I've taken enough of your time, but who could I go to to learn more about them?

Hiashi- You have two choices. Jiriaya wrote the book that held your namesake and is your god father. Kakashi is the only living student of the Fourth. Talk to one of them.

Naruto- Thank you.

With that, he leaves. Hinata follows him.

Hiashi- (I didn't realize who he was until he asked his question. I would approve if she chose someone like him, as long as he's like his parents.)


	21. Padding, Padding, Paaadding!

Hinata- Naruto? Is something wrong?

. . . . .

Hinata- N- Naruto?

The blonde snapped to attention. He was standing in the street spaced out for a few minutes. He looked at his tag along. Her eyes expressed more than some concern.

Naruto- I'm sorry. What did you say?

Hinata- . . . well, I was going to suggest I use my Byakugan to find Kakashi sensei, so you could talk to him about your parents.

The idea was appealing. It would be awkward to do so after them finding out his connection to Akatsuki and all, but doing so would show his want to be part of the village. Maybe that would convince them more of his sincerity. He had something to do first, however.

Naruto- No. I want to meet with Sasori for now, let him know what's going on. I'm also not really up to talking to them right now.

They marched to the prison where Sasori was still doing the same as before. He fixed a puppet and walked it out to his guard.

Sasori- Number 100. All the regulars are finished. Now, for my special ones. Bring the pieces to the third Kazekage, please.

The ANBU walks off as the second guard and Sasori see two youths approach.

Sasori- Decided to take my advice, then?

ANBU- If you wish to speak with the prisoner, it will be in the cell where he's properly contained.

Naruto- No shit.

They walk into the room. Sasori looks over the two. Silence fills the room for a solid minute.

Sasori- I'm impressed with your girlfriend, Naruto.

SMACK. Naruto hits the floor. Now, he has to worry about the Nine Tails, Jiraiya, AND Sasori giving him crap over this.

Kyuubi- Maybe it's because you're not man enough to do it.

Naruto- Shut up! Here I came to tell you about the battle, and you bust that out all the sudden.

Hinata, redder than a tomato, looks away. The red head looks to her, getting her attention.

Sasori- And how do YOU feel about our blonde idiot here?

Hinata- I-I, uh. . . w-well. . .

Naruto- This is not the time!

Sasori- Relax. We have time. I'm just getting to know your new peers. Hell, my name is Sasori of the Red Sand. Former Akatsuki member. Former S-rank criminal. Former teacher of the knucklehead here.

Hinata- Well. . . I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Leaf Chunin. Um. . . I met Naruto when he first came to the village. He made me feel better, so I've been getting close to him.

The puppet man stares at her. The fact that he didn't need to blink showed here, as she was slightly creeped out.

Sasori- Nice to meet you. I wish the experience would be the same for you. Now, what happened.

The blonde sat back down in the small cell. There was a workbench, which Sasori stood by, leaning on the wall. There was a bed, meant for prisoners who needed sleep, where Hinata and Naruto sat.

Naruto- Deidara self detonated. C0. Hidan was defeated by Shikamaru while I was forced to kill Kakuzu. One Leaf ninja was sacrificed in the process.

Hinata looked down and shut her eyes.

Sasori- Well, it can't be helped. Of course, they'll be after you. After losing three members at once, you can bet that Pain will take notice of this. . .

Hinata- Who?

Naruto- The one I said could probably take the whole village by himself. . . Sasori, if he attacks the village-

Sasori- He won't go to that extent yet. Part of the reason Itachi spent a lot of time watching over you is because you're demon was assigned to him as a target. Itachi will be the next one you face.

The room goes silent again.

Naruto- That's who we're going to go find, actually.

Sasori- The Uchiha kid convinced you? Well, good luck. Was there anything else you wanted to inform me of?

Naruto- I found out who my parents were. . .

Sasori- And how was that?

Naruto- Well, I know their names and that my dad was the fourth Hokage.

Spit take! Somehow, Sasori's puppet seems to cough despite not being human.

Sasori- Okay, even I didn't expect that. . . well, its good that you're making progress. Now, I believe our time is up.

On cue, the door opens as the ANBU calls out to them.  
ANBU- You two need to leave. You've spent enough time here.

Naruto- Okay. Later.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Hinata- Well, now what? It's getting late.

Naruto- When do you need to be home?

Hinata- well. . . they don't really keep track of me, so I could go stay with Sakura for a night. Maybe Tenten's place.

**Kyuubi- Or your place. . . **

Naruto- NO!

Silence. Hinata stares at him wide eyed.

Hinata- Y-you want me to just go home?

Naruto- No no no. That was to my tenant. He made another comment. I want to keep hanging out.

She seemed to buy it.

Hinata- W-well, i-i-if you want. . . I-I could stay at your. . . ap-partment.

. . .

**Kyuubi- I swear to god, kid. If you don't say yes to this, I will never let your virgin ass live it down. **

Hinata- I understa-

Naruto- YES! Of course! But first, phrasing.

Understanding, or what understanding could be seen behind the red, filled her expression.

Naruto- Let's go there now before you pass out again.

She nodded furiously as they raced there.

Once there, they sat on the couch eating cup ramen.

Hinata- So, Naruto. . . Explain the head thing.

Naruto- Hm?

Hinata- When we met, and when we ran into Sasuke.

Naruto- Oh that. . . Well, I don't know if I'm the one to ask about that. I'll let my room mate explain.

Hinata- Who?

Naruto- Hear, let me do a trick I found on my own. Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Poof, two Narutos. The second then sits on the floor Indian style. He performs the standard sign before looking up with red eyes.

Naruto- Transformation!

Smoke engulfs to room. Hinata looks at the "clone"'s transformation. Red eyes look back at her. Large ears. Red fur. The nine long tails whipping around. Hinata was stunned to find the nine tailed fox in front of her. . . the size of a small dog. The fox also did not have the blood shot part of his eyes. He looked like a chibi version of himself.

Kyuubi- Greetings girl. Behold the terror that ravaged your village sixte-

?- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!

The blonde haired boy's jaw dropped and eyes almost shot at the sight before him. Hinata almost literally engulfed the fox in vice grip hung, pressing the fox's face into her cleavage.

Kyuubi- bhmm, dhm hmph.

Hinata- He's so CUUUUUTE!

Naruto- Well, I can't make him regular size for obvious reasons. . . but cute isn't something I ever thought of.

His eyes twitched as he watched Hinata let the fox have a breath of air. She then started playing with its ears. He finally pulled her away as red chakra started to cover the mini beast.

Kyuubi- That was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me. . . You are lucky I can't eviscerate you right now.

She just stared blankly.

Kyuubi- What?!

Hinata- I apologize. I cannot take you very seriously. . . sorry.

Naruto, in the meantime, works harder than he ever has to not bust out laughing.

Kyuubi- Fuck it.

The fox poofed away. Naruto finally let out all that was contained. Hinata looked down in depression.

Hinata- I didn't mean to make him mad.

Naruto- HA oh no, don't be sad. This actually helps me.

**Kyuubi- And how does that help you?**

Naruto- After getting humiliated like that, will you bitch at me to fuck her anymore?

He kept laughing when he got not response. He then looked to Hinata. That's when he noticed that he said that out loud.

**Kyuubi- We're even. **

. . .

The clock ticked off for who knows how long. Naruto was the one who almost feinted this time. He expected to be slapped, punched, and kicked in the balls, in that order. The silence went on as the two looked away from each other.

Naruto- Sorry, that wasn't meant to come out.

Hinata- It's okay. . . at least I know what he's been talking to you about.

Naruto- well, are you still staying here for the night?

Hinata- W-why not?

Naruto- good point. You asked about the head problems. Didn't you get one too?

She nodded.

Naruto- What did you see?

Hinata- I saw you. . . I saw myself defending you. . . and I said-

Naruto- "I never go back on my word. . . Because that too is my ninja way."

Hinata- "I'm not afraid to die fighting for you because I love you."

. . .

Naruto- That's what it is. It's another life, with another series of events. They're the events that were supposed to happen. They appear when I come into contact with important people or things that were precious to me in my other "life".

The sit there for a moment.

Hinata- Mine and Sasuke's reactions have been the most violent, haven't they?

The blonde simply nods his head.

Hinata- So, I know your answer.

Naruto- To wha-

He's suddenly cut off when the innocent girl before him kisses him. They move toward the bed as they fall onto it. She moans into the kiss, giving him enough time to deepen the kiss. This is how they spend possibly the best night they've ever had, but not the best to come. . .


	22. Back to the Beginning

Ah, the time spent at this cage. The spiky haired blonde has sat in front of this gate for most of his life, never going to the other side. On that other side was a true beast, a mass of chakra in the form of a fox the size of a village. Wearing only his bed wear, the blonde sat Indian style with a glare at the fox.

**Kyuubi- "How was it last night?"**

The blonde chokes up.

Naruto- WHAT?!

**Kyuubi- That's what everyone's gonna ask? And how will you respond? **

Naruto- Well, I liked it?

**Kyuubi- You had the girl almost literally throwing herself at you. You slept together, yet you didn't actually "sleep" together. I like the name that pale emo artist calls you in that other life, dickless. **

Naruto's mind thinks to one of his visions with Sai's introduction.

_Sai- For instance, I found out that you're a dickless panty waste. _

Naruto almost had the urge to punch the fox, before realizing which of them would be the one getting hurt.

Naruto- I find it disturbing that a demon that doesn't reproduce is so obsessed with me having sex. . .

**Kyuubi- I find that insulting your "manhood" is quite pleasing. That, and you make it too easy.**

The teenager flips the fox off before getting up.

Naruto- I gotta get up, now.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Naruto wakes from his slumber to look before him. His arms were still around Hinata. He smiled to himself until he tried to get up. Stuck. His right arm was stuck under her.

Naruto- (time to use all my ninja training.)

He manuevers his hand under her to get it loose. One pull is all it will take. On three. One. Two-

Hinata- . . . Naruto. . .

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed at that. Unfortunately, this pause let Hinata wrap both her arms around his trapped hand. Now, he was in trouble.

Naruto- (MY. . . MY HAND IS.)

Neither of them had their jackets on, so Naruto was getting quite a feel right now. . .

He sweat drops, turning bright red. He looked around for inspiration for an idea. Realizing nothing in his bedroom of all places would help him out of this, he reached his other hand into the wrapping of arms. He tried to push his trapped hand out of her grasp, until he checked his position.

Naruto- (. . . Now I look like I'm feeling both of them. )

He desperately tried to pull free until his fears were confirmed by an evil witch voice.

Sakura- . . . What the hell are you doing?

Okay, now it was time to panic. He turned whiter than Hinata. They had left the window open to look up at the moon before they slept. He now knew that being romantic can bite him in the ass.

Naruto- I'm t-trying to pull free, but she won't let g-go.

She replied with a sweet tone.

Sakura- I'll help then.

Naruto smiled at his savior, before his smile meets the wood filling the wall. Sakura smiled at her work as Hinata slowly stirred.

Hinata- Good morning, Naru- Huh? Sakura?

She looked up confused. She then saw Naruto half indented into the wall.

Sakura- Apparently you have a strong grip, so I helped him out.

One cleanup later.

Naruto- What did you come by for?

Sakura- Well, you got a messenger hawk earlier.

Hinata- Don't we use pigeons?

Naruto smirked.

Naruto- My agent worked faster than usual. So, I guess that means we'll be heading out today. Hinata, want me to walk ya' home before going for the message?

Hinata- S-sure. I'll get ready for the mission.

Sakura- I already informed the rest of Team Kakashi. Sai is taking the time to go get Kiba and Shino.

The blonde takes Hinata's hand and begins to go for the door. Hinata halts for a moment.

Hinata- Sakura?

Sakura- Yes?

There was a pause. It looked as though Hinata was suppressing something. She said something, but no one could hear.

Sakura- Huh?

Hinata looked up with her happiest sweet look.

Hinata- don't hit my boyfriend, or else I'll beat your limp body into the dirt.

She then turned to leave, but this left Naruto with a gaping mouth. Sakura mirrored that expression. Naruto straightened up.

Naruto- She is AMAZING!

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Tsunade- Is everyone here?

Kakashi- Seems like everyone.

The lineup consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Shino.

Tsunade- Alright, where will you meet the contact?

Naruto- The Land of Waves seems to be the meeting location. It's free from Orochimaru's other spies, so it should be safe to meet there.

Sasuke- Back there. . .

The others in the room chose to ignore the comment.

Kakashi- We meet with the contact, get information on Akatsuki, hunt down the nearest members, return with our info. That it?

Tsunade- Seems like it. Move out!

The next couple days of travel seemed to go without incident. Finally, Naruto decided to talk to Sasuke about his comment. The raven haired man leaned against a tree. Naruto approached. Before even asking his question, his head felt a now familiar pang. Now, he seemed to be standing in the same spot, but instead, he saw Team Kakashi, the original Team Kakashi.

_Kakashi- Okay, today you will learn how to climb a tree. _

_. . . _

_Naruto- What the heck will that do? _

_Sakura- Yeah, I actually agree. What will this accomplish. _

_Kakashi- Ah, you see, you won't be using you hands. . ._

_The two loudmouths looked dumbfounded. _

_Sakura- But that's impossible! _

_Kakashi- Really? _

_The masked man turned to the tree. He walked to it, stepping one foot onto the tree's side. He then put the other leg on, making him perfectly sideways in the air. He then casually walked up the tree to a branch, before stepping onto the bottom of it. Now, he was upside down. _

_Kakashi- See? You will each run at a tree. When you feel you are going to fall, use your kunai to mark how high you got. _

Naruto smiled at this interaction from his team. The view changed. He was in the same location, but now it seemed to be morning. A young lady had just woken up Naruto, who seemed out cold from his training.

_Lady- Do you have someone. . . to protect? _

_Naruto- To protect? _

_The woman looked introspective for a moment. _

_Lady- When some has something to protect, that is when they become genuinely strong. _

_She got up to leave. After walking a bit, she stopped. _

_Lady- Oh, and by the way. . . I'm a boy. _

Naruto then screamed out the exact same thought his young self did.

Naruto+_Naruto-(WHAT?! She's a boy? HE'S PRETTIER THAN SAKURA!) _

Naruto came back to reality. He looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke- What?

Naruto- N-nothing. Just one of those flashes.

Sasuke- Us climbing the trees?

The blonde looked up surprised.

Sasuke- We all had that. When Kakashi introduced that exercise, he, Sakura, and I all had that sort of day dream. We found it weird that our minds would all conjure you into a flashback. We thought it was genjutsu. Put us on edge.

Naruto- So you guys DID come here before. . . what happened?

Sasuke looked down.

Sasuke- They were tough.

Naruto looked confused again.

Sasuke- Zabuza and Haku. When we fought them, just like us, they also had visions. They involved you too. They said they saw you because you were associated with us. Although, that didn't keep us from fighting.

When he got no comment, he continued.

Sasuke- I fought Haku, but I was beaten. I did manage to unlock my Sharingan, but I was far too beaten and exhausted by that point. Haku then joined Zabuza against Kakashi. Our old partner and Sakura tried to interfere, but at best they only evened the match. Haku was too weakened from fighting me, or he would have simply killed the two. The fight would have ended with deaths on both sides, but then the crime lord Gato showed. He wanted to kill off Zabuza for not killing us quick enough.

Naruto- I see, well you guys got out of it fine, I see.

Sasuke- Since Zabuza was no longer our enemy, he and Haku backed off from us. Kakashi wanted to help out, but he was too expended from fighting both of them at once. Our old partner and Sakura did fight some of the thugs. Zabuza and Haku killed Gato, and both groups left each other. It wasn't on bad terms of anything, but we weren't exactly sad to not see them again.

Naruto wondered about that for a moment. . . He had his own visions of those moments in his head, but from his old life. That's when he saw it.

Naruto- Wait! They're still alive? Shouldn't they be dead? That's what happened in. . . the old life.

Sasuke shrugged.

Sasuke- You being there had defeated Haku. Haku, being too weakened, wasn't able to help Zabuza like he did in this timeline. Thus, Zabuza didn't have much more to live for, and killed Gato all by himself, despite having worse wounds from Kakashi due to not having the help. Yes, you being there helped us, but kinda got them killed.

Naruto- I see. . . well, what did they name the bridge?

Sasuke- I don't know. Let's go see.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Naruto- . . . I am not happy about this.

Kakashi- I like it. Shows respect.

Sakura- Well, that was nice of them.

Hinata- What's wrong Naruto?

The entire group stood in front of the bridge. The Great Sasuke Bridge. The Uchiha walked up beside Naruto. The two didn't need to look at each other to tell they were directing words to the other.

Sasuke- You know, maybe we should take pictur-

Naruto- Fuck you.

Kiba- Hey, when should your contact be here?

The blonde looked to the dogman.

Naruto- Should be here anytime. You smell anything?

Kiba- Actually, they might already be ahead. I smell two people in the middle of the bridge.

The group stood for a minute.

Naruto- I'll go in and-

Kakashi- Squad A will move in. If fighting starts, the rest of you join in. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba will stay on alert for other targets.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi walk directly into the misty bridge. They walk for a long while until finding two hooded individuals. They seems to be arguing about something.

Guy- Well, I think you're just angry because you're too flat chested.

The guy spoke in a matter-of-fact way.

Girl- I WILL KILL YOU!

Naruto- Yo.

The two stopped arguing. The girl throws her hood off as blood red haired girl sprints for him and hugs him. Before he can even hug back, however, she smacks him down.

Girl- How DARE you take so long to contact me! What kind of cousin are you?

The blonde gets up, rubbing his head.

Naruto- You haven't changed I see. Who's the tag along?

The man takes his hood off to show is snow white hair. He pulls up his sipping cup and starts hand signs. He uses the mist to fill the cup with water. He then start drinking from the straw.

Man- I'd like your names first.

Naruto- Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke- Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi- Kakashi Hatake. Your turn.

Karin- Karin Uzumaki.

Suigetsu- Suigetsu Hozuki. I'm more than happy to be out of Orochimaru's hands.

Naruto- Pleased to meet you. Now, what's up? What information do you have?

The two pawns of the snake look at each other for a second.

Karin- Well, our first bit of info is about Orochimaru himself. We know all the secrets about his curse marks and jutsu.

This catches Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke- what about it?

Suigetsu- The curse seal was reverse engineered from a man who utilizes nature chakra without meaning to. His name is bipolar Jugo. He is currently locked up in a prison controlled by Orochimaru's men. We also have information on which edo ninja Orochimaru has at his disposal currently.

Kakashi- We can wait later for that. What about Akatsuki?

Karin looked at him funny.

Karin- Well, we can find them easily enough for you without the extra information, but I actually know that two members have been seen near here. One of them has a massive sword on his back.

Kakashi- Kisame.

Suigetsu- Which is why I'm here, I'm after his sword.

Sasuke- And Itachi will be with him. . .

Naruto- Is that all? And with the way you talk, you sound like you'll be coming with us.

Karin- If you think I'm staying with that freak, I'll be the first to say hell fucking no.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto- well, where do we go from here?

Kakashi- We can split up. Karin, where is the prison that holds Jugo?

Suigetsu pulls a scroll out and hands it to him.

Suigetsu- There's the locations of all of the snake's hideouts. Jugo's is that one there.

The copy ninja nods.

Kakashi- Alright guys! Come out!

The rest of the group comes in. Karin and Suigetsu step back. Naruto smiles at them.

Naruto- They're fine, guys.

Kakashi- Okay, here's the plan. Karin and Suigetsu here will help us find and take down Itachi and Kisame. We also now have a secondary asset to locate. Karin, are you a sensor type ninja?

She nods.

Naruto- The best, she can automatically sense specific chakra sources anytime she concentrates on it.

Kakashi- Thought so. Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Yamato shall go to locate this bipolar Jugo. The rest shall find and defeat Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Any complaints?

They all look to Sasuke.

Sasuke- None at all. . .


	23. Confrontations!

A prison. These scenarios never end well. . .

Kiba- I mean think of one time you've ever heard of an event involving a prison that went well.

He, Sai, Shino, and Yamato travel in silence for another minute. Kiba looks to Shino, finding no possible expression through his clothes and glasses. Then to Sai. The artist had nothing but his fake smile on his face. Kiba was honestly creeped out by the guy. Worst of all, the jonin with the scary look. . .

Kiba- Am I the only vocal one here?

Yamato- Be quiet, we're here.

They stop in front of a large metallic structure built into the rock formations lining the valley they traveled to. They slowly walk to the entrance, only finding the front door destroyed.

Shino- well, this isn't good. My bugs will find the target. Kiba, got anything?

Kiba does nothing but look down. Akamaru whines behind him.

Kiba- Blood. . . a lot of blood.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi wait in an alley. Pakkun lands in front of them.

Kakashi- Anything?

Pakkun- We got wind of some smells, but too many of them are Itachi's. I would say he comes through here from time to time.

Sasuke- Then he would have a place where those smells would come together. If it's in this area it would be. . .

The dog sighs, cutting him off.

Pakkun- An abandoned Uchiha cache. Got the smell of some cats there too. They don't mix well with us.

Sakura- So we go there, then?

Suigetsu walks in. He looks up with a big smile.

Suigetsu- I'm back. I just got some info on where Itachi and Kisame were last seen. We can at least get the direction. Karin will be able to sense them once we start heading there.

Kakashi- Good. First, we will go to the Uchiha cache, then go after them. Suigetsu, could you go inform the others?

The swordsman turned and just waved his hands as he leaped off. Over on a hillside by the town, Hinata and Karin both stood concentrating. Naruto walks up next to them, hands clasped behind his head.

Naruto- Anything?

Karin- Several chakra signatures in the area fit the bill for shinobi.

Hinata- But none of them are strong enough to be Kisame or distinguishable to be Itachi.

The blonde looks off to the city. Hinata didn't need to turn her head to see it.

Hinata- What's wrong?

Karin- The idiot has no conviction.

Naruto looks at them, annoyed. The red head gets a lighter face.

Karin- Itachi is one of the only members of Akatsuki to make a connection to Naruto, so hunting Itachi down might be a sore spot.

Naruto doesn't answer. He turns to walk off before he stops as Hinata and Karin both spin around to face the threat.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Sasuke- What did you say?

They had arrived as soon as possible, only to start checking what supplies was gone. Turned out only one type of supply was gone.

Sakura- I said the only things from this cache missing are all sorts of medicine.

Kakashi- So Itachi is sick?

The raven haired teen just sneered. He turned to walk out. Pakkun appeared again, this time urgently.

Pakkun- Kakashi, a new presence came up. It's with Naruto's group.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before bolting for the door.

Kakashi- Right. We're on our way.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Yamato hits the ground hard. His body turns to wood as the real him lands far off outside the building. They had already talked it out with Jugo, who did not want to leave, until an unwanted guest came along. Kiba and Akamaru use Fang Over Fang to hit two foes into the ground. They land with Yamato as Shino and Sai land with an injured Jugo.

Kabuto- Well, well. Isn't this just a party.

Kabuto, now with a reptilian arm, steps forward toward the group. The two that Kiba's attack had hit stand next to Kabuto. Four more figures land with them.

Yamato- Including Kabuto, the fighting strength is seven vs four. If Jugo wakes up, we could use him. Anyone recognize these guys?

Kiba and Akamaru start to shake.

Kiba- It's them! We fought them years ago!

Shino- Right. . .

Beside Kabuto were Sakon and Ukon. Outward from them were Kidomaru, and Jirobo. Tayuya lands beside Kabuto. Finally, Kimimaro walks up in front of the group. Yamato took one look at them all. The whites of the eyes replaced with black. The color of their eyes going into a negative color.

Yamato- Edo Tensai. You brought them back I assume? They were dead AFTER Orochimaru lost his ability to perform Jutsu.

The doctor smiled the biggest smile anyone there had ever seen of him.

Kabuto- You found me out. I'm sorry, but I want Jugo there. Kimimaro, get the wood user. The other three are of no use to me, so the rest of you can do whatever you want with them.

Sakon and Ukon both combine together in their curse seal level two forms as they charge Kiba. The rest go into their curse seal forms. Tayuya conjures her monsters with her flute as she sends them after Sai. Sai flies high into the air on his ink bird. Shino gets shot through by an arrow from Kidomaru, only for them to find its a bug clone. The bugs start to eat through the webbing as the chakra that makes it up is consumed. Shino appears behind Kidomaru.

Shino- In a desert like valley, you are at a disadvantage. No high ground to fire from or use your webbing.

The bugs start to dig out from under the two. Kidomaru webs the entire ground within ten feet. Shino takes advantage of the distraction and nails Kidomaru in the jaw with a punch. Kidomaru connects web to Shino's arm, tugging him along and whipping him away. Yamato and Kimimaro stand off. Kimimaro's curse seal activates in full force as he goes into his raptor like form. Bones erupt from the ground towards Yamato, who replies with his Wood Style. The attacks smash together as is becomes a struggle between which attack will break first. Jirobo leaps into the air to smash down on Yamato, until a fist smashes into him, bashing him into the ground. Jugo stands above him, with his crazed smile.

Jugo- Really? You dare to disgrace Kimimaro's sacrifice by making him a slave? I think I'll KILL YOU!

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Tobi- How are you, Naruto?

Naruto- What are you doing here?

Tobi- I'm just here to discuss some things with you.

Hinata and Karin both jump in with Naruto defensively.

Karin- If you think you're taking him without a fight-

Tobi- No fighting. There will be plenty of that later. I wish to discuss something with Naruto, here.

Naruto- I'm not going back. . .

He looks into the one hole in the spiraling mask. No one else could see it, but he knew it was there. The Sharingan.

Tobi- Right, you've grown too attached. Now, we just need to show you what happens when that is taken away. . . but that won't be my job.

Naruto grabs Hinata's arm and pulls her behind him.

Tobi- I wish to inform you of the truth behind Itachi. . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The three members of Team Kakashi run across the roofs of the village at top speed. The dogs all arrived to travel with them, sharing intel.

Pakkun- From what we can tell, no fighting has occurred. Suigetsu isn't there though. . .

Kakashi- What?! Where is he?

Pakkun- He's made of water, finding him is hard. I can just tell that he isn't there, or even in this direction. We also have a guest ahead. . .

The group halts. A figure jumps down in front of them from a tall building. A cloak with red clouds and a large bandaged sword on his back.

Kisame- Well, if it isn't the Uchiha brat and Kakashi again. Hello, there.

They get ready to fight before the shark man holds his hands up in mock surrender.

Kisame- Whoa whoa. I'm not here for a fight. Although, I'm here to ensure one. . .

Sasuke- Where's Itachi?

They stare down each other.

Kakashi- Sasuke, we need to get Naruto first.

Sakura scans the area for any other surprises. Kisame points his sword to a mountain in the distance behind him.

Kisame- Itachi is right up that hill. . . Only Sasuke is allowed to pass. The rest of you are not.

Kakashi immediately asserts his authority.

Kakashi- Sasuke! You will have another chance. We need to guarantee everyone's safety.

Sasuke looks forward, emotionless.

Sasuke- I'll face Itachi, you face Kisame here until the others arrive. If Naruto isn't in combat, he'll join up soon enough. Then you can all bring in the cavalry for me, but either way I'm doing this. . .

Sakura walks up and hugs him front behind. He turns and pats her shoulder before walking forward. He walks passed Kisame, leaving Kakashi to stare down the swordsman without much support.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Tobi- And that is it. Any questions?

Naruto's group stood there, dumbfounded by the revelation. Naruto, however, shook it off, having always trusted Itachi anyway, so this only restored his faith in the man.

Naruto- Thanks. . . Now get the hell out of here.

Tobi- as you wish. . .

The space around the man spirals as he disappears. Hinata and Karin both look at him. Naruto instantly turns to the mountain Kisame had pointed at earlier.

Hinata- Naruto, you aren't going to-

Naruto- If I do this, then I'll be branded an enemy of Konoha. That's his game. He's wanting me to do the right thing. . .

Karin looks away, thinking this over. The blonde looks into the sky, determined.

Naruto- But that won't stop me from doing the right thing! I'm going to stop Sasuke and save Itachi!


	24. Revelations

Two have started, one's about to begin. The clashes are starting all around as the team is being put firmly into the ground. The spiky blonde rushes off with Hinata and Karin towards Sasuke as the Uchiha closes in on his brother. Elsewhere, team B is getting a foot shoved firmly between their lungs and colon by the sound Five, although Jugo seems to be a help. Finally, Kakashi prepares to face the strongest ninja swordsman with only Sakura as backup. Of course, someone was missing from this picture.

Naruto- Karin, where the FUCK is that Suigetsu guy?

Karin- I'm looking for him. The idiot is over to the. . . South? The hell is he doing there?! He's outnumbered.

Naruto- tell me where Itachi is, I'll head there myself. You and Hinata go help Suigetsu.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Villager- WHAT THE F-

A mass wave of water engulfs the center of the town. The water settles as the roofs of the buildings stand out. A single tower stands tall as Kisame Hoshigaki stands above the water world.

Kisame- Come on! One attack can't have killed you.

Scanning the area, he finds a smirk on his face upon predicting what the next attack is.

Kakashi- Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!

Two water dragons burst from the water around the tower and snake around it, cutting off any escape route. Hand signs fly as the shark shouts.

Kisame- Water Style: Giant Water Prison Jutsu!

The water in the town surges back to the center and a giant sphere of water gathers with Kisame's tower in center, the tower top with him sitting just above the top of the sphere.

Kisame- Even if I can't see you, I know you're in there. Go ahead and try to get out. Any last words?

The voice replying sounds as if talking through gurgles.

Kakashi- Sure. Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!

The tower rumbles before the roof of it blasts apart, a rock wall bashing Kisame above into the air, too far to maintain the prison, causing the water to tsunami back outward. Kisame gets up, recovering breath, still on the mud wall. A hand breaks from under him and grabs his leg.

Kakashi- Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!

Kisame- (He'll follow up with Chidori! I'll absorb it into Samehada.)

Kisame swings his sword down as Kakashi breaks from the ground, clashing a compressed mass of chakra into the sword. The sword tries to absorb, but the power blasts the sword away too soon.

Kakashi- Rasengan!

The attack, while not hitting directly, still launches the shark off the mud wall and into a building below. Far off, a pink haired girl emerges from the water and stands, gasping for breath.

Sakura- Damn it, I can't do anything here. If I attack, he'll just absorb my punches. Kakashi's essentially on his own.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Kiba lands opposite of Sakon and Ukon. He and Akamaru prepare there attack.

Sakon- Come on! You know how this goes, dog.

Ukon- You attack. We block. We attack.

Sakon- You die.

Kiba smirks. Akamaru transforms with Kiba into a colossal twin headed beast dog.

Kiba- Things change!

The dog spins into the giant fang over fang attack. The twin curse seal users separate and summon the Rashomon Gate.

Sakon/Ukon- Bring it!

The dog arrives just before the gate and-

Kiba- Better idea.

The dog transforms again as Kiba jumps off of his Akamaru double. He soars over the top of the gate, above the twins.

Kiba- Fang Over Fang!

He rockets down, cause both twins to jump to opposite sides of Kiba. Ukon lands to the left of the gate, only to be met but another spinning Kiba. Sakon tries to intervene, but two explosive tags land at his feet. He jumps back from the explosion. Akamaru blasts into Ukon, ripping into him and slamming him into a boulder, pinning him. Sakon covers his eyes from the smoke from the explosion, only to look up into Kiba's Fang Over Fang moving through the smoke at him. Kiba hits home, pinning the second twin into another boulder.

Kiba- SAI!

Ink snakes rip from the ground and wrap around the twins before the Edo Tensei Jutsu can help them regenerate. They both get wrapped up as the ink coats them over, temporarily sealing them. Sai lands on top of a plateau nearby. He faces off against Tayuya. She already had her flute out, but something kept happening whenever she went to use it. . .

Tayuya- This is over, boy.

Sai- Usually guys are the ones who tell ugly women "it's over", right?

She pauses.

Tayuya- WHAT?!

Thus was the entirety of their fight so far. She tries to attack and be a smart ass, and Sai is just Sai. Over with Shino, things are going just as well. The spider has no where to hide, no high ground to shoot from, no way to get the drop on the bug user. Kidomaru jumps behind a rock. He takes the cover as he creates four arrows. He looks down as more bugs come up from the dirt. He leaps out from cover, firing his arrows at Shino's cover. The rocks are smashed through, but Shino runs out, untouched. He rushes Kidomaru, who blasts Shino with as much web as possible. Shino, however, turns out as a bug clone. The bugs consume the webbing, eating the chakra infused with it. Shino attacks from above. Kidomaru jumps back, dodging. He draws another arrow, and fires. Shino, this time, parries the arrow to the side.

Kidomaru- What? How did you just block it?

He tried to make another arrow, but couldn't bring it out.

Shino- noticed yet?

Kidomaru looks down, seeing several bugs in key spots around his chakra points.

Shino- Through out the fight, instead of going for the win, I've just been planting bug by bug on you so they could suck your curse seal dry.

Kidomaru stumbles a bit before looking down. The rest of Shino's bugs erupt at his feet, crawling up his body.

Shino- Eventually, they'll eat up all the chakra keeping the Edo Tensei active on you, and it will cancel. You've lost.

The spider doesn't even get a last word. Back with Tayuya, Sai dodges around her construct warriors as he summons his beasts to attack her, they stand off again. Sai looks behind her, then back at her. He brings his hand up and points behind him.

Sai- I think I'll beat you into that mountain over there.

Tayuya- Idiot, that looks more like a plat-

She gets smashed into the ground. Kiba arrives carrying Sakon and Ukon, still sealed. Shino lands with them as they look on to Jugo, who's foot is crushing Tayuya's throat into the ground. His arm is transforms into a long spiky gray appendage wrapped around Jirobo. He grins psychotically at the three before three snakes shoot from the ground, wrapping around him.  
Kabuto- sorry, you're not getting away from me.

The snakes start to pull him back, but Sai's ink snakes shoot from the ground, attacking the real snakes. Kiba attacks head on, bashing Jugo backwards, causing him to drop Jirobo. Shino sends him bugs to the remaining Sound Four members. Jugo stands back up, transforming more as his arms grow into giant forearms with chakra blasting out behind his elbows. He launches forward as Kiba and Akamaru clashing with him. The result is them being clocked in the jaws and launched away. Sai lands in front of him.

Sai- Jugo, calm down. We are here to help you.

Jugo- I DON'T WANT HELP!

He charges Sai. Suddenly, two muscular beings catch Jugu and slam him down, they both pull an arm back.

Sai- Benevolent Kings.

Both punch Jugo in the face full force over and over until Jugo is unconscious. The leaf ninja use Manji formation around Jugo to keep Kabuto away.

Kabuto- Fine. I got a present anyway.

Kimimaro lands with Yamato on his shoulders.

Kiba- Yamato sensei. . .

Kabuto- You can have Jugo. I'll take this one.

They disappear. Leaving the three leaf ninja behind.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

A door creeks open. The room is filled with darkness as a raven haired boy walks in. He looks up see someone looking straight at him, sitting in a stone chair.

Itachi- Hello, Sasuke.

Sasuke- Itachi. . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Naruto rushes towards his destination. He can sense Kakashi's fight with Kisame in the distance. Just as he makes it to the edge of the compound where Itachi and Sasuke are, he is halted by a fireball. He jumps over and looks up to Itachi's shadow clone.

Itachi- Naruto, what are you doing this far from Kisame? Did you get past him?

Naruto- Was never there for him to try. I would have gotten through either way. I need to stop you.

Itachi- Sasuke is doing that for y-

Naruto- You know what I mean. . .

Itachi stands there impassive for a moment.

Itachi- HE knows. . . and now you do too. Then you must let this happen.

Naruto- . . .No. I will not let anyone sacrifice themselves when they themselves do not deserve to die. This includes you. You've saved me before.

Itachi- What you say are the ideals of a child. Being a ninja is making impossible choices. When two options exist, you must weigh them on a set of scales, and decide which one is worth more. Sasuke will kill me, take my eyes, and then restore the Uchiha clan. You must ensure he never learns the truth. Keep him from Madara.

Naruto looks down for a moment. Then he feels that oh so familiar pang.

_Itachi- What if Sasuke were to attack the leaf village? Could you weigh Sasuke against the village on a set of scales?_

_Naruto- I would save Sasuke AND protect the village. _

_Itachi- You're a fool. Those are only the ideals of a child. _

_Naruto looks away. _

_Naruto- You're not the first to say that, but. . . I never go back on my word! _

Naruto- . . .I never go back on my word, and I. . .

_A vision of him facing Obito appears. Naruto stands tall before gaining a yellow chakra cloak. _

_Naruto- I will protect EVERYONE! _

Naruto looks Itachi in the eyes.

Naruto- I will protect everyone.

Up on the rooftop of Itachi's hideout, The brothers face off, each preparing a jutsu.

Sasuke- Fire Style: Fireball Jut-

Itachi- Fire StyleL Fireball Jut-

Naruto- RASENGAN!

The roofing by Sasuke erupts as the same happens by Itachi, causing them both to jump back from the holes that appear where they were. The two Narutos who made the holes disappear as the real Naruto lands between them.

Naruto- Both of you, STOP!

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Kakashi- Lightning Style: Surge Jutsu!

He blasts lightning into the lake, channeling it towards Kisame. Kisame shoves his sword into the water as a lightning rod, absorbing it all.

Kisame- My turn. Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!

He sends two water sharks at Kakashi. The copy ninja flashes his signs.

Kakashi- (Thank you, Kakuzu.) Earth Style: Iron Skin Jutsu!

He throws his arms out, smacking each shark into a splash of water like they're nothing.

Kakashi- You can't possibly think you'll win with ninjutsu against me, do you?

Samehada rips from the water. Kakashi blocks with his iron skin. They clash for a moment before Kakashi jumps back. Samehada rips a cut into his arm, having absorbed the Iron Skin Jutsu's chakra. Kakashi then finds himself with Water clones on his flanks. The real Kisame stands before him.

Kisame- Don't think you can outlast me, copycat! Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun Barrage!

Water Clone- Water Style: Water Bullet!

Water Clone- Water Style: Piercing Shot!

Kakashi- Wind Style: Air Vacuum Blast!

He blows a massive blast that clashes with the solid Piercing Shot Jutsu. The Water Bullet roars through.

Kakashi- Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

He clashes with the water bullet, causing a large amount of steam. Then dozens of water sharks roar through at him.

Unknown- Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!

A torrent of water blasts into the barrage, blocking it. Suigetsu lands with Kakashi.

Kakashi- Thanks for the assist.

Suigetsu- I didn't do it.

He smiles a sharky tooth grin. Sakura comes up as she starts to notice, and recognize, the cloud moving over the area. Kisame's water clones get their legs frozen as they are taken out by something. . . Suddenly, a large sword from behind Kisame halts itself on the side of Kisame's neck.

Kisame- Well, this is a surprise.

He turns to the man with bandages covering most of his face and short brown hair.

Zabuza- Likewise. Hey, Kakashi. How has my favorite dojutsu user been?

Kakashi- I've never been better. I assume you're the reason Suigetsu wasn't here earlier.

Zabuza- Like him, I'm after Kisame's sword. I've been tracking him for months, waiting until I could face him.

Kisame- I feel so popular.

The shark turns to water and appears on top of a building. He makes a single hand sign as the mist dissipates. Zabuza jumps to Kakashi's side. Kisame then rushes the signs.

Kisame- Water Style: Whirlpool Jutsu!

The water uplifts from the river to surround him, blocking thousands of needle projectiles.

Unknown- Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice!

The entire twister of water freezes, trapping Kisame inside. A young man with long hair lands beside Zabuza, wearing a long sleeve dark blue robe wear(think Part 2 Neji's shirt.) and baggy black pants.

Kakashi- Haku. You seem well.

The boy nods with a smile.

Haku- Zabuza has taught me well.

Karin- What the hell?

Karin and Hinata land with them.

Hinata- Y-you all know each other?

Sakura- I'll explain later.

The ice tower is blown apart by Kisame who looks down as the now sizeable force in front of him.

Kisame- I better not play around anymore if this is what I'm contending with.

He raises his sword as it starts to change shape and. . . form with Kisame?

Kakashi- What the?

Zabuza- Now, you see why we didn't face him ourselves until now.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Sasuke- What are you doing?! I need to kill him!

The blonde raises his hands almost in surrender.

Naruto- Sasuke, stop! You don't know the truth!

Sasuke halts for a second, before erupting in anger.

Sasuke- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!

He roars toward Naruto with a Chidori. Naruto prepares a Rasengan as the two clash. The blow apart and stare down.

Naruto- Sasuke, listen! Do. Not. Kill. Itachi. He isn't truly responsible for what happened.

This finally stops Sasuke for a moment. He looks at Itachi, who simply stands impassive.

Sasuke- I asked you who helped you, and you said it was Madara. Now, what is this nonsense here?

Itachi keeps silent. Naruto speaks for him.

Naruto- Sasuke. . . the Uchiha Clan was killed for treason against Konoha. They planned a coup. Who do you think ordered Itachi to do what he did?

Sasuke looked up at the two in front of him. He took the headband off his head slowly and looked at it closely. His world looked shattered. He then looked to Itachi.

Sasuke- I want to hear it from you.

Itachi stayed silent. Sasuke head dropped. Suddenly, the three hear clapping and chuckling.  
Naruto- Sasuke, you need to snap out of it. We have some company.

Sasuke- Itachi. . . killed them. . . I saw it, but. . . all through Tsukuyomi. No, he did it. He's to blame.

The laughing grew louder as the man who resembles a snake appears.

Orochimaru- I was hoping to take the winner's eyes, but this development intrigues me. Looks like Danzo's secret is out.

Itachi snaps his vision to the snake.

Orochimaru- Oh, was I not supposed to say that?

Sasuke's eyes widen more. His anger soars one more time.

Sasuke- SHUT UP! FIRE STYLE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!

He blasts a giant dragon of flame at Orochimaru. The snake smiles and takes the blast. After the blast, Sasuke shakes with anger and shock over what he's just heard. The flames he sets starts to create storm clouds above.

Orochimaru- Ah ah ahhhh. Not that move again.

Two beasts appear high on another roof top for the hideout. Both are in four tails forms.

Naruto- Great. This again. Get ready.

He turns to Sasuke, who is now clutching his head and swaying side to side.

Orochimaru- Silver, take Itachi. Gold, take Naruto. I'll procure Sasuke.

Naruto- The hell you will! You think one of them will hold me?

Naruto starts to take a combat stance before a mass of sand hits him into the lower levels. Naruto gets up to see that it isn't sand. . .

Orochimaru- I had other people to summon before Sarutobi took my jutsu away. I didn't say Gold was only one person.

Naruto looked up to see an older version of Gaara. The fourth Kazekage. The Kazekage goes toward the hole leading to Naruto, before jumping to dodge a fireball. Itachi lands with Sasuke, grabs him, and leaps down toward Naruto. He sets Sasuke down as Sasuke seems to be having a seizure almost, not able to come to terms with these events.

Naruto- (Hey! How strong is the fox cloak without my own durability?)

**Nine Tails- ALL your durability with the cloak comes from the cloak.**

Naruto pulls up his signature hand sign.

Naruto- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

He summons a single clone.

Orochimaru- Oh no. A single clone. What will we d-

An explosion of chakra sounds through the new battlefield as two extending fox cloak arms rip through the roof, sending the Gold and Silver brothers out of the hideout grounds. Right next to Naruto, his clone has turned into the six tail cloak. The real Naruto smirks. The snake then gets a worried look.

Orochimaru- Well, that's new.

The six tailed form charges a beast bomb and sends it at the snake. A large wave of gold blocks the whole blast as Naruto grabs Sasuke and gestures to Itachi.

Naruto- COME ON!

Itachi- Wait. . . what was Sasuke going to do?

Sasuke starts to gain his senses a bit.

Sasuke- Charge a chidori, and call the lightning from the storm clouds down.

Itachi nods, performing the hand signs. He raises his hand as a chidori forms. He then brings it down.

. . .

They stand outside the destroyed hideout. They look out toward the destruction.

Itachi- Impressive.

Sasuke- . . .

Naruto starts to carry Sasuke before stopping to look at Itachi.  
Itachi- Amaterasu.

The entire crater of destruction then engulfs in black flames. He collapses clutching his eye. Naruto sighs and summons a shadow clone to help Itachi as well.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

They arrived to the town, or what was left of it. The lake that had been formed by Kisame had died down. The buildings that were left? Ruined. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Itachi. Itachi simply shrugged. They walked through the rubble. They explored around, finding several groups of people searching for injured. They finally see who they were looking for. Sakura rushes over to them, but stops short when seeing Itachi.

Sakura- What is he doing here?

Naruto- We're taking him back to the leaf village. What happened?

Sakura sighed.

Sakura- Kakashi overused his Sharingan. . . again. Zabuza and Haku showed up. They were the reason Suigetsu weren't around earlier.

Sasuke- And where are they?

He didn't seem surprised at all. Maybe this was due to him taking nothing as a surprise at this point.

Sakura- Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi fought Kisame off well enough, but not without them getting banged up too. Kisame got away, though. They're with Kakashi and been catching up and comparing notes on Akatsuki. Hinata and Karin and keeping a watch out for any reinforcements. Also, team two just came back with Jugo. Yamato sensei has been captured.

They both react to that.

Naruto- What? We need to go help him.

Sakura sighs. Again.

Sakura- We now have two dangerous prisoners, AND our remaining leader along with most of our group is beaten and injured. We have to go back to Konoha. We also got some more news, and Naruto might want to hear it.

They all perk up.

Sakura- Jiraiya has gone to the Village Hidden in the Rain to gain information on the leader of Akatsuki. We want all the information you have on him.

Naruto's vision blanks. All he hears are a few certain words.

_Unknown- Jiraiya boy is dead._

The blonde was gone. Sakura turned to see him taking off down the roads.

Sakura- What the?

A clone of Naruto lands with them.

Clone- I told you before how strong the leader is. I'm saving Jiraiya. You guys head home.

The clone disappears. The real Naruto runs through the forest, getting covered in fox chakra.

**Nine Tails- Double time?**

The tails form behind Naruto, then a third.

Naruto- Triple.

Apologies for the lateness for the update. Lots of stuff going on, plus letting waiting for certain events in the real manga to unfold before deciding where to go with this. By the way, I want to start a side project so I can at least get something to you guys faster. Obviously, I like doing fights, dialogue is not my thing. That being said, you guys can feel free to comment or message me for character fights. Examples: Dante vs Neo. Naruto vs Ichigo. Master Chief vs Kratos. etc. through these fight suggestions if one gives me interest, I will write out the fight for how I believe it would go. Please, serious fights. No Jigglypuff vs Rainbow dash, although rainbow dash would stomp that fight like a real pony. Can be any fantasy characters.


	25. Round One: Pain!

A full day had past by the time Naruto had gotten through the border. Another half a day, and he finally made it to the Village Hidden in the Rain. He stepped onto the ground of a cliff overlooking the village. The spiky haired blonde took a quick look around for Jiraiya, no dice.  
Naruto- Great. . . I have to go in myself.

He looked straight ahead towards the droplets of rain falling in front of it. He stood on the immediate outside of its perimeter.

Naruto- . . . Nagato won't sense me as long as the water doesn't touch me.

He looked to the lake next to the village.

Naruto- Jiraiya would have used his frogs to get him through from under the lake, I'm sure. I don't have a quiet way around the patrols, so then I'll have to. . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Gatekeeper- Halt, who goes there!

A group of travelers came to the gate, seeking entrance to the villagers. Not an uncommon activity. People come and go all the time. An older balding man with a white beard in a white and black robe steps toward the guardsman.

Yamamoto- My name is Yamamoto. This is my family and those soon to be. We travel through the nations to find unique places to trade our specific goods.

Gatekeeper- And who are these family members and "soon to be"?

The old man turned gesturing towards a young man with unkept silver hair and squinting eyes, a black man with a walking cane and dreadlocks, a younger boy with short silver hair, another silver haired man with long hair and a sickly look, a tomboyish short black haired girl, and finally a young girl with long yellow hair with pig tails and whisker marks. All wear the same black and white robes.

Yamamoto- This is Gin, Kaname, Hitsuguya, Jushiro, Soifon, and Kushina.

The gatekeeper gives each of them a nod as they enter the city. As they pass, Kushina goes to the guard, putting her finger to her lip in an obviously flirtatious way.

Kushina- Um, where is the nearest place for medicine, Mr. Jushiro is very sick.

Gatekeeper- O-of course! The best doctor's office in the city is directly next to the main tower

Kushina- (Perfect) Thank you!

As soon as they enter, "Kushina" walks to the bald headed leader.

Kushina(Naruto)- Hey, thanks again for helping me in.

Yamamoto- Of course, child. I have an orange headed acquaintance you'd love to meet.

Kushina- You guys are the best. Later!

The blonde girl moves off on her own towards the main tower. She makes it through the village to the tower. The best Dr. in the city living next to the main tower can only mean one thing, Nagato's location. . . .

The door explodes outward as "Kushina" rocks into the tower.

Konan- Well, this is a surprise.

Konan, the blue haired mistress of Akatsuki stood before her.

Konan- My scouts at the gate heard you thanking the old man. Did you think you could just walk up to Nagato and kill him while his pain bodies are fighting Jiraiya?

Kushina poofs to reveal Naruto.

Naruto- Would you be surprised if I said I had hoped?

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Jiraiya lands with Fukusaku and Shima on his shoulders. Each of the pains up and surrounding him. Just behind him stands the Asura Path pain as it charges a mechanical blast on Jiraiya's blind spot.

. . .

Naruto- But did you really think those clowns I was with belong around here?

Naruto poofs away, turning out to be a clone. Konan goes wide eyed.

Konan- (He lured me away from the main battle to ambush the Pains!)

. . .

Jushiro- Rasengan!

The sickly man runs a Rasengan straight into Asura Path. The young boy runs his Rasengan into Human Path. Soifon kicks Preta Path across the jaw. Yamamoto lands with Jiraiya while Kaname and Gin rush Deva and Naraka. Deva waves his hand forward.

Deva- Almighty Push!

The blast launches the two newcomers away as they turn to smoke. The remaining ones poof, all being Naruto clones. Naruto disspells his clones and forms up with Jiraiya. The sage looks stunned by this.

Jiraiya- Thanks for the save ki-

Naruto smacks him upside the head.

Naruto- DON'T EVEN! You're the suicidal bastard who put us into this impossible fight!

Jiraiya- BRAT! Do not disrespect your elder! I am the most honorable-

Fukusaku- Both of you hush! We have more pressing matters.

They look to the five pains in front of them. Naruto does the head count.

Naruto- Where's the animal handler?

Jiraiya- I took him down already. Captured the body. The others got up from frog song, though.

Naruto- Okay, we need out of here, then. NOW!

The pains charge the two. The two toad sages recharge Jiraiya's sage mode as Naruto charges Fox chakra through his body, the tails stopping at two. . .

Naruto- (What the hell?!)

**Fox- You burnt up all my damn chakra marching half a continent in just under two days! Don't bitch at me for having limits on how much power I can willingly give. Two tails is all you're getting! **

Naruto- FUCK!

Deva- Almighty Push!

The invisible blast rockets the mini fox boy through the pipe like walls out to the lakes, landing on a small rock platform. He recovers fine, in time to run on all fours onto the water, dodging a set of rockets. Asura Path comes down on the debris, both arms becoming cannons. He goes full unloaded, launching blast after blast at Naruto. The blonde leaps onto the sky high walls, jumps from the walls, and ends up directly above Asura. He sends his chakra arms down, expanding them as they grip the platform Asura Path is on, cutting off his escape. He pulls himself down, gaining momentum. Asura's arms change, gaining armor plating on his arms as Naruto crashes into it, engraving Asura Path's legs into the ground. Naruto jumps back grabbing Asura path with his chakra arm and whipping his arm back, tossing the pain into the far wall. He charges a red Rasengan and jumps at the Pain. Just before it hits, however, Preta Path intercepts. The Resengan hits, slowly disappearing into the Path. As soon as the attack is gone, Preta moves, revealing Asura Path with a booster firing from its elbow, powering a fist into Naruto's face. Naruto is launched into the water like a ragdoll.

Jiraiya faces off with Human, Naraka, and Deva Paths in the pipeline. Deva raises his arm.

Deva- Universal Pull!

The power catches Jiraiya and reels him in.

Jiraiya- WILD LION'S MANE!

His hair grows out from his body and wraps around him, spiking out to the walls to bring him to a complete stop.

Jiraiya- Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon!

The hair launches needles all down the hall.  
Deva- Almighty Push!

Another blast hits Jiraiya's attack and barrier, launching it all the way out the hole Naruto was blasted out of earlier. The lion mane's mouth grips the hole edge, halting Jiraiya and launching him back in to Deva.

Jiraiya- Sage Jutsu: Giant Rasengan!

Just before hitting Deva, Human Path takes the hit directly. Human Path it blown away as Naraka goes after it to bring it back. Deva raises his arm again.

Deva- Need I say it again? Almighty Push!

This time, Jiraiya is launched completely out to the lake where Naruto is at. He hits the water hard as Naruto kicks Asura Path in the face. The Path, however, uses robotic tentacles to snake around Naruto and hold him in place. Preta grabs Naruto from behind as Naruto looks behind him. Suddenly, one tail disappears. He puts his hands together for his favorite seal.

Naruto- Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Two clones appear, knocking both Paths away. Naruto lands and gets rid of the clones, charging another Rasengan and ramming it into Asura Path, destroying it. He turns to find Preta again, tackling him into the water. Naruto starts to drain as the last tail disappears. Jiraiya emerges from the water, Sage Mode kicking Preta into the water and grabbing Naruto. They regroup as they look up to Deva Path. They look at each other then, and back to Pain.

Jiraiya- Almighty Push?

Deva- Shinra Tensei.

The knuckleheads are blasted deep into the water. After a minute, they emerge from the water, coughing up water.

Naruto- That's the SAME DAMN THING- ka! ASSHOLE!

The Pains regroup, Asura and Human being back thanks to Naraka.

Jiraiya- Yeah, this isn't going to end well. . . Fukusaku?

Fukusaku- Yes, boy?

Naruto- Can you get us both out of here?

Shima- Of course we can!

Pain- No you don't. . .

They all look up, realizing how far out into the lake they had been blown to. They see a MASSIVE meteor above them, coming right down. At first, they just stare at it before realizing they need to live.

Naruto- Shiiiiiiit shiit shit shit shIT SHIT!

Jiraiya- NOW!

The meteor crashes into the water. . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Naruto, Jiraiya, and the toads catch their breath, having reached Mount Myoboku.

Naruto- You. . . didn't think the do that in the first place?

Jiraiya- I thought I could handle i-

Naruto- NNNNOOoooooo! You don't handle Pain. He man handles you like a set of juggling balls. What, the FUCK, did you think you could do against the Rinnegan?

Jiraiya- Get information. We have have more than enough combat data on the guy. I'll need to get that to Tsunade, then we can continue our training.

The blonde pauses for a second, with only a "huh" face.

Jiraiya- It's time you learned Sage Mode. I promised to see about teaching you, and it will really help when you can't rely on the Nine Tails.

Naruto- SWEET!

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The team enters the gates of Konoha. Kiba and Shino carry Jugo, while the Jonin(Kakashi, Sasuke, and Zabuza) are placed around Itachi as they enter the gates. Time seems to slow and drag as each villager stops to see the disgrace of the Uchiha being escorted to the Hokage's building. All the trained Ninja start to herd on the roof tops waiting for resistance from the rogue ninja. Kids playing in the street are pulled aside as their parents stand between them and Itachi. Finally, they end up in front of the Hokage building, Tsunade standing on the roof of the building. With the crowd, it would appear to be a public event now. Tsunade, Ibiki, Shizune, Danzo, and the remaining elders stand together as the look down.

Danzo- It seems you brought this garbage of the ninja world here just to be killed in public. I do believe he was a "kill on sight" bingo booker.

As if taking this as a cue, several ANBU members flicker down heading straight for decapitating Itachi. Most of these are Root members, having understood Danzo's meaning. Suddenly, lightning surges around Itachi, keeping them back as the entire team forms around Itachi, who stares ahead blankly without resisting. Kiba hands Jugo off to a couple ninja before he, Shino, Karin, Suigetsu, and Sai move aside. Sakura stays by Sasuke as he, Kakashi, Hinata, Zabuza, and subsequently Haku form a perimeter around Itachi. Tsunade turns to Danzo.

Tsunade- I will remind you that I'm the only one allowed to make such a decision here! Now, What is the meaning of the dramatic entrance? Take the prisoner to a cell until we deal with him.

Sasuke looks up at the young looking Hokage.

Sasuke- No.

Everyone around starts to stir. The Hokage's expression turns to one of displeasure.

Tsunade- What was that? . . .

Kakashi- We are here to. . Erm. . . make a plea.

Tsunade- I ask again. . . what?

Finally, Itachi looks up at Tsunade. He sighs.

Sasuke- I trust you already have a new backup plan to make everything fine by yourself?

Itachi- Yes.

He looks back to Tsunade again.

Itachi- I wish to call Danzo Shimura forward for treason against the Uchiha Clan.


	26. Public Court!

Danzo- What did you say, fool? I have done nothing treasonous. Now, let us be done with this. Hokage, kill him now.

Tsunade eyes him for a second. She looks between the two, then faces Itachi again.

Tsunade- On what grounds do you have to place such a charge on Danzo?

The Uchiha looks up as impassive as ever.

Itachi- On the grounds of my orders.

This causes everyone to be stunned. The Hokage being especially fuming in anger. She turns to Danzo.

Tsunade- Do you have something to say to this?

Danzo- Do you think he has proof to back his babbling mouth?

Itachi gives a small smirk.

Itachi- Actually, my mind is open for that. I trust Inoichi's skills in the mind are as sharp as ever?

Danzo scowls at him this time. Tsunade nods to the crowd as Inoichi, Ino's father, walks toward Itachi. Kakashi steps aside for him as Inoichi steps in front of Itachi. The Yamanaka head turns to the Hokage one more time for confirmation. As soon as she nods, he turns to the raven haired man in front of him.

Inoichi- I'm doing a full scan of your mind. I want to know if the memory you want me to see could have been altered by some jutsu. You have no choice in the matter.

Itachi's eyes flash to the Sharingan for a moment.

Itachi- I happen to have a strong choice in the matter. I choose to let you do this.

Inoichi hesitates before placing his hand on Itachi's forehead. Fifteen minutes pass. The blonde mans eyes fly open with shock as he steps back from Itachi.

Tsunade- What is it?!

Inoichi stares at Itachi for a moment as his stare calms into a look of respect.

Inoichi- I'm so sorry. Lady Hokage!

He turns to her.

Inoichi- I wish to have my whole clan broadcast the memory through the minds of everyone here. Is such an action authorized?

Whispers and gasps are heard in the crowd. They look to the Hokage, who takes a full minute before responding.

Tsunade- Do I authorize it? OF COURSE! I want this matter done with.

Fuming, she turns to Danzo with disgust on her face. He somehow keeps his composure, as if he already knows how to defend whatever evidence Itachi is about to give. All the members of the clan Yamanaka circle Itachi and Inoichi as the whole village closes their eyes to see the vision clearly. . .

_The first image starts at the very beginning of the end of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi stands before for familiar elders, the only one of which not present today is the one in a familiar red and white hat. _

_The images start to play out like a slide show, letting actions speak louder than words. The next image shows the Uchiha Clan meeting together, Itachi and Sasuke's dad Fugaku leading the meeting. Some of the Uchiha make outlines of the perimeters for the other clans' holdings. They seemed to be making a battle strategy of some kind. _

Village- A Coup?! The Uchiha were planning to betray us?

_Now, Fugaku stood among the rest of the clan, seeming to be ready to address the issue. _

_Fugaku- I can't believe I'm about to even mention the thought, but we are gathered here today to make our battle plan. _

_The clan seems to nod, as if passing off the introduction as something for the dim witted. _

_Fugaku- Some of us are unsure of what we are going to be fighting for. That is what I will address first since I myself have questioned that lately. In the beginnings of this great village, there were two clans that stood as the strongest in the lands. _

_Itachi speaks up, gaining their attention. _

_Itachi- The Uchiha and Senju. They were the greatest clans to exist. Such an alliance, if it had worked flawlessly, would have ensured peace for centuries. _

_His father nods at the added comment. _

_Fugaku- But it did have its flaws. When this village was started, it was started by the dream of two men. _

_He looked back to his son, as if letting Itachi help in the addressing. _

_Itachi- Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. They envisioned a place where peace could be maintained and the walls separating clans would be crushed, bring unity. Thus is the goal of the village today: peace and stability. _

_Fugaku- But those walls were not brought down. It was Madara's reputation and original wants for revenge for his brother's death that caused us to lose faith in him. Thus, Hashirama became Hokage. While he too wanted all to be together, this naturally caused the chain of events to occur. This was the start of degradation for our clan. Madara, always with his eyes set on the future, anticipated this problem. He foresaw that with the Senju coming first in the village, the Uchiha's influence and power would wain, wither, and die. He tried to change that, but we were optimistic about Hashirama. It wasn't until Tobirama took over, that things started becoming clear._

_Itachi stood this time looking to the side in a matter-of-fact way. _

_Itachi- The second Hokage, who mistrusted us from the beginning decided to make his use of us by making us the police of the village and placing us at its edge to us at both a safe distance away and make us the first line of defense in the case of an attack. Over time, the grounds for each clan became settled, and the Uchiha were then planted here for good. _

_Fugaku gave Itachi a stern look before nodding. _

_Fugaku- Until now. We need to take back our standing, before we degrade into nothing. It is now or never, or the Uchiha Clan will be finished. If Madara Uchiha were here today, he would probably scold us for taking so long. Let's correct our mistake and follow his wisdom! _

The villagers start to stir a bit. They could tell the Uchiha had some good points to what they were doing, but did not want to admit it. Some, however, were starting to piece the puzzle together.

_Itachi now stood in front of Danzo and Hiruzen. Hiruzen hung his head in shame. Danzo, however, looks quite pleased with the outcome.  
Hiruzen- It should not have come to this. . . _

_Danzo- No choice. Itachi. . . you are to annihilate your clan. _

Tsunade opened her eyes wide at this, resisting the urge to whip around and pound the 60 or 70 year old man beside her.

_Itachi- I have one condition. _

_The two older men look to him questioningly. _

_Itachi- I will leave one alive. I decide who. _

_Hiruzen- Of course. _

_Danzo- NO! If any are left after, they would turn only to revenge. _

_Hiruzen turns to him. _

_Hirizen- Name one good reason not to grant this one request. _

_Danzo- If we leave any alive, we risk another Madara. . . _

_Itachi coughs for their attention. _

_Itachi- That is why I will be the source of their hatred. Do not worry. If this condition is broken, however, I will go public on this incident, and I will come. The one I spare must be protected until the day he comes to kill me. _

Sasuke trembles, eyes wide.

_Hiruzen- Sasuke. . . I understand, but where will you go until then? _

_Itachi turns to the door. _

_Itachi- You'll here about it when it becomes important. _

_The next image shows Itachi entering a room with several familiar cloaked figures. A man with Naruto's hair style, orange hair, and purple swirling eyes addresses him. _

_Pain- Itachi Uchiha is the newest member in our organization. Since he's from the Leaf, we shall put him with another Leaf member of our organization. _

_Orochimaru steps forward. Sasori speaks up. _

_Sasori- Who am I with then? _

_Pain- We are working on finding enough members daily. You'll get a replacement. _

Tsunade- He joined Akatsuki to take advantage of their resources. . .

_The next vision shows Itachi progressing Naruto's training. This one gets some reactions from those who have met the blonde. Itachi goes to the ten year old. _

_Itachi- Today, we are going to work on performing a genjutsu. _

_Naruto- Awwww, come on. I hate that stuff. _

_Itachi gestures Naruto toward him._

_Itachi- I have a way to fix that. _

_Naruto runs to him. _

_Naruto- REALLY?! What? _

_As soon as he gets close, Itachi pokes his index and middle fingers into the boy's forehead. Naruto falls on his ass, rubbing the spot. _

_Naruto- What was that?! _

_Itachi- A way I used to use to stop my brother from worrying too much or complaining. _

_The raven haired man looks down into the water they stood on. His impassive look falls into a rarely seen frown for just a moment. He looks back up. _

_Itachi- Now, time for practice. _

_Naruto- Oh, alright. . . _

_The vision ends. _

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The spiky haired blonde sneezes all over the place. This causes his face to bulge out like a frogs before he gets whacked with a stick.

Naruto- OW! Damn it! It was just a sneeze!

Fukusaku- And something like that can ruin your sage concentration. Now, again. Ignore all distractions.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The village stood silent. No one had any way to respond to what Itachi has shown them. The one in question is the one to break the silence.

Itachi- So what is the verdict? Both Danzo and I are guilty of what has happened. Both of us should be punished.

All eyes were on Tsunade now. Her judgement would be the one to be remembered, so what she says will dictate what the future generations will think of the Uchiha Clan.

Tsunade- Itachi. . . You're actions were those ordered from the highest authority of the village that has wanted you dead for years. You preplanned your own death to safeguard the reputation of your family and protection of one precious to you. You have taken it upon yourself to secure the future of this village, and receive nothing in return but to be the target of our hatred. You. . .

Her eyes soften.

Tsunade- Are the greatest example of a man who has inherited the will of fire since Hiruzen or even my grandfather Hashirama. I pardon you for your. . . ordeal.

Itachi, for the first time ever, looks like he just one a shining new car. His eyes light up with surprise. Sasuke looks at his brother and can't keep himself from getting the same hopeful expression. Itachi regains composure after a moment.

Itachi- Th. . . thank you. But-

Tsunade- I am not finished. You are allowed back in this village, but you will be monitored but ANBU anytime you leave and require an escort while inside the village.

She turns to the other perpetrator.

Tsunade- Danzo. . . You have done what was necessary to protect the village. You have done every dirty deed in the book to maintain what we have. You are a man who also fights for us, but this whole situation was caused by the very ideals you follow for order, and it was your line of thinking that caused the Uchiha tragedy. Granted it started with my great uncle, but you clinched the death of a clan here. In light of your service to us, I will not charge you with treason like Itachi earlier claimed, but I will be revoking your leadership of ROOT and disbanding it post haste.

Danzo looks her in the eye.

Danzo- You'd be surprised how many people agree with what I did. . .

Every ROOT member springs into action, surrounding Itachi and his protectors. Three ROOT members are kicked away by Kakashi and Sasuke. Fu rushes past them, only to have his leg get caught by something. He looks down to find Sai's paint snake gripping him. Fu puts up his guard just in time to block Sai's knee, sending him back. Sai lands, taking his combat stance and looking to Danzo. The elder looks in blinding anger.

Danzo- Sai. . . insubordinate.

A wave of bugs whirls around them all heading for Itachi. Torune lands with his bugs a few feet behind Itachi.

Torune- For lord Danzo.

His bugs launch at the Uchiha, only to seemingly stop themselves. He takes a closer look as his bugs seem to be having a war with another colony of bugs. Shino steps in between him and Itachi.

Shino- You're not the only Aburame here.

Torune's amount of bugs increase, starting to overpower Shino's.

Torune- And you're not in my league.

Unknown- and YOU'RE not in mine. . .

Another torrent of insects overwhelms Torune's and swirls around Torune. A hand claps itself on his shoulder. He looks over to Shino's dad.

Shibi Aburame- Do not think about harming my son.

Suddenly, every ninja in the village not from ROOT appears in the fray, kunai and other weapons drawn and at the throats of the ROOT members. Danzo scowls again.

Tsunade- You'd be surprised how many people disagree with what you did. Now, tell them to stand down before I execute you.

Itachi- Lady Hokage!

She looks down to Itachi, who surprisingly didn't care to move an inch to defend himself. He knew he was perfectly safe.

Itachi- When I said it before, the Uchiha tragedy wasn't what I was referring to for treason against the Uchiha Clan. . .

Tsunade- What? Then state your case.

Itachi- Danzo Shimura. I challenge you to a duel to the death over the rights to Shisui Uchiha's right eye.

This is where the village went to an uproar. Everyone turned to hate Danzo with everything they had. Tsunade took a full minute to respond.

Tsunade- A duel to the death?

Her vision blurs for just a moment.

Tsunade- Ugh, I'm getting a headache. Too much gasping in one day. . . Look, We have no way to prove Danzo has the eye, nor can we force him to acce-

Unknown- A-actually, Lady Hokage. . .

Danzo's face couldn't show more fury now. Before them stood Hinata.

Hinata- I-I just noticed a fluctuation of chakra under the bandages for the right side of his head.

Unknown- Yes, all the upper level Hyuuga saw it.

Behind her stands Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi- Shisui's eyes were the strongest mind affecting jutsu to exist. His left eye had the ability to produce an absolute command to whoever the jutsu is cast on. No arguments. No way to resist. The right eye, however, changes the victims thought patterns to suit the user's needs. This makes the victim make decisions benefiting the user, thinking it's their own choice. You just denied Itachi the chance to fight Danzo, so that means-

The roof of the Hokage building explodes outward from concussive force. Danzo lands on a far roof top, surrounded by Anko, Ibiki, and Guy.

Tsunade- YOU TRIED TO CONTROL ME! That's the final time.  
She turns to Itachi.

Tsunade- Fine! Chunin Exam Stadium! NOW!


	27. Revenge Part 1

Rain fell. That's about the only thing to say happens here regularly. Atop the tower overlooking the Rain Village, Pain stood looking out to the edge of the land.

Konan- What will we do now?

He turned to his second, seeing her face as impassive as the corpse she's talking to.

Pain- Itachi's betrayed us, Sasori's dead, Deidara's dead, Kakuzu's dead, Hidan's dead. . . We only need the eight tails before Naruto, but we've lost most of our fighting power. Someone needs to get it for us.

Konan- Tobi or Kisame?

The orange spiky haired man looked to the nearest wall.

Pain- Tobi is tracking Naruto. We need to find where he went. Tobi screwed everything us when he let Naruto go. Zetsu is searching for replacement members and spying for us. Kisame. . . his power level is too close to the eight tails, and the eight tails is far too guarded while near his village for Kisame's fighting style to go unnoticed. He'd be defeated, even though he himself could face the eight tails alone.

Unknown- Then perhaps, you need a helping hand?

They turn to see a figure in the corner. This was someone easily recognizable.

Pain- Orochimaru? It's been a while. What do you want with us?

The snake walked forward with his usual grin. Behind him, three coffins appeared. They opened to reveal the same three edo's he's had under his control. The gold and silver brothers and the fourth kazekage.

Orochimaru- I have come to make a deal. I want to help you capture the eight tails.

Konan- You might want to humble yourself before coming to us demanding a deal.

The blue haired mistress scowled at him, making him smile bigger.

Pain- What is it you want in return? If you want to "study" the jinchuuriki like you tried with Naruto, you can consider yourself dead on arrival here.

Orochimaru- Nothing of the sort. I have my own war going on without making you angry too. My subordinate, Kabuto, has implanted my cells into himself in an effort to surpass me. He has learned my edo tensei jutsu, and is amassing the resources to become a troublesome force. Between he and I, it is a war of escalation for who can amass more powerful slaves.

He gestures to the three behind him.

Orochimaru- I only have three, so to get more. . . I need my arms back.

Pain- The death god stomach. . .

Orochimaru- Exactly. I will give you the eight tails. You protect me from whatever Kabuto unleashes against me until my arms are restored. Once I can do jutsu again, we go separate ways again.

The corpse walks up to the snake. The corpse summons a cloak. He tosses it into Orochimaru's hands.

Pain- You're gonna have to look the part. We have a deal.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The spiral mask was the best way to recognize him. Obito had been searching for Naruto since the blonde escaped from Pain. He had to find him now, before he got strong enough to be a problem.

Tobi- Who is it?

Zetsu rose behind him. In fact, several Zetsu came up.

Zetsu- There's six of them. They're closing in on us. One of them feels reminiscent of Orochimaru.

Obito looked up to the sky before sighing. He turned toward the direction of the chakra signatures. After a moment . . .

Kabuto- Look who I found. Just who I was looking for.

Kabuto lands in front of him. Suddenly, five more landed, all edo. From the left, it went Kimimoro, the second Mizukage, Chiyo, the third Raikage, and the second Tsuchikage.

Tobi- Quite a force. Are you trying to threaten me?

Kabuto- No, although I think I could if I tried. I want an alliance.

Tobi- For?

Kabuto- I want to kill Orochimaru, obtain what he could never get, Sasuke, and realize Orochimaru's dream as his superior. That is what I want to accomplish. In exchange for my services and forces, I want any and all opportunities to achieve my objectives.

Tobi- Really? You're just wanting to help as long as I scratch your back too? I think you have a better chance threatening me. . .

The Orochimaru cosplay with glasses smiles as wide as his former master. Four more coffins appear. The coffins open up, revealing Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and . . .

Tobi- . . . How did you get that? . . .

Kabuto- Do I have your cooperation?

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The stadium was silent. In the middle of the coming battlefield, stood four individuals. Danzo Shimura stood to one side. Hiashi Hyuuga stood in the center. Itachi and Sasuke stood on the other side.

Sasuke- Itachi. . . you shouldn't fight at this time. Let me fight instead.

Itachi- No, I will do this myself.

The younger brother expressed a bit a anger.

Sasuke- I've worked myself to death to get revenge, and if you win, I lose that. Plus, you're still sick. You haven't recovered fully from using the Mangekyo on me. . .

Itachi- Sasuke, this is not about revenge. At least, not for the most part. I need to be the one to do this, because that's my best friends eye in the right side of that man's head.

Hiashi- Sasuke, you need to leave.

The younger Uchiha hesitantly steps back. Itachi takes off his Akatsuki cloak and tosses it to the ground, revealing his former attire from the leaf. A black shirt with open turtle neck and the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back complete with black pants. He makes one flash of signs.

Itachi- Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.

He blasts the cloak out of existance and holds his hand out towards Sasuke.

Itachi- Mind if I use your sword for this?

Sasuke smirks at the display and tosses his sword over, Itachi catching it. Sasuke leaps for the stands, leaving everything to his older brother.

Danzo- What is it that you want out of this, if not revenge?

The two stared at each other for a while.

Itachi- To make sure my brother is as strong and protected as possible. In order for that to happen, he still needs the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Danzo- So you intend to die here? Let him take your eyes for himself?

Itachi smirked, in a way rarely seen from him.

Danzo- You don't mean. . .

Itachi- There you go. I'm ready for this to begin.

Hiashi nodded to him.

Danzo- I will not allow the remaining Uchiha to gain that much power, only to become a threat again. I am ready to teach you the lesson you and Hiruzen could never understand.

Hiashi scowled at Danzo for trashing the former Hokage like that. He looked ahead before take a great leap high up into the stands.

Hiashi- BEGIN!

Danzo draws his sword, only to find himself in darkness.

Danzo- He performed a genjutsu before the fight?!

_Itachi takes off his Akatsuki cloak and tosses it to the ground, revealing his former attire from the leaf. A black shirt with open turtle neck and the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back complete with black pants. He makes one flash of signs. _

_Itachi- Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. _

_He blasts the cloak out of existance_

Danzo breaks the genjutsu in time to block a sword swing from Itachi. He parries to his side, just before spinning in place using his wind jutsu.

Danzo- Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!

His wind blasts out from him, blocking the explosion promised by the clone. Up in the stands, Kakashi makes note of the seen tactic.

_Itachi's hands move with shuriken as Kakashi jumps back. He summons a wall of water to defend just before Itachi's clone explodes. _

Danzo skids to a halt, exhaling. Suddenly, a hand rips from the ground, gripping Danzo's leg. Itachi rips from the ground, plunging Sasuke's sword into Danzo. Danzo's working arm grips Itachi's right arm. The crowd gasps.

Fu- Lord Danzo!

Danzo looks up to smirk at Itachi. A small X appears under Danzo's grip on Itachi's forearm.

Danzo- It won't be that easy.

Danzo's body disappears. Itachi looks down.

Itachi- A seal that closes the nearest chakra point?

He turns to see a smirking Danzo, whose arm is unsealed revealing ten Sharingan eyes, one closed. The crowd goes into shock at this, eventually an uproar.

Danzo- I have ten more lives, and you just lost the ability to use hand signs on that arm. No more powerful jutsu.

Itachi looks at his arm, still holding Sasuke's sword. He then pictures Sasuke surrounded by lightning. Danzo suddenly jumps back, getting a deep diagonal slice across his chest from an extended lightning sword blade from Sasuke's sword.

Itachi- I'll manage.

Danzo appears again far off. He prepares another jutsu.

Itachi- Now, you're down to nine.


	28. Revenge Part 2

The crowd seemed to start silently rooting for Itachi at this point. Some men having some proud smirks at Itachi's steadfast defiance. Women were sighing in relief to see he still had some use of his jutsu. Children, it seem, were actually rooting for him with the occasionally "Beat that nasty man!" and swooning "He's cool!". Sasuke smirked at Itachi's relatively easy use of his own lightning techniques just moments after flawlessly using Kakashi's moves. Danzo, however, still held the advantage. He had nine "lives" left and Itachi's right arm's chakra was partially cut off, making hand signs useless. He was down to basic tricks and, if necessary, his Mangekyo Sharingan. That last resort would more than likely kill Itachi with the condition his body is in from his own illness. Sasuke had to do something about that.

He looked up to the high balcony, where just a few years ago stood Hiruzen and Orochimaru. He saw Tsunade, Hiashi, Shizune, and a couple ANBU.

Sasuke- Kakashi, I'm going to have a word wi-

Kakashi- She already knows Itachi's condition.

The younger Uchiha did a double take.

Sasuke- When?

Kakashi- I told her as they were getting ready for this. She is already having some nurses and medical nin under her getting medicine and surgical options ready for after this if he needs it.

The student looked useless for a moment, not being able to do anything for this.

Kakashi- If you feel like Itachi needs help, don't.

Sasuke looked to his teacher, surprised in his confidence in Itachi.

Kakashi- We're talking about the man who beat me with his stare. He's not going to lose to Danzo that easily.

Beside them, Zabuza and Haku stood, leaning on the wall. Kakashi then looked to them, his one showing eye betraying amusement.

Kakashi- I see that you two are still here. Interested in the fight?

Zabuza- Since we helped you all, we're guaranteed hospitality until we leave, so might as well enjoy it.

The masked swordsman looked to his companion.

Zabuza- Feel free to do what you want, Haku. You usually have the soft heart between us. Help Itachi out if he needs it.

Haku- I actually might have a way to help him, Zabuza sensei.

The group looked to the boys smile. Sasuke found himself curious how they would "help".

. . .

Down below, Itachi stood against Danzo once more. Danzo, taking advantage of having strong jutsu to use, flashes his hand signs.

Danzo- Wind Style: Wind Vacuum Wave.

He whips face right to left, sending out a horizontal slash of wind at Itachi. The Uchiha bursts into crows upon being hit. The crows come together after the blast as Itachi extends his sword blade with electricity again, slashing at the elder. The elder simply whips his head again, sending another wind blade out, blasting the electric blade apart. Wind trumps lightning, after all. Itachi jumps it as Danzo sucks in as much air as possible.

Danzo- Wind Style: Air Bullet!

A massive solid blast of wind roars toward Itachi. The Uchiha jams his sword into the ground, then extends it with the electric blade, pushing Itachi into the air above the attack.(Power pole extend maneuver) He angles the blade to push him toward the wall beside Danzo. Danzo's air bullet smashes into the wall of the stadium, causing the whole thing to shake slightly. Up in the crowd. Sasuke is in aw from the power of the simple attack.

Sasuke- (that was almost stronger than the Shukaku's air bullet. Not good)

Itachi runs along the walls while Danzo unloads several more slashes and bullets, making the Uchiha dodge around like a bat outta hell. Itachi stops mid run before bolting toward the ground. He charged as much lightning chakra as possibly and blasted himself into the ground, disappearing into a hole.

Danzo- Hmph! Not able to attack without hand signs? Pathetic.

The ground rumbles subtly as the elder awaits the coming attack. He turns to his right just as a blade fires from it. Danzo ducks left, dodging the blade as the sword speeds past him. He launches another air bullet directly where it came out. He looked into the hole, seeing nothing, but hears a tightening grip. He doesn't even react in time to defend as his entire torso sliced in two, seeing a second hole in the ground behind him, where Itachi emerged. This time, it was the ninja swordsman in the crowd to go wide eyed.

Zabuza- Silent killing technique! He learned that from Kisame?

Itachi skids to a halt in front of Danzo, changing more lightning into his sword and spinning around to lock blades with a restored Danzo. This time, Danzo's sword was equally engulfed in his own chakra, having a greenish razor sharp blade. His arm, having only seven eyes left open, starts to grow wood. The crowd goes into an uproar again as Tsunade narrows her vision. The wood starts to wrap around Itachi as he and Danzo clash the chakras that mean through the blades. Something, however, catches his peripheral vision. He looks into the crowd, finding Zabuza and Haku. Haku is. . . doing something.

Zabuza- Maybe I should help him to clarify this.

Hand signs!? Zabuza was performing hand signs Itachi and all ninja knew, but as he did so. . . Haku did them differently. Itachi watched for a full ten seconds before looking back to Danzo. The wood from Danzo's arm slithers around Itachi's torso slowly. Danzo smirks, but stops upon seeing a similar expression on Itachi. Itachi's left hand pulls back from the grip on his sword, going into a flurry of movements. Hand signs!?

Itachi- Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!

The wood instantly burns off as the flames trace back to Danzo, engulfing the arm. Danzo leaps backwards, sending more wood out to preoccupy the flames before detaching the wood, landing safely away, or so he thought.

Itachi- Earth Style: Mud Wall!

Four walls raise around Danzo, enclosing him in a small space as Itachi lands on top of the front wall.

Itachi- Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!

The entire enclosure explodes from the force of blast as Itachi lands far off. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes. If she hadn't known she was watching Itachi, she could swear she was watching Hiruzen Sarutobi pulling off that sort of perfectly timed move. Itachi, guessing the attack was coming, leaped into the sky, dodging an air bullet. Danzo, down below, calls out the attack while Itachi does the same.

Danzo- Wind Style: Air Bullet!

Itachi- Water Style: Water Bullet!

The attacks clash, almost as hard as when Gamabunta and Shukaku did the same, but unlike that time, it was the water user who continued with a barrage.

Itachi, now looking reminiscent of Kisame, gathered the water for his move.

Itachi- Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Barrage!

The raining water turned into sharks from all sides, closing on target.

Danzo- Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere!

His whole body and immediate area are covered by a dome of spiraling wind, blasting the sharks apart. Itachi wasn't done, however. He lands, charging lightning into his arm before releasing a giant lightning wolf conducting through the misty droplets left by the sharks. Danzo charges his sword with wind chakra, attempting to slash the wolf in two, but doesn't quite make the move count, taking a charged hit. He skids to a halt from the blow, looking up to find Itachi everywhere! At least a dozen.

Sasuke- A Naruto tactic.

Danzo slashes to his sword to the right, parrying on blade, before swinging left and spinning in place to parry two more. One blade, however, rams in from behind. Danzo hunches over in pain as the other twelve Itachis close it, running him through in different directions. Danzo, instead of disappearing, smirks as his arm's wood blasts out, encompassing him and his attackers in a sealed around. The wood closes, seemingly ending the fight. Danzo appears from thin air outside. Five eyes left. He had expected Itachi to take down more. Too bad that suspicion was true. Itachi lands on top of the giant wooden death trap. He throws down three shuriken. Danzo pulls his own shuriken, blowing on it to add wind chakra. He throws his shuriken. His blasts Itachi's off to the sides of Danzo as Itachi ducks under it, performing another one handed sign.

Itachi- Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!

The shuriken multiply into a horde, all following the original's flight paths, landing all around Danzo and making a coating of weapons all around him. Danzo takes a quick look. Tags! One out of every three shuriken had a tag on it, and he cloned the tag as well! Itachi activated the tags, each exploding to create a smoke cloud. Danzo, at first, seems confused. It didn't hurt him, so it must be covering a sneak attack. Itachi landed just outside the smokescreen. He drew a kunai. Shikamaru yelled out in the crowd in surprise.

Shikamaru- Asuma's Ash Cloud!

Itachi clashed his kunai into the sword, creating a single spark. Done. The entire cloud roared into a flaming inferno. Itachi fell to a knee, gasping for breath.

Sasuke- His illness is starting to get to him. . .

Itachi rams his sword into the ground, placing both hands onto a spot of soft dirt. He looks up as the inferno dies down. Danzo appears, now having only four Sharingan eyes open. He stares down the elder Uchiha.

Danzo- You're running out of chakra fast and ninja to impersonate. This ends, now!

He charges forward as Itach grips his sword again, jumps back. Just as Danzo passes the ground Itachi was at, Itachi makes his hand sign.

Sasuke- Deidara. . .

The mock explosive clay detonates below Danzo, knocking Danzo off balance and burning his side. Itachi then smirks before disappearing. The leafs wild green beast roars in surprise.

Guy- Th. . . the LOTUS!

Itachi appears at Danzo's feet with his foot planting into Danzo's jaw, launching him into the sky in an arc. As he goes horizontal, Itachi appears behind him in the dancing leaf shadow. Itachi grips around Danzo as the spin uncontrollably.

Itachi- PRIMARY LOTUS!

Danzo smashes into the ground head first as Itachi flips through the air. He lands, but falls, rolling to a stop.

Sasuke- Itachi!

Itachi starts to get up, albeit slowly. He manages to stand, but goes into another coughing fit, this time coming up with blood from his mouth.

Danzo- Give it up.

The Uchiha elder brother turns to Danzo, now with only three eyes left.

Danzo- You dared to use that kind of taijutsu when your body was already so distressed? You won't be able to move well for the rest of this battle, let alone fight. Submit, and I will make your death swift in light of your services.

The Uchiha's face goes to his standard impassive look.

Itachi- You should know an Uchiha's power doesn't come from the body, but the eyes. Amaterasu!

Black flames spread across the entire half of the battlefield Danzo stood on. Itachi clutches his left eye, only to fight it bleeding. He looks up, his vision more blurry than ever, but still seeing the shape of someone.

Danzo- And now, you're almost blind. You're eyes are useless! As are you now. Goodbye.

"He's down to two!" Itachi quickly thought. One more shot, and I'll have him.

Danzo's wood jutsu roars out towards Itachi. Danzo expected victory, not a stabbing pain. His looked down to see a massive red blade in his chest, coming from through his wood jutsu. He looks as the wood crumbles and is sealed into the sword of a massive spectral warrior, whose shield protected Itachi.

Itachi- Susanoo.

Danzo quickly uses Izanagi again so as to not be seals. He reappears inside the proximity of Itachi's warrior. He rushes under the warrior's shield.

Danzo- (No more playing. Time to finish this!)

He makes it to the Uchiha. . . and finally cuts him down. He slashes through Itachi, only for Itachi's crows to appear, blinding Danzo's vision. They disappear, revealing Itachi just fine just a few feet in front of Danzo. Danzo charges against to take him out, but Itachi swings his sword up, parrying Danzo's up, but Danzo spins with the blade, gaining momentum. His blade swings around, once again taking out the Uchiha. . . only to be blinded by the crows again, and find Itachi find again, this time ready.

Danzo- Stop with your genjutsu!

He charges again, this time engaging the near blind Uchiha in swordplay, Danzo disarms the Uchiha and beheads him, only for the crows to appear again revealing the same situation.

Danzo- I know, I'll use my final Izanagi to get out of this genjutsu.

He uses the eye, only to look up into the same scenario with his Sharingan eye still open.

Danzo- What!?

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The spectral warrior disappeared into nothingness. The crowd was unsure what had happened, until Itachi explained out loud.

Itachi- You won't be using Izanagi again because I won't let you.

He looks up. His left eye is completely blind from using Amaterasu and Susanoo in such a short amount of time. His left eye was blind too. . .

Itachi- The final Sharingan technique specifically FOR fighting Izanagi, Izanami. Now. . .

Itachi stumbled at Danzo's direction, drawing Sasuke's sword.

Itachi-(Sasuke, to soothe your needs, I promise you. . . )

He runs the sword into Danzo's heart.

Itachi- Revenge. . .

Danzo's body finally heaves before slumping over to the ground, followed by Itachi follow forward.

Sasuke- TSUNADE!

Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune land beside Itachi. Tsunade immediately activates her healing on Itachi's chest.

Tsundae- I'll heal the organs to stave off his illness! Sakura, get his muscles to recover the damage from the lotus! Shizune, regulate his breathing and charge chakra into him to recover his chakra network from Danzo's seal! Kakashi, get the medical squads at the hospital ready!

The entire group did as they were told, finally she looked at Sasuke.

Tsunade- We have this. Get Danzo's body to the hospital as well.

Sasuke- What?!

She glared at him to silence him.

Tsunade- We're taking those eyes out as soon as possible. Itachi will want his prize. . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

The village seemed. . . depressed. Jiraiya hadn't seen this side of the village since Hiruzen died. He had only just gotten there. He went through the streets until finally seeing a friendly woman.

Jiraiya- Excuse me young miss.

She turned to see him, almost instinctively running.

Lady- You're that perve from the bathhouse!

Jiraiya held his hands up in immediate surrender before getting ninja called on him.

Jiraiya- No no no. Nothing of the sort! I just want to know what's going on with the village! Where is Tsunade?

The lady calmed down a second before looking like she was having some mixed feelings. She then half heartedly pointed in the direction of the hospital.

Lady- She's treating a patient. Room 327.

Jiraiya- Thank you, and hit me up sometime!

He gave her a wink and left before seeing her cringe. He sped through the village, finally reaching the hospital. He walked inside, seeing Sakura at the front desk. She looked up, seeing the Sannin(I may have mispelled, correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change it). Her spirits jumped a bit.

Sakura- Jiraiya sensei! You're alright! Did Naruto find you?!

The old man smiled big.

Jiraiya- The kid saved my life, so he's okay. He's not here with me, however. What's all the fuss about?

Sakura looked contemplative for a second.

Sakura- None of us really know how to take in the events all at once, so no one knows whether to feel sad, horrible, or hopeful that Itachi will heal fine.

Jiraiya- In the ninja world, that should be commo- wait, Itachi?!

The pink haired girl rubbed her temples.

Sakura- Might as well show you, so you'll understand more if Naruto hasn't told you anything.

Jiraiya- He simply said how Itachi wasn't guilty, and Itachi would be here. But Okay, show me what happened.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Darkness. There was nothing else to describe. This was the worst possibly thing to happen to someone like an Uchiha. Very slowly, he tried opening his eyes. And. . . nothing. Still darkness. He leaned up a little, feeling explosive pain inside his body. He then finally sensed the presences in the room. At least five, but his senses seemed numbed entirely. There could be twenty people. He wouldn't tell the difference.

Tsunade- Ohhhhh, no. You are not getting up!

Tsunade. At least someone he could trust.

Itachi- Who all is here?

Sakura- Jiraiya and I just got here. My names Sakura Haruno, by the way. Since you're Sasuke's brother, I guess I should make myself known to you.

Itachi smiled to himself. At least she's making the attempt, although he could tell the hesitation in her voice. Another voice cut in, one he hadn't heard since his "heroic" entrance chasing Akatsuki off three years ago.

Jiraiya- Hey, there! You look like hell. Did you peak on Tsunade like I did?

He heard lightning charge, followed by Jiraiya yelping, and Sasuke saying. .

Sasuke- Shut the hell up, pervy sage.

Itachi smiled again.

Itachi- Where is Naruto? I assumed he was successful, but you being here proves that.

Jiraiya- He's traing at Mount Myoboku. He'll be back in no time, more powerful than ever. Speaking of, Tsunade and I have to speak about that.

Tsunade- Right, Itachi, I will be coming in periodically to treat your organs. The illness that's been plaguing you for years, now. I can cure it, given a couple weeks. It will be hell on your insides, but that's what it will take. Anything else we need to cover?

Itachi remained quiet for a moment.

Itachi- Sasuke?

Sasuke- Yeah?

Itachi- You manifested your Mangekyo through training a long time ago. To make you stronger, you need the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Tsunade- You're asking me to transplant your eyes into Sasuke?

Itachi- You might as well. If I am put in here for a few weeks, might as well use that as the healing time for the new eyes.

She sounded surprised at that.

Tsunade- New eyes?

Itachi- Yes. You got Shisui's eye from Danzo's body, correct?

Tsunade- Yes. . .

Itachi- . . . I have the other. You will transplant those into me. . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Everyone had left, except for Sasuke and, as Itachi found, Hinata. Then he finally heard another voice enter the room with two extra presences.

Unknown- I heard you were back in town. You caused quite the buzz.

Itachi's eyes widened pointlessly. He turned to the voice.

Itachi- Sasori!

Sasori- Hello, they let me see you for old times sake. Although, these two guards can't leave my side-

Sasuke- Leave him.

The ANBU guards turned to Sasuke.

ANBU- What?!

Sasuke- He has no weapons built into him right now, and I'm in the room. You two can go outside. It gets too crowded in here today.

Knowing how strong the Uchiha was, the two guards reluctantly left the group alone. Something must have let Sasori know to continue.

Sasori- Well, that was helpful. So, I'm guessing you left Akatsuki for good, too?

He nodded.

Itachi- Yes, Pain will attack the Leaf looking for Naruto. Sasuke, as it stands, could possibly be the strongest person in the village for when that comes. We need to be ready.

Sasuke- So THAT's the reason for the eye transplants so soon?

Sasori- Interesting stuff.

Itachi attempted to turn towards the puppet.

Itachi- And what will YOU do? When the attack comes, will you help in the fight?

The room fell silent for a moment. The answer came.

Sasori- I am no friend of Konoha. I will not fight for them. . .

Itachi was just about to say "I understand" until.

Sasori- But I am a friend of Naruto, and I will help for his sake.

Sasuke- You planned this?!

Itachi was confused for a moment.

Sasuke- You made your deal with us, gave us information on Orochimaru in exchange for being able to rebuild all of your puppets. You PLANNED for this attack.

Sasori- I planned for AN attack, but not from Pain of all people. This will be difficult, but you are right, to a degree.

Itachi- So myself, Sasuke, Kakashi, Zabuza, you, and possibly Jiraiya if he isn't training Naruto? Pain is in for a great surprise when he gets here.

Sasuke, for once, seemed quite content and confident about the impending attack on the village.

Sasuke- Zabuza and Haku seem to be trading information for freedom. Turns out, the entire reason they were missing nin in the first place was because the third Mizukage was under the Akatsuki's control. Zabuza seems to be on our side permanently. Honestly, it looks like our side is overwhelmingly strong right now.

The room fell quiet. The business talk done, they had nothing else in common really.

Unknown- Um?

They all finally realized Hinata was still in the room! Someone should put a bell on her. . . or have her wear an "I'm here" T-shirt.

Hinata- Since we have nothing to do but wait for an attack, I was wondering if you two could tell me more about your own lives, as well as how it was you raised Naruto.


	29. Recovery Before Pain!

Training day. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had invited Sakura and team Asuma. Since Choji was killed, Sakura stood in his spot for a recent mission since all her team members were scattered. Hinata paired with Sakura, Ino with Kiba, and Shikamaru with Shino. Using Shino's bugs as good use for targeting practice, Shikamaru was improving his powers over shadows. Ino was also improving vastly from these group sessions, fighting both Kiba and Akamaru to give her two minds to affect with her Jutsu for her own practice. Sakura and Hinata seemed to both improve equally. Hinata's fighting technique grew, having to face someone who could win with a single hit or so. Sakura's own secondary techniques grew more having to deal with someone who could easily shut her down. She needed to dodge EVERYTHING, heal any touch done to her, and use different tactics around her opponent.

Hinata throws up an upper guard from Sakura's axe kick. To Sakura's surprise, Hinata blocks it fully, despite buckling under the force for a moment. She looked more closely to see Hinata's palm jabbed into a chakra point in Sakura's thigh, which shut off the strength of the kick mid hit. Hinata uses her palm hand to grab Sakura's leg, pulling her into a palm to the chest, sending Sakura down the training field. The pink haired girl rolled to her feet, but held all the sore spots, trying to heal them before Hinata could close it. It was too late, though, as Hinata air palms Sakura's footing, and jumps in, halting her own attack. She then takes her usual shy posture and helps Sakura up.

Hinata- Um. Sorry if I was rough.

Sakura- Man! That's ten rounds to you, and four to me. You really are the worst person for me to fight.

Hinata blushed slightly with the compliment. They look to the side to find Kiba over Ino, helping her up for the fifteenth straight win over her, and Shino and Shikamaru coming to a stalemate. Hinata felt a small sense of pride, being part of the stronger side of things. She looks to Sakura, curiosity on her face.

Hinata- Are we going to the hospital again?

Sakura pats off some dirt off her shirt, looking somewhat surprised.

Sakura- It's been a full week, and we've both gone there every day. Why do you ask?. . . come to think of it, why do you go there at all?

The Hyuuga frets a second, finding an answer.

Hinata- Well, um, I. . .

Sakura chuckles, knowing the answer.

Sakura- They knew Naruto longer than any of us, and you get to talk with them about him. I get it. Yes, we're going.

They looked to the other teens there.

Shino- I see no reason not to go. It would be nice to see how Sasuke is doing after the surgery.

It wasn't entirely public, but their age group was fully away of the eye transplants the Uchiha brothers had.

Kiba- Sure, but I ain't talking too much. Awkward as hell with that Itachi guy being welcomed here again. . .

Shikamaru- I'll go for Sasuke. You coming, Ino?

The blonde looks away.

Ino- Nah, I'll go to our flower shop. Got work in a while anyway.

The blonde runs off, leaving the group behind. Since the incident with Choji, the girl stayed away from anything that might involve the subject of Naruto, seeing him responsible for Choji's death for being hunted by Akatsuki. The others didn't call her out on how wrong she was, seeing she needed to cope with grieving. They all shrugged and walked to the hospital.

. . .

. .

.

The door opened as several sets of feet could be heard walking in. 'Sakura and Hinata?' was the first thought, but too many for just them. Sasuke never liked large groups, but he had to admit slightly liking to have more company in his and Itachi's medical room. Sasuke was never one for small talk, even less so with someone that until recently he had been trying to murder with the closest object in his hands. He didn't feel hatred for Itachi anymore, instead that hatred turning towards the remaining elders, but Itachi's presence and example seemed to calm him down of that.

Sakura- Hey, Sasuke. How are you feeling today?

He answered with a single grunt, usually adding to the gesture with how unemotional he can make his eyes look to show not caring. However, his eyes were still bandaged up until tomorrow. He was eager to truly master the Mangekyo Sharingan, and eager to see was he has to surpass with Itachi gaining that along with two NEW abilities he knew little about. He still wanted to be stronger. He heard a bored voice. Shikamaru, he guessed.

Shikamaru- If either of you guys want, I could go get my shogi board and play a few rounds with you guys. Pass the time a little.

Sasuke and Itachi both tilted their head slightly, earning a chuckle from Hinata and Sakura at the similarity.

Shikamaru- We'll call out our moves, and I don't cheat.

Sasuke- Itachi?

They all looked in Itachi's direction. Sasuke knew all too well that, unless Sasuke said yes, Itachi would politely refuse. If Itachi was to stay in the village, there would need to be SOME activity with others.

Itachi- Of course. Without Kisame, it's been far too quiet.

Sasuke tilted his head again.

Sasuke- With Tsunade's visits, Kakashi coming by, and half the interrogation corps coming through occasionally to ask questions, I would think we would want quiet.

Shikamaru- I'll go get the board. Later.

He left, leaving only four with the brothers.

Shino- So. . . Itachi, there's been news about Akatsuki.

The tension in the room grew. Kiba, not liking it, whispered his leaving to Hinata and walked out.

Shino- Seven of the nine jinchuuriki have been captured. All that leaves is Naruto and the eight tails. What all do we need to look out for?

Itachi- Sasori is locked up here. Deidara's dead. Hidan's dead. Kakuzu's dead. The only members alive are Pain, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame. Zetsu doesn't fight. He isn't much of a threat. The rest, well, will be difficult. Kisame is honestly the weakest out of the four opponents we'll have, and he is almost on tailed beast level himself. I heard Zabuza left the village by now to track Akatsuki FOR us?

They all turned to Sakura, who, since being Tsunade's apprentice, was the most informed.

Sakura- Yes, Zabuza and Haku, being enemies of Akatsuki and mostly forgiven for their past crimes, are getting information themselves, much like Jiraiya normally would. Jiraiya is teaching Naruto, so neither are here. Team Guy just left the village for an away mission, so if the Akatsuki were to attack at this moment, with you two under blind folds, we only have Tsunade, Kakashi, and Hiashi who are really capable of going one on one with any.

Hinata interrupted her.

Hinata- Actually, my father and Hanabi left with some other Hyuuga members on a delegation mission out of the Fire Country, so he's gone too.

Sasuke- (So Sasori can help if he gets out during the coming attack, but that leaves Kakashi and Tsunade capable of fighting. Not good.)

As if thinking exactly the same, Itachi came back into the conversation.

Itachi- What's the earliest time we can take these bandages off?

Sakura put her hand to her chin to think.

Sakura- About mid day tomorrow. Why?

Sasuke- If we get attacked right now. . . the village is screwed. How early can we remove them without any long term risk?

Sakura went into 'nurse mode'.

Sakura- Ohhhh, no! You are not taking those off early, and Itachi, you're not even fully recovered from Tsunade's treatment for your illness.

That ended the argument, but the bloodshed to come was sooner than thought.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

A large amount of clouds obscure the entire landscape. A few grunts are heard. The grunts are replaced with brief hums, going into a beat. The stairs up this giant mountain were annoying enough. The sounds were starting to get annoying. Five figures walk up the final steps, reaching the training platform occupied by one man. This man, however, is quite surprising. Not just because he's one of the only three important black people in this world, but because he was moving so awkwardly and making the noises, having not noticed the five behind him.

Unknown- Ah. Ah. Come on, brah. You can't beat me, but I'malwaysready, YEEEEEEEAHHH! I'm the best, no chance to win this test. Smack ya' like a bitch with my crest!

He holds his right hand high with pinky and index fingers up.

Unknown- WEEE!

**Unknown- Bee. . . . **

Unknown- My raps are great, oh yes, they tight. Like my fist through yo' face, aaaaIIIGHT!

**Unknown- Bee. . . company. . . **

Unknown- If you're ignorant enough to tangle with ME, I'll beat ya' to the ground yellin' "I'm KILLER BEE! . . . BITCH!"

**Unknown- STOP YOU'RE DAMN RAPPING! You sound like its written by a white guy.(Joke to the author. . . hehe.) **

Bee- What is it, eight? Got a problem? Tell me where it is and I'll set it straight.

Eight Tails- You could turn the hell around!

The built black man turns to see the five figures, each looking more annoyed by the display than the last.

Bee- Yo yo's. Tell me who ya' be, ya hoes!  
They all take their hats off, three throwing off they robes with red clouds on it. Two explode with red energy while a white man steps forward.

Orochimaru- Kisame, I'll take him like I said. Hello, my name is Orochimaru, and you're my new play toy.


	30. Announcement!

Apologies for the lack of updates lately. There has been a large amount of distraction and work(meaning my REAL job) that has been interfering with a lot of hobbies. I AM determined to get back to it within a week but the updates will be getting more spread out, although weekends should still be fine for it. Again, apologies. The stories(all two of em' lol) are not cancelled in any way, shape, or form.

One thing, though. If anyone wants to at least inform me how to make better Killer Bee dialogue(for the naruto story, obviously.), feel free to message me. All I got to do it really is just make it rhyme, and eh. . . probably needs more than that. Thanks. Will get back to this soon.


End file.
